Love Never Ends
by isabellaelisa
Summary: This is an AU story. Am a McRollins fan, so what can I do? This story starts sixteen years ago, but sooner than later, I will reach the present. Hope you like this one! Love, action, crime and redemption. All in one story. Steve and Catherine all the way together... Or not? Well, see for yourself! Thanks to everyone who read my stories! Love you guys!
1. Chapter 1

**Year 2000**

 **Motel's Room – 4 PM**

"Steve… We should… Oh, God!"

Steve is not leaving any space between them. He is a man in love. And the danger they are putting themselves into, only adds more adrenaline. They stumble on the bed and Steve is on top of her.

"I just…" He whispers.

They take a moment to look at each other.

"I know. I know, Steve"

Steve gives her a gentle kiss, trying to show her how much he needs her. He leaves tiny kisses all over her face while she tugs on his hair, letting him know that he is doing everything right. She feels his hands going underneath her shirt and she just enjoys his touch, letting out a moan. Steve goes back to her mouth and, this time, he kisses her more deeply than before.

They lose themselves in each other's arms, loving and feeling every inch of their skin.

 **Motel's Room – 7 PM**

They are tangled up to each other in the bed... It was like they were only one person. Steve is planting small kisses along her jaw and she just smiles and hums in appreciation.

"I love you, Steve"

Steve smiles at her lovely words and sighs with contentment.

"I love you too, Cath"

Catherine tightens her embrace.

She just wants to feel his skin.

She just wants to feel him.

She always misses being with him. They know they shouldn't be together, but they seem to can't get enough of each other.

Steve rubs her back up and down and his eyes land on the clock on bedside table.

"Babe, it's almost, seven. How much time do you have?"

Knowing what time is it, makes Catherine freezes. He feels that too and knows that they have to go.

"I have to go, Steve. My dad will hunt me down, if I don't get home"

She made a movement to leave his arms but he stops her and takes a minute to look at her.

"If you need anything, just find a way to call me"

She nods. But then she remember she is not the only one in danger. "And your father… What did you say to him?"

"He is not expecting me. I told him I would meet Freddie. Don't worry."

"Of course I worry. They will kill us both ... If our families ever suspect that we're together

"Shshshsh, don't go there, Cath. We are here. We'll find a way to get out of this mess"

She sighs and leans her head on his chin.

"We've been seeing each other for some time. I'm surprised that they haven't found out about us yet. You know, if…"

Steve guides her chin up, making her look up at him. He loves her. He just wants to be with her.

"I know. I know… But I can't, Cath. I can't leave you. I'm too coward for that."

She instantly pecks his lips.

"You're not a coward. If you are a coward, I am too. I love you. We love each other, but, together, we are putting ourselves in danger…"

Steve nods. She is right. But what can he do about that? Nothing. He tried to hide what he felt for her. Even when they were kids, there always have been something about Catherine that had fascinated him. Of course, besides the fact that she is the daughter of Anthony Rollins, the number one enemy of McGarrett's family, like his father always had told him. But, getting older and knowing, for sure, that he doesn't want to persuade his father's business, Steve found himself talking to her. First only by chance, because of the influence of the alcohol, then because he couldn't forget her. One thing leads to another and they are lost in themselves for six months now.

Catherine always tried to avoid him. Since she was little, her father said to her: "McGarrett's Family is enemy. And one day we'll take them down. If you ever talk to someone from that family, you will stop being my daughter" he yelled at her once. What she didn't expect was to be in love for this guy.

They reluctantly get out of bed when Steve speaks.

"We should runaway"

Catherine turns to him.

"What?"

"We should runaway, what do you think?"

Between a shy smile she says.

"Are you crazy, Steve? I'm seventeen. I can't get away!"

"I already have nineteen, and you're about two months to eighteen. We can wait and plan everything. You know I don't want to be a part of my dad's business. And I know you don't want to stay with your family too."

Steve gets near Catherine and holds her hands.

"C'mon, Cath. You know it's the only way to-"

"I'm in" She interrupts him.

The certainty in her voice made his heart flips with joy. She grabs his neck and hugs him.

"I'm in! Let's do this!"

Steve smiles and kisses her with passion.

"I love you, Catherine"

"I love you too"

* * *

 **Rollins's Family House – 7:30 PM**

Catherine arrives at the mansion and can't help being a little worried about the time. She spent all afternoon on Steve's arms and she is afraid of the questions. But, on the other hand, she is happy. In a couple of months she will finally do what she wants: to be with Steve.

Gloria gets near her and says.

"Missy Catherine, your father asked for your presence on his office. He is waiting for you."

Catherine nods at the maid. Something is going on and she starts to come up with a very good story to convince her dad that she was studying in the library.

 **McGarrett's Family House – 7:30 PM**

Steve parks his car into the garage and can't wipe off the goofy smile of his face. Now that she said yes to his plan, that he had elaborated some time ago, he has to work on things. He gets out of the car and locks it down. He heads to his house and something captures his attention. When he reaches the living room, he sees his friend Freddie. Shit.

Freddie realizes the presence of Steve and carefully, he gestures to Steve to hide. Steve does it and he gets what this is all about. His father is on that living room, talking with his friend.

"Freddie, you know we all love you, but I'm asking you, where is Steve? Is he with that whore or not?"

"I don't know, sir. Like I said, he told me to meet him this afternoon but he never appeared."

"I see…"

"That's why I agreed to come here with your people, sir. To know if something had happened to him"

"Hum… You are sure you don't want to say anything else?"

Steve notices that another person enters in the room. It must be some guy that works for his dad. Steve knows that sooner than later he has to be on that room, otherwise he would jeopardize Freddie. He takes a deep breath and enters in the room.

"Good Night, Gentlemen"

Steve's dad, Jack McGarrett, is on the couch, holding a cup of whiskey, surprised to see his son. Steve continues his act. He wants to make sure that Freddie would be ok. He goes and gives him a man's hug.

"Sorry, man. I dumped you and didn't say anything. Something came up… well, you know how it is…"

The tension in the room starts to build up. All of them knows that Steve is lying.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to all of you that favorited, followed and commented on this story. It means a lot! Here we go!**

* * *

 **(continuation from the previous chapter)**

 **McGarrett's Family House – 7:30 PM**

"It's ok, man. I just came here to know if you were alright, you know" Freddie explains.

"And you stayed here for all of these hours, because of that? Well, never mind, let's go drink something, what do you think?" Steve tries to shrug it off.

"Not so fast, son" Jack's deep voice echoes in the room. Steve knows that he has been caught. But he doesn't even know how. He made sure that nobody had followed him. God, and Catherine… He hopes that she is safe. Turning to Freddie, he says.

"Well, maybe later we can meet at the bar, what do you think?"

"Of course"

They say goodbye at each other and Freddie leaves the room. Steve faces his father, waiting for this battle.

Jack orders to the other man to leave the room.

"Where have you been, son?"

Steve looks directly to his father. It will be hard but he has to be strong.

"Like I said, I was out, on my own. Something happen?"

Jack gets up from the sofa and goes to the table near the door and picks up an envelope.

"I don't know. You tell me… Something has been happening, son?"

"Could you be more specific? What is going on?"

"I know you don't want to run the business. You've told me more than once. Your mom's influence really has gotten into you… I should have raised you by myself"

"Mom's always worried about other people. I'm proud to be honest like her"

Jack stops and stands in front of his son.

"Did she teach you to be a traitor?" his father's voice has raised a little.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Steve never leaves his father's eyes.

The movement is too fast for him. And his face starts to sting. A slap from his father. He didn't hide himself or backed down. Steve didn't move from his spot and keeps staring at his father whose voice is much lower now.

"Don't talk to me like that, Steven… I shouldn't even beat you, after you've been in bed with that whore. You smell like her… At least you should have the decency to take a shower before entering this house. We are enemies, how could you have done that?!"

Steve gulps. The sting on his face almost forgotten, hearing his father talking about Catherine that way.

"You wanted to prove what, Steven? That you are a rebel? That you don't give a damn about me? About your father? About your family? Are you so ashamed about us? We have an empire…"

"An empire made of what? Drugs? Guns? Death? Dirty money? It this the great empire of yours? I don't want none of this shit!"

His father hits him again. Another slap on his face.

"Clean your mouth before talking about that! You have everything that exists in this world because of my dirty money, as you call it! You have everything because of me and you are banging our enemy's daughter?! Don't you have any shame?!"

"I'm not banging anyone! I love her!" Steve shouts out. His father doesn't say anything and stares at him. He opens the envelope and takes some pictures. He hands them to him. "Since last week that I know you two have been seeing each other. But I hoped it won't be serious… that you just wanted to play. How long? How long this has been happening?"

"Why do you care?!"

"When you left this afternoon I knew you would see her. Don't worry. I won't do anything to Freddie, because his father is still my friend. But I will not tolerate any more lies."

"What? Did you listen what I said? I love her."

Jack McGarrett opens a drawer and takes another envelope from there.

"You leave tomorrow. In the first flight to Hawaii. You'll finish your studies there. And I don't want to hear anything more about you and this girl. Do you understand me?!"

"You can't expect me I'll do this"

"Your decision will make her pay or not." Jack puts his hand on a phone "I make a call and her father will receive the proof of your profanity. What a shame… Despite she is a whore, I have to say: she is beautiful"

Steve feels his head is going to explode. If he is being sent to Hawaii, away from everyone he knows, he can't think of what her father would do to her. Damn his life and this gang's war. He shuts his eyes and swallows hard. 

**Rollins's Family House – 7:30 PM**

Catherine gets near to the office and the door is open. There is a guy that she recognizes from some reunions that his father organizes in their home. She knocks on the door.

"Good afternoon."

"Oh, hey little love, come in. I have someone I want you to know."

Catherine enters in the room slowly.

"I was waiting for you, where have you been?"

And here they are… The questions.

"Well, like I've said, I've been studying with Lori, at the library"

"Uh… I believe there were books on the shelf"

Catherine turns suddenly to that guy. Who he thinks he is to talk about her life? She glares at him and then at her dad.

"Billy is right… Oh, sorry for my lack of manners. Catherine this is William Harrington. I want you to know him. He is a good guy, he is willing to make part of this family"

Catherine is on her way to shake this guy's hand, but she stops when she registers what her dad has just said "What?"

"Hi Catherine. Nice to meet you. In fact you really are beautiful, no doubt about that", the young man says.

Catherine can see what is happening and she just wants to run from there. Her father, one of the drug dealers from Chicago, besides Steve's father, wants for her to marry this guy. She can't believe that. Hopefully, she will disappear in two months. Catherine steps up her own game and acts like she is enjoying this idea. The better thing to do is to keep the whole world entertained. This will give her time to prepare her escape with Steve. It's a dangerous game, but for Steve and for their love she is capable of doing anything.

* * *

 **Year 2016**

 **Rollins Family House – 08:30 AM**

"C'mon, John! You're getting late, honey!"

John is getting ready for school but one book is missing. His mother is calling for him again and he can't find that damn book. He shouldn't have come home so late yesterday. Catherine goes to her son's room and stops on the door frame with a book in her hand.

"Are you looking for this?"

John looks up and sees what he is looking for being hold by his mom's hands.

"Mom! I was looking for that! Thanks!"

"C'mon, I'll drive you to school"

They descend to downstairs, leaving the house. Catherine always loves the chance to be away from the house, even if it's just for a couple of minutes.

"I can't wait to have my license... Soon I'll be sixteen!"

Catherine laughs.

"I know... Sooner than later you'll be on your own"

"Hey, do you want to teach me how to drive?"

They are already in the car and she starts the engine.

"Are you sure? Usually it's a father thing... I don't wan..."

"C'mon, mom. I'm asking you. You are a good driver and... You know, if dad is with me at the same place more than 30 minutes we will be arguing"

Catherine sighs. His son has his father's temper, don't doubt about that. That young nature that leads him to be a fighter, but with principles. She couldn't be more proud of him. Because that's what his dad was... Even if he has his eyes, is his temper which makes Catherine even more proud about him.

"We've talked about this... He is your father. You should respect him more"

"Mom... He should respect you too. Don't give me that..."

Catherine just shuts her mouth. What she could say to him? Nothing. Billy doesn't respect her... Thank God he doesn't know John is not his son.

"Sorry, mom. I don't want you to get upset-"

Catherine interrupts him "No, I'm not upset. Everything is fine" She gives him a little smile "C'mon. I'll teach you to drive, but first: school. You're here"

John gives a kiss to his mother and leaves the car. Catherine turns over and heads home. But first, like she always like to do when she can, she wants to be on that coffee shop. That coffee shop near the city center that reminds her of him. The first place where they had met.

Getting to the place, she parks the car and enters in the store with a smile on her face. God, it's like she could see him right there, sitting on that bench on the counter with a beer on his hand. She smiles widely at her memory. The focused expression he wore while he listened to his friend Freddie.

She gets in, sits on a bench and orders a strong coffee. Her favorite.

She loves him, always will, and she expects him to be happy. That he has found what he needed to stay away from his family business. And she finds herself wondering, again, if he is happy, maybe with a bunch of kids and a beautiful wife, in the warm sun of Hawaii. If he has that, all of her suffering has been worth it. 

**McGarrett's House – 3 PM**

Steve is getting impatient. His wife notices that, but doesn't say anything. Lynn places her hand on his, trying to give him some support. She knows that it may be hard for him, being again on Chicago. Permanently.

Steve is not nervous about seeing his mother. He is nervous because maybe there's a chance to see her again. How she would look? Too different? He had heard that she had gotten married a little time after he had been sent away by his father. That had hurt him.

Maybe there was some explanation… But she should have known, despite everything, he would do anything for her… He would be waiting for her, but… But she had ran off and married with another guy… And they have a son… How could she?

His hurt had accompanied him for some years, but he managed to always find new women to hook up with. Maybe to forget about her. But that had stopped two years ago, when he had to marry Lynn. The main objective was clear: she was a daughter of a big arms dealer from Chicago. She was an opportunity to turn his work even more interesting and useful.

She was fun, his family always pressuring him to marry. So why not to do it?

He looks at her and gives her a smile. He never came back after he left, fifteen years ago. His father and mother always were the ones to visit him on Oahu. But he has to be here. More than never. His father has died, he has to bury him. Besides that, the time to take this down has arrived. All these years planning this mission… All the effort his friend Danny had put on this case… it was hard, but he finally gained Jack McGarrett's confidence, helping through the deals. Now, it's the time for Steve and Danny work together and finally destroy all of his father's empire.

They knock on the door and enters home. Everything is the same. The same furniture, the same space. He inhales the natural aroma from his home. He sees his mother and greets her.

After a while, his mother asks Steve to join her and Danny on the office. He sits down and accepts a glass of whiskey.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is with me in this one! I believe someone was mad that I wrote about Catherine being with Billy and Steve with Lynn. Please, be patient. I love McRoll and they will always be together on my stories. But we need some hurt and action till then. So, hope you all like this new chapter! Feel free to leave suggestions or questions! :D**

* * *

 **(continuation from the previous chapter)**

"Your dad wasn't what I dreamed of and I don't know what to do, Steven. With all of these... I don't know, I'm afraid of your dad's enemies... They can kill us"

Steve finishes his drink, never losing his temper. He gives his hand to hers and says.

"Mother, I'm here. I'm here to stay"

Doris stands up from her chair and hugs his son.

"I'm so sorry, Stevie... I know you don't wa-"

"Never mind. Forget all of that. I'm here."

He gulps hard. He knows what he has to do, although he is sure that he may not to get out of it alive.

"But I can't do it alone" And Steve looks at Danny "Danny will stay with me"

 **Rollins Family House - Same Day – 6:00 PM**

Billy isn't home for a few days and she is grateful. So she enjoys being with her friend Lori. She is a nurse and a hard working woman. Unfortunately, Catherine didn't take the chance to get a job. She got pregnant, and then got married… Well, she had to be at home. But it was good seeing her son growing up.

For some time, she has been feeling the need to get back to study. Maybe get a degree in English literature. She had always loved to read, so…

She sighs. Catherine knows this is going to be a new battle for her when Billy gets home.

She is on hospital's cafeteria waiting for Lori, and finally she arrives.

"Lori, How have you been?" They hug each other. Lori had contacted Catherine in the early of afternoon saying that she needed to talk to her, but she had to wait her shift ends.

"So, something happened?"

"Catherine I saw someone today…"

"Ok… You were hurt?" Catherine is on alert. Her friend's behavior is alarming.

"Ok. Just, breathe, alright? Thank God we are in the Hospital" she mutters.

"What? Lori?"

"Catherine, I saw Steve. Steve McGarrett. He is here."

Suddenly, Catherine feels the dizziness coming over to her head, like she is going to pass out. But she hangs in there and tries to stay calm, breathing hard.

"What are you saying, Lori? This is a joke?"

"What? No, of course not! You know I wouldn't do that to you. It was him, Catherine. I was going to pick up my sister from the airport and it was him. I'm sure. It was him."

Catherine places her hand on her face, completely shocked.

"No… It can't be… No…" She whispers.

Lori can see how Catherine is pale.

"Look, you need something? Maybe a glass of water?"

Catherine doesn't say anything. It was supposed not seeing him ever again. How can this be true? She feels like she is lost in a labyrinth and she feels trapped without a clue how she will handle something like… like seeing him again.

 **McGarrett's House – 7:30 PM**

Freddie and Steve are hugging each other, like real brothers. Of course, Freddie went to see Steve at Hawaii. More than once. He had been there on his honeymoon with Kelly. Fortunately, his father managed to sell the business to Steve's father and Freddie stood away from that life. Now, he runs a bar downtown.

"So, what do you say we go to the coffee shop near the center? It's our place!"

"What? It's still open? I thought that place was closed by now! Good times we spent there…"

Steve remembers vividly why he loves that place so much, besides the great nights with his friends. In that place was where he talked with Catherine for the first time. And there he discovered that was something different about her.

He and Freddie manage to get out and they head to the coffee shop.

"I can't believe you're really here, man! That's for good?"

Steve looks at his friend. He could tell to Freddie, but he can't. He can't put him in danger.

"Well, I'm going to be here for some time..."

"Running business?"

Freddie refused himself to believe that Steve would do that. His friend always fought against it, but in their last conversations something odd had happened: he always tried to not talk about that.

"Well, how is Kelly?" And it seems he is avoiding him again. Freddie sighs. He doesn't want to talk about it now, but he will get the truth from Steve one day.

"She is fine... We've been thinking about being parents..."

Steve's eyes widened at his friend's words and he slaps Freddie's shoulder.

"That's great man! You'll be a great dad... Why you two are wondering about it, anyway?"

"Well, we have to sort things out, you know... but we'll get there"

They continue their conversation and they arrive to the small coffee shop. The memories of that place start to be overwhelming for Steve but he keeps his cool. Every single detail makes him remember her. Freddie and Steve get a seat on a table.

"So, you think you'll be ready to see her?" Freddie asks. He couldn't contain his words. His friend was married, yeah, but he knows that Steve had never forgotten Catherine.

Steve is ok with the question. They are friends and he expects that Freddie come up with this.

"I don't know... I think I am. Because she moved on, I moved on, so... We are grown up and we have to deal with that"

Freddie nods. He is about to say something but he lost his words, staring for something behind Steve.

"What, Freddie?"

His friend doesn't say a word and Steve follows his gaze. He turns his head and he knows why Freddie lost his words... Because, now, Steve is with no words too.

 **Coffee Shop - 8:00 PM**

Catherine didn't know what to do. Steve is back? Lori was worried and decided to be with her, trying to calm her down. She knew that Catherine loved that small coffee shop and decided to take her there. Catherine was glad for her help and being away from home just a little it could be good. She needed to compose herself.

They enter in the shop. Catherine is walking to a table, so she can sit and wait for Lori who was getting some tea and coffee.

But when she sees his friend Freddie, she stopped. In fact, what really had made her stop dead on her tracks was the guy who was with Freddie. Something was familiar in that body and when he turned around, she couldn't believe in her eyes. She thought she would pass out and she tried to lean on the door. God. It was him. The same blue eyes that would trap her anywhere. The same expression on his face. Steve. She felt someone besides her, grabbing her arm.

"Are you ok?"

Catherine looks at Lori.

"I'm alright... Just... Maybe I should sit for a minute"

"Outside, then?"

Catherine stops her friend and finds a new strength inside her.

"No. Here."

Despite all the mixed feelings she is experiencing, the only thing she is sure is: she just wants to sit there and take a look at him, to make sure that it's him, in front of her. The whole world can explode after, but now she just wants to see him.

It's like everything around him had disappeared. She was there, in front of him. She was older, of course, but still beautiful. Her dark hair cascading on her shoulders… That delicate face that always fascinated him, it was like he was seeing a seventeen years old Catherine before his eyes.

"Steve? Steve?"

He blinks and he knows that Freddie is calling for him, which made him wake up from his daze. She was there and she didn't back down. She is sitting on the table behind him. How dare she? Steve finds hard to control himself. It seems that the pain and the disappointment had come back and settled on his heart. He turns to his friend and closes his eyes. He grips the bottle in front of him.

"Take it easy, man. If you want, we can go"

Steve's face has changed. Freddie knows that something is about to happen.

"Man, don't forget that despite her dad is dead, everything remains the same. You have to think throug-"

"I know. I know that her husband took over things."

And it was true. William Harrington was the other drug dealer from the state. But what gets on his nerves is the fact that Catherine chose to marry him.

"She is challenging me, man. Why did she not go?"

"Steve... calm down, man. You're not thinking well. She doesn't look like a person that is challenging anoth-"

"Yeah, right. She can fool people. She fooled me, remember?"

"Steve, don't be unfair. Look she is be-"

"I don't care"

And Steve stands up quickly without giving time to Freddie to stop him. He turns and goes over her. He is letting his sadness and a kind of jealousy take over him.

Catherine sees him coming on her way and, suddenly, the strength that she felt was no longer there and she just tries to stand up to get away from him. But he is too fast and he is already in front of her.

"So Catherine... It's been a long time"

She tries to remain calm and steeled her nerves. His tone is masked by sarcasm, and she starts to regret her decision to stay on that coffee shop.

"Hi, Steve" She manages to say.

"It surprises me, you're not here with your husband... How is he anyway?"

Catherine flinches, hearing him talking like that. He must hate her for what she's done.

Lori steps in.

"Hi, McGarrett! Back in town, uh?"

"Yeah, I guess. Everything's fine, Lori?" Steve never leaves Catherine's eyes, waiting for an answer from her.

"Yeah, Of course. Well, we've got go, I'm working tomorrow, so..." Lori tries to do something for her friend.

Catherine is frozen in that place and doesn't say anything. Unlike Steve, who keeps pushing her. "Oh, really? Of course... Catherine here must be at home, isn't it, Catherine? Your family must be waiting for you..."

His voice is sharp and it cuts like knives. Freddie is now on his side.

"Hi ladies. Well, we've got to get going..."

"Yeah, it's true. I must be at home, my wife is waiting for me" Steve chimes in again. He doesn't know why, but he needs to let her know that he is not alone, even if his marriage is empty of meaning.

The mention of his wife made Catherine's heart swell. Surprisingly, not with jealousy, but with a kind of relief that he is not alone. That he had found someone. It swelled with pain because she knows he hates her. But, this little relief, made her find the courage to say something.

"Glad to know you're ok... Let's go, Lori?" Catherine stands up and Lori goes to her side.

They get out, leaving Steve and Freddie behind.

"Perhaps my dad was right about her" Freddie couldn't believe in what he is hearing. "What the fuck, man?! Are you insane?"

Steve glares at his friend and he doesn't say another word.

 **Rollin's House - 01:00 AM**

Catherine can't sleep. She is only able to think about him. Despite all the sharp words and his hatred towards her, Catherine can only see his beautiful face. Fifteen years ago he was beautiful, and now he seems to be even better. Like she had always hoped, he is not alone... He has somebody. Thank God.

Catherine shuts her eyes and let a tear stream down her face. She is not sad about it. For God's sake! He deserves to be happy. She just hopes that he hasn't changed his principles. If he is here it means he will be running his father's business? She couldn't see him like a head of a gang. He never wanted that. Is he so changed? All this questions bring lack of sleep.

John has a brother?

Or a Sister?

Both?

She reprimands herself for thinking like that. Make Billy John's father, it was a decision she chose to forget it ever happened. John was the result of their love, only she knew that. Nobody else. And it should stay that way.

 **McGarrett's House - 01:00 AM**

He was not supposed to see Catherine... After all, he still loved her, he was sure about that and the evidence was his behavior with her… Something inside of Steve made him talk like that with her. He couldn't help it. And he feels like a coward, a total loser... especially after he got home.

He was upset and, for some reason he can't explain, he thought that maybe having sex was the best way to get over the unexpected meeting at the coffee shop. So he grabbed Lynn and pushed her to the bedroom. He must be good on bed, because Lynn was always willing to have sex with him. Maybe because she wants children, what had never happened, because he always said that he is not ready.

And here they are. She is sleeping on her side giving him her back. He knows that today he wasn't a caring guy, like he used to be. That was pure animalistic... But, in that moment he came he saw her. He saw her beautiful face, right in front of him and he just wanted to cry. Lynn thought that was normal, because it wasn't the first time that had happened. He needs to get away from that bed.

After getting a quick shower, Steve gets up, grabs his briefs from the floor and dresses them, taking a shirt and pants from the drawer. He goes downstairs, to the kitchen. Somebody is on the office, the light was on.

He grabs a cup of water and knocks on the office door. He hears Danny's voice. "Come in!"

Steve gets in the office, closes the door behind him and takes a sit across from Danny. "You don't sleep?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is still with me on this story! Hope you all like this new chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed this story! After seeing the pics from 707 I think McRoll fans will be broken as much I will be. So fiction is my remedy! Hope to help you all with this story too :D  
**

 **As always, feel free to leave suggestions or questions! :D**

* * *

 **(continuation from the previous chapter)**

"Steve... Look, it's good you are here" Danny presses a button under the secretary, shutting down the microphone's system "Somebody told me that you had talked with Catherine Rollins..."

Steve's eyes widened "Are you following me?"

"Calm down man... We are in this together. It was a guy from our team who talked to me. We have people everywhere, you know that. You have to be careful..." Danny takes a long look at his partner, who is also his friend and then says "I just wanted to know if you are ok…"

"I'm suspecting we aren't being listened or taped..."

Danny says no with his head and Steve keeps going.

"Well... It was weird, you know? I just... The anger and the disappointment seemed bigger than anything else"

"Steve you should calm yourself down. You should've listened to me when I said that something was wrong about that wedding..."

"Yeah... There has been always something wrong... She got married with him..." Steve stands up and starts pacing the room.

"Maybe you two can talk thr-"

"Are you crazy?! I can't even think about that. She has chosen her path. And you and me have an important mission..."

"Steve, I'm just trying to say that maybe you should talk to her. This is about to turn nasty, do you really want for her and her son to get caught in the middle of this?"

His words made him stop pacing. Should he talk to her? He isn't an heartless man... He loves her, for God's sake. Always will. Why can't he freeze his emotions when Catherine is on the line? He had always delegated Catherine life and her son's life on Danny hands. He only knew the basics, letting this part of the investigation with other people. That's was the way he found to deal with this part of the job. He sighs. "Well, good night."

And Steve leaves the room. He doesn't know how to do it. But, maybe Danny is right. Deeply, he knows Danny is right.

* * *

 **Three Months Later**

 **John's School - 08:30 AM**

John is again late for school, but Catherine tried her best to get there on time.

"John, you have to be more punctual... You should've been here 15 minutes ago!"

"I know mom. Can we talk about that later?"

John gives a kiss on his mom cheek and leaves the car. Catherine sighs looking at her son, who is entering in the school. She turns around and heads to get a coffee from the street. Since her accidental meeting with Steve, she never came back to that coffee shop.

She decided to go to a little park in he center and sits on a bench for a little bit. She wants to read some flyers about an English Literature degree in the University of Chicago. She just wants to do something, even if it is only for herself. John is going to be independent soon and she knows his son would alright. He just needs to work on his schedule and in one year John will be at college. Catherine can't picture herself being at home, all day long, with her husband. She had never talked with Billy about get back to study and maybe today is that day.

She enjoys the calmness of the park. It's early in the morning and only a few people were there. And her mind wanders, again, to fifteen years ago. Everything was so new, so fresh, and so full of hope. Steve was so kind... always a charmer, a competitive guy. A cute guy who never took no for an answer.

When they first met, she always tried to not give him too much attention. But there was something about him, which made her forget all the rules they had. When they had first kiss, on the back of Lori's house. It was so spontaneous. Like she was doing what she was meant for.

Catherine smiles fondly thinking about the happiness that was gone. But it gave her the strength to talk with Billy about the college. She gets up and heads home.

 **Rollins House - 9:30 AM**

"Your son continues to arrive late at school" Catherine hears Billy saying behind the paper he has on his hands, sitting on the office.

"Well, yeah. I have to talk about that with him, I know. Look I want to talk with you about something." The relationship she had developed with Billy is nearer to disdain than anything else. She found a way to protect herself and her son. Billy had found a way to be the head of the business. So everything was very clear between them, especially since ten years ago, when her father had died.

"What do you want? A trip? You know, you should be more in social life... "

"What? Are you serious?"

"What, you are my wife, you need to obey to that kind of role"

She huffs.

"Don't give me that shit. We've talked about that before"

That captures Billy's attention.

"Watch your tone"

"You're not my dad, we're pretty clear about that"

"You are starting to annoying me. What the hell do you want?" He lands the paper on the secretary.

"I just want to tell you that I'll be applying to college"

"What?!"

"Yeah, I will finish my degree in English Literature. John's is a grown man. And I need to do something, since I am not shaped to be in a role of a gangster wife, sorry"

The calm expression that Billy wore left him.

"No."

"I'm not asking for your permission. I'm just saying what I will do. I have the money"

"How do you have money?"

"I'm not stupid. I think we're both know that. You expected me not save my own money?"

Billy is surprised by her words. He knows that she never wanted anything regarding to the business, but he never expected her to have her own money.

"Well, just for you to know" She gets up from the chair and hears him saying "For such a beautiful woman you should learn anything from the others. You keep embarrassing me"

"Bring your other lovers to your social life. I don't care"

"Then could you not speak with the McGarrett? At least?"

She stops her way to the door and turns to him. It's been three months since she had seen Steve… Why bring it out now? And how did he know? People... Always some people looking at what she is doing.

"Why you didn't tell me that three months ago? You should know I never spoken to him again"

Billy sighs.

"Well, I figured out that wasn't important, since you never saw him again... But now, with this plan of yours, I just want to make sure that even in University you comply with the basic rules"

She glares at him.

"Don't worry. I know what my role is in this fucking life!"

Billy stands up and goes to her, putting his hand around her throat, almost lifting her from the ground.

"You should thank me for being so passive with you. Clearly, you don't know how lucky you are."

She just looks at him. She is not terrified. She was expecting this kind of behavior. it's typical from him.

"You know what the other men do with their wives? Everything. At least I let you do whatever you want"

"You are everything you are because of me"

"Ahem"

They hear someone and Billy just looks to the door. There's a guy with an envelope on his hand. Catherine takes advantage of this momentary distraction and she is capable of leaving his hold.

* * *

 **Two days Later**

 **MontRose Beach – 10AM**

Despite her husband protests, Lori was John's godmother. It's has been good, because they got along very well. They were together many times, and she had invited John to her house near MontRose Beach. John had brought Nahele with him, a friend from school, and Lori insisted with Catherine to go with them too. After the "talk" with Billy, she wasn't sure if she should go with them... But when everything doesn't have any solution, what she could do? Catherine said yes and now, here they are, enjoying the sun, lying on the sand.

John and his friend are playing volleyball, so the two women are just relaxing and enjoying the good weather. But since Catherine has arrived, Lori noticed a little bruise on her neck. Was a tiny black splotch, but it was visible, even with all the make up she was sure her friend had put on.

"Do you want to talk about your mark on your neck?" She quietly asks.

Catherine sighs. She should have predicted that she would notice. She was a nurse, for God's sake.

"It's nothing, don't worry"

"It's been a while since I had seen that kind of thing in you... Billy found out about McGarrett?"

Catherine shakes his head.

"No... Well, he knows that we talked at the cafeteria, nothing else. Is... Well, let's say he didn't like the idea of me applying to college..."

"Asshole"

Catherine sighs again.

"Yeah... But I won't give up on that. I have nothing to lose anymore"

Lori looks at her friend.

"What do you mean?"

Catherine looks at her son and takes a deep breath before speaking.

"John is almost sixteen. Next year he will be at college, finally getting out of here. He is safe, he has his friends, he has his life and he will handle it. I can't be at home all the time without nothing to do, you know? I think… I'll finally going to be crazy... Sometimes, I think that's what Billy had always wanted..."

"I get it... And I'm proud of you, because you were able to raise your son, a beautiful human being, despite your unhappiness. And I think you're right. You can't back down, I know you will love studying again"

"Thanks, Lori. Thanks for never judging me... It was hard that day on the cafeteria. I never thought I would see him again, and his words..."

"About his wife?"

Catherine closes her eyes, blinking away her tears.

"You know, I always wished that... That Steve would be able to find some kind of happiness... That he wouldn't be alone. And he isn't... That's good. Good and healthy. I just pray that he grabs that love with all he has. I just want for him to be happy, that doesn't hurt me... It was his tone. His tone full of sarcasm talking about Billy..."

"I think he's hurt, Catherine. He doesn't know the truth, you know?"

Catherine nods.

"I know... And it must remain like that"

Being married means that you have to comply with your social obligations. Steve was ok with that, looking at that as a part of the job. But when he finds a chance to get away a little… He does exactly that. Today she wanted to go to the beach with some people she called friends. That's good. He loves the water, a pretty good excuse to not be around them all the time.

He had swam over and over. Loving the feeling of the water on his skin. It isn't like Hawaii, but it was pretty close. Steve didn't have a board on Chicago, so why not to buy one? So he gets out of the water, goes to the sand where are Lynn and her friends. Grabs his wallet, dries himself and goes to the nearest surfer shop. When he gets there, two kids are seeing the boards too. He hears the kids talking to each other and chuckles to himself. They can't decide which one they will bought, so he chimes in.

"I think that the blue one is better"

The two kids look at him and the guy with brown hair says to the other:

"I told you man."

"Hey it's your mother, not mine"

Steve furrowed his eyebrows. The kid looks alike someone he has seen before, but he can't quite get there and says to the kids, heading to see the boards.

"You're buying a gift, uh?"

"It's for John mother's"

Steve is looking for a simply white board with some shades of blue.

"I want to surprise her. I know she can surf, although she doesn't do that so much lately"

Steve finds cute that this young man wants to surprise his mother.

"Well, I know some things about surfing. Want some help?"

John is not used to talk with strangers. But for some kind of weird reason, this guy gives him some kind of trust. John looks at Nahele and his friend is already chatting with a girl. John sighs.

"Yeah, of course"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, people! Thank you so much for your nice reviews and favs and follows. It's so great for me to see that you are loving this one! And it seems that it's only the beggining... Or sort of :D I was broken yesterday... Too much mixed feeling, after yesterday's episode... But it gave me an idea to a new McRollins story! Let's see when I will publish the first chapter! But first, this story has to go on! Love you hear ya all! :D**

* * *

 **(continuation from the previous chapter)**

Steve smiles.

"Alright, what's your mother's favorite color?"

"Uh... Blue and purple"

Steve nods and checks some boards.

"But she isn't too much of a show off, you know? She is simple, you know what I mean?"

Steve smiles.

"Hum... I think I know"

Steve picks up a blue surfboard designed with a light purple hibiscus.

"What do you think about this one?"

John beams and says.

"It's like you know my mother. She will love it"

Steve smiles back to him.

"Glad I could help... Now I'm going to pick up one for me"

"Do you need any help?" John chimes in.

"You surf?"

"I'm a rookie, but I love the sea"

"Tell you what, after this we can catch some waves. What do you think?"

"That's cool. I think my friend has already found a better distraction" John says looking to Nahele and the girl whose are happily talking.

Steve chuckles.

"Alright, let's see if you can help me found a surfboard"

* * *

Steve has lost the track on time, being in that shop with the young guy. It's like he knew him for so long, which is weird. But he decides to not think too much about it. When he is ready to pay for his new surfboard, his wife enters on the shop.

"Steve! You were here all of this time?!"

Steve looks at her and sighs.

"Yeah... Needed a board."

"Well, Jason and Tracie are waiting for us. We need get to home. Danny called, but you left your phone and I picked it up"

Now, Steve is back on business. He pays for his surfboard and shakes John's hand.

"Sorry, kiddo. Maybe another time we can surf together, and..." Steve places his hand on the kid's shoulder and he doesn't know why but he says "Be safe" and he leaves the shop. Like Steve, John is surprised by his admission. Strangely, he liked the guy and he feels some disappointment that they can't surf together.

 **Later that Night**

Catherine was looking at the surfboard. God! It's been too much time without catching some waves. How could her son remember that? She sighs and smiles, following the line of the drawing with his fingers.

"Definitely your son knows how to surprise you"

She hears Lori. Catherine turns around and smiles.

"Yeah... I don't even remember telling him that I used to surf"

"When was the last time you did it?"

"I think... A couple of years ago..."

"I remember when you started surfing and McGarrett always tried to surf with you"

Catherine chuckles.

"Yeah... I don't even know how we manage to not get caught"

Catherine says, with a sad smile on her face.

"Maybe, I'll start surf again" she says, all the good memories flooding on her mind. The good memories where she and Steve were happy.

"You should do that. If you feel good with surfing, you should do it" Lori encourages her.

* * *

 **Two Months Later**

"You're sure you want to hang out with your mother?" Catherine teases her son. "Maybe you have a girlfriend to be with" She grins.

"C'mon, mom! Stop with that! Of course, I want to be with you. Besides it's cool to have your mom on college"

Catherine laughs with his son. She is happy that John always has her back, even if he is young.

"C'mon, let's get you on the driver's seat"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! We just have to go to the library. You will be fine"

"I had the best teacher"

John beams to Catherine and she smiles. Her son is already sixteen and have his license a month ago.

They pull near the bookstore. When Catherine is about to get on the store his son phone starts ringing.

"See, just what I've said: girlfriends" She laughs and enters the store giving John some kind of privacy.

 **Ten minutes later**

Steve is on the shop in the other street with some guys that are working for him. He is talking and trying to arrange a new deal. Occasionally he glances to the other side of the street and... it's her. It's Catherine... He can't believe it's her. He tries to remain calm and he keeps talking with the guys. But he can't help but see that she is not alone. _She is with a young man, that must be her son_ , he thought. What he didn't notice was that he already knew that kid.

The kid is outside, so maybe it's a good thing he goes to the store and tries to talk with her. His last talk about her was with Danny, and it made him think. He was being a stubborn guy and unfair to her? Since he saw her at that cafeteria, he had never was with her again.

Steve focuses his attention to the deal. When it's done, he decides that it's time to talk with her.

Steve gives orders to the guys stay where they are and he walks to the other side of the street. He is a man on a mission but with afraid that he will lose the courage to talk with her. When he gets near the door he stumbles on the kid who suddenly had turned around. The kid's phone lands on the floor and they look at each other.

"Sorry, kiddo" Steve says without leaving the kid's eyes. He seems familiar, and Steve doesn't know why. But his mind keep running around circles, just in a second, trying to find who the kid is.

"Oh man. I'm sorry because I didn't see you coming" John speaks for the first time. And John knows who the guy is. Instantly, when the kid speaks Steve remembers who he is too. And all of what they talked and the gift he helped him buy, flood to his mind and he can't believe it.

"Hey! You're the guy from the surfer shop! I have to thank you, man! My mom loved the gift!" John pats the man's shoulder. Everything is so messed up that he feels his mind going on overdrive. Steve takes a deep breath and tries to remains focus and gives him an answer.

"It's ok. Glad she liked" He feigns a smile.

"Yeah, she even started to surf again. Hope we can meet and surf together" John like to be around that man, even if he doesn't know his name. But for some weird reason, the guy offers him a state of easiness that he is not used to feel.

Steve takes a moment to answer but he decides to end the conversation. This is wrong, weird and overwhelming.

"Let me see your phone" Steve grabs John's phone and apparently everything is fine.

"If it is broken, let me know"

John inspects his phone.

"I think it's ok, man"

Steve slaps John on his back and they stare at each other. Steve gulps and, for the second time they had talked, he says again "Be safe" and enters in the shop. John stays without words and he moves to say something to the man, but his phone starts ringing and he picks it up.

 **Bookstore**

He couldn't believe that the kid was her son. Now he doesn't have too much courage to talk with her so he tries to gain some time and picks up a magazine. He technically helped the kid to buy a surfer board to Catherine and it's like destiny is slapping Steve's face. Steve tries to collect himself and he looks around. And there she is. He quickly spots Catherine near a shelf. In that night on the coffee shop he noticed how she continues being beautiful, but now he just wants to take a moment to see her. Her gaze is on the books, analyzing each one of them. Despite everything, Steve is sure, he will be forever hers.

He has to do what he needs to so he goes over her. Standing by her side he is sure she didn't notice his presence. He grabs a book and he is the first one to talk.

"I need to speak with you"

Catherine freezes for a second. His unmistakable voice... She tries to regain some balance and leans on the shelf.

"In one minute on the bathroom downstairs"

He takes the book with him downstairs. The bookstore is a big one with two floors. She gulps and tries to remain calm. She looks to her side, and Steve is already gone. In that moment she sees her son entering on the bookstore, heading towards her.

"Sorry, mom. My call took me some minutes. So what are you seeing?"

She didn't say nothing and John is aware of her pale face.

"Mom, are you ok? Do you want to sit down a little bit?"

Catherine hears her son's questions, but she doesn't know what to say. She can only asks _what the hell does Steve want?_ She takes a deep breath and looks at John.

"Don't worry honey... Maybe I ate something that wasn't good. I'll go downstairs to the bathroom, alright?"

"Are you sure? I can go with you"

"No. It's ok. I'm good. Just wait here"

Catherine gives a kiss on her son's cheek and manages to get downstairs. She is nervous and doesn't know what she will find in this conversation.

 **BookStore Bathroom**

Steve is behind the door waiting for her to come. He should tell her about the surfer board? No. No. It's better if she doesn't know. He seems to be a good kid. Is He doing the right thing? He hears the steps and goes behind the door. When she opens it and steps in, he appears and shuts the door.

He looks at her and the space is too small. He can even smell her perfume, the same she usually wore fifteen years ago, he notices.

Catherine tries to stay away from him, even in the tiny space, looking intently at him.

"Don't be scared. I won't hurt you" He assures her. She nods.

"I know... I just... What happened?"

"That is my question. What happened Catherine?"

No. That can't be true. He wants to talk about that?

"What happened fifteen years ago?"

"Steve..."

"Just... I just need to hear it from you"

"Steve, please... Don't make me doing this..."

"What the hell, Catherine? I know all about your life and I'm pretty sure you don't love Billy. How could you married and have a kid with him?"

His tone is accusatory. And he has every right to talk like that. She just stares at him. She doesn't want to lie to him, but doesn't want to tell the truth either.

"Look, I shouldn't be here"

She tries to dismiss him and goes to the door but he is in front of her, inches apart and that makes so damn hard to resist him.

Feeling her body so close to him, makes his heart race. They look at each other and he lost himself in her eyes. He puts his hand on her face and pulls her to him, crashing his lips against hers.

At first she is surprised, but then she gave up thinking. And she responds to the kiss, placing her hands on his neck, grabbing his hair. There's nothing gentle on their actions. Everything is raw and needy.

Both of them won't back down. It's been too many years. Steve lifts Catherine and sits her on the tiny sink. He ravishes her neck but she does the same to him, pulling him even closer. She intertwines her legs around his waist as she feels his hands underneath her blouse on her back.

But when the broom, which was next to them, hits the floor they wake up. They wake up from the dream they've been in. They look at each other and Steve retreats himself from her. Catherine put her hand on her mouth that now feels so empty without him. She gets off of the sink and heads to the bathroom's door. Steve knows that he should let her go, but he can't do it and grabs her by her wrist, causing her to face him. Again, with their faces so close.

"Tell me, Catherine. Tell me you don't love him"

Catherine's eyes widened. She thought that Steve only wanted answers about fifteen years ago. But now he just seems a guy who wants to know if he is loved. If his hopes are unfounded or not. Steve leans on her and touches her nose with his own.

"Please..."

Catherine shuts her eyes. She can't lie to him. Not again.

"I don't"

The grip on her wrist softens and she opens her eyes again. She places one of her hands on his face, rubbing it.

"I don't, Steve. Please believe me, I don't love him, but-"

Steve silences her words with another kiss, this time much more gentle. They broke apart and Catherine says to him with tears on her face.

"I'm sorry Steve. I'm so sorry for everything. I'm so sorry for lying, for..."

Steve just looks at her intently, wanting to know everything.

She tries to speak again, but there's a knock on the door.

"Mom, you're ok?"

Catherine put her hand on Steve's mouth.

"I'm ok, John. I'm coming out"

She looks at Steve and mimics _I'm sorry._ Steve hides himself behind the door. Catherine tries to compose herself and gets out of the bedroom never leaving his eyes.

"Mom, sorry. I was worried"

"It's ok, John. Did you find something?"

John takes a look at his mom.

"You sure you are ok?"

"Yeah, John. I'm fine. C'mon"

They head upstairs. Catherine wants to be quick because she knows that Steve needs to get out from that bathroom.

 **Bookstore's Bathroom**

Steve is trying to know for sure that he can get out. Finally the only thing he hears is silence. So he puts some water on his face and cleans himself, just to try to calm himself down. And her words echo on his head… _I'm so sorry for lying._ Lying for what? He is sure she loves him. Damn she was on his arms minutes ago. What she's been lying about? He doesn't know why but the kid's face appears on his mind. He looks at the mirror and a question pops up to his head. _Is this kid my son?_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** **Hey guys! So this is a crucial chapter, where Steve will know something that will change his life... I think you all know what I'm talking about. Hope you like it! And, once again, thank you so much for all your reviews. You are amazing! A note to FicreaderT: your question is answered in this chapter! thanks!**

* * *

 **(continuation from the previous chapter)**

And Steve remembers _It's ok, John_ , she had said. _John._.. John was the name of his grandfather. The father of his mother. He always told Catherine that he loved his grandfather John. Just because he was a guy with principles, he had never wished for his daughter to marry with a guy like Jack McGarrett.

Grandpa John never came to his house, Steve always went there on vacations. He had always refused to be on a McGarrett's house. Just because of that, Steve always thought that he was the best guy ever…

 _Shit._ That kid can be his son. That would explain a lot.

 **Bookstore**

Catherine keeps looking in the shelves without any focus on that. She could only remember Steve.

"Hey, maybe this one is good" John shows to his mother a book and that makes her to wake up for the reality.

"Do you want to have it? As she is speaking, she notices Steve leaving the bookstore. She breathes hard. God. She is not feeling well but she has to be strong. She looks at her son.

"Mom?"

"Sorry, John. I'm a little distracted today" She smiles at him "Let me see if this is a good one..."

She grabs the book from his son's hands, trying to focus her attention in another thing besides Steve.

* * *

 **McGarrett's Home**

Steve gets home and heads straight to the office where he knows he will find Danny.

"Danny, I need to talk with you"

Danny looks up at him and sees his serious face.

"Good, I was going to the warehouse, maybe we could go together"

Steve nods and they get out from the house.

 **Danny's car**

"What happened Steve? You were caught or something?"

"No. Look, this morning I managed to talk to Chin. He received the first documents about the offshore accounts."

"Good. That's good. But what's the matter?"

"Danny, how old is Catherine's son?"

"I don't know exactly... But I think he's around sixteen... In fact, I heard something about he had turned sixteen years old a month or so ago"

Steve starts to count. He is sure Catherine hadn't cheat on him, back then. She didn't even know Billy, when they were together.

"Shit" He mutters.

"What's going on, man?" Danny asks with a worried tone.

"I think... I think he is my son" Steve quietly says.

"What?!" Danny almost jumps on the seat. "What the hell are you saying?"

"Look, doing the math, he was conceived before I went to Hawaii"

"What? No... I think he has born with 8 months, I think... But what caused all of this?"

"I spoke to her this morning"

"You spoke with Catherine? Today?"

"We've talked about... well we sort of talked about things"

"Sort of?"

Steve looks at Danny.

"Look, something is not right. About her, fifteen years ago, but, mostly, about the kid. If he is my son than that's an explanation for her run off and married Billy. I was gone!"

Danny doesn't take the look from the road.

"She could've lied, and the baby was born with nine months... You have to know this, Steve. If he is your son you have to know, man! They are on the mouth of the wolf"

Steve shuts his eyes.

"I know, man! But I wasn't able to make any more questions this morning... I have to talk with her. Only Catherine can tell the truth"

"We'll think about a way to do this"

"I met him... I met her son... And I don't know why, but it was like I knew him, you know? I don't know, man... If he is my son, I don't know if I could forgive her"

"Steve, if he is your son, you have to take him out of this mess"

Steve looks at Danny.

"I know"

 **Rollins's House - Catherine's Bedroom**

 _God,_ she thought. She almost had told him the truth. What the hell is wrong with her? If John didn't come up, she would tell him everything. But who can blame her. Those kisses made her forget everything else around her. She breathes hard and tries to calm herself, pacing the room. Steve knows that she didn't love Billy and she has a little hope that he will hate her a little less. She was incapable of lying to him again. Especially, on that situation… And she doesn't know what she will do or how she will react if she sees him again.

* * *

 **McGarrett's House – 09:00 PM**

After some meetings, Steve was able to, finally, get home. He just need a little more time to get all the evidences he needs to burn down the business. The problem is the moles on Police Department. But he has the best agents he had ever met and he has to believe in that. Danny has been the best, but something is missing and he needs some other help. He had just sat on the couch when Lynn interrupts his thoughts.

"Hey, honey. I thought I wouldn't see you today" She kisses him.

"And why is that?"

"I'm going to my parent's house... Daddy's birthday is coming, and we need to get everything ready on time."

That new information could be good for him. He could get some more info from Andrew's house too. _Sorry, Lynn, but your family will going down too._ He is not really sorry for that, after all, his marriage was part of the big plan since the beginning. He needs to talk with Chin and Kono.

"… Rollins family"

The mention of that name made him stop thinking and actually hearing what his wife is saying.

"What about Rollins?"

"Steve, do you ever listen when I'm talking to you?"

He tries very hard to not roll his eyes at her.

"I'm saying, that Rollins will be there too"

Steve's eyes widened.

"Steve, don't be mad at me. You know my father always had connections with them"

"I can't believe it..."

"Look, Don't make a scene. This is the first time you'll be there, so calm down. Maybe Harrington's wife is going this time"

The mention of Catherine made him clenching his jaw.

"What do you want to say with that?"

"Well, you know... She never goes to this kind of reunions... What is fun is that she doesn't even care if her husband goes with one of his mistress"

"And how do you know all of that?"

She laughs.

"C'mon, Steve. Everybody knows that. Everyone thinks she is kind of crazy, you know? When her dad died everything was even worse. She stopped caring. At least they have a son…"

 _If he is Billy's son_ , he thought. He can't imagine Catherine being like this... Like she had given up.

"When is this party?"

"Tomorrow"

Despite being a danger situation, it could be an opportunity to talk to Catherine.

"Alright. I'll be there"

Steve stands up from the couch and leaves a kiss on Lynn's face.

* * *

 **Next Day**

 **Lynn's Father House – 08:00 PM**

Steve has been there one or two times. Visits those were important for him to know the space. He has two important missions that night. At least he could count on Danny's help. Steve is on the living room, with Lynn by his side, talking to his father-in-law. He takes a sip from his red wine and pretends to be the human that is more interested in their talk. Occasionally, he is glancing to the door, hoping to see her. Steve is a man that doesn't do anything without having a plan.

And, finally, here she is. She is behind Billy, smiling to the one who opened the door for them. And he takes a second to watch her. The black dress she is wearing accentuates her curves and he can't deny it. She is beautiful. Steve shifts his weight under toes watching the way Billy is grabbing her waist. Something is not right. He knows that she doesn't love her husband but the way he is putting his hands on her shows a little of brutality.

"… what do you think, Steve?"

Steve turns his gaze to his father in law.

"I think you should, sir. It could be a good arrangement"

He doesn't know how but he managed to hear about the deal they were talking about.

"Good night, gentlemen"

Her husband is right before him. He can't help but feel a little jealous about Billy, though he has to remain strong. His father in law hugs Billy.

"Billy, meet my son-in-law"

Steve makes the first move and extends his hand. Billy accepts it, reluctantly.

"And who is the lady?" Lynn's father asks. Steve can see the surprise in Catherine's eyes.

"Oh, right. This is my wife, Catherine Rollins"

Steve takes her hand and leaves there a kiss.

"Pleasure to finally meet you…"

Catherine looks into his eyes, for a moment and says.

"The pleasure is mine" she says quietly.

"I'm Steve's wife" Lynn chimes in. Steve let go off Catherine's hand and straights himself up.

Catherine feels like that someone is slapping her face. Again. Steve's wife is beautiful, that's for sure. Catherine stands there for a while, since Billy is talking about some things with Andrew. And she can't help but notice the way Steve and Lynn interact with each other… They seem to be very affectionate with one another and she doesn't understand what that meeting on that bookstore was about. Steve kisses Lynn and it seems so real…

She is totally confused and the sadness is all over her face. Was Steve playing with her? God, what she got herself into? Letting Steve know that she doesn't love Billy, just to see him smiling with another woman on his arms…

After dinner, Billy wants to dance with her. And she complies. At this point, she has nothing to lose and she has to play her part on this scene. So she accepts Billy's hand and they head to the center of the room where some couples are dancing. It is a slow music and she just goes with him. She closes her eyes and leans her head on her husband's shoulder. Its better this way, at least she doesn't have to look at Billy. And she imagines that she has seventeen years old again, holding Steve's hand, feeling his skin against her. She smiles and enjoys her imagination which brings some tears to her eyes. How she'd been happy in his arms…

The song ends and Billy says.

"Let's go. I need to talk to Andrew"

Catherine opens her eyes and tries to pull away her tears while Billy goes to another room. Catherine takes that chance to go to the bathroom, at least to brush up her makeup. She asks where it is the bathroom and she goes to a small corridor. Fortunately she doesn't have to wait, the door is open so it is available.

Steve knows where she is. And it is the right time to talk to her. He goes to the same small corridor and knows that the balcony that is next is empty, because Danny had told him seconds ago. Steve excuses himself and goes there, with Danny having his back.

Catherine is leaving the bathroom when she feels a hand on her arm.

"Come with me"

She wants to protest, but his grip is strong and she can't make too much noise. That will put them in danger. Steve doesn't say a word while he leads her to an old room that has a small balcony. They enter and Steve shuts the door.

Catherine steps away from him. After what she saw, she wants distance.

"What the hell do you want, Steve?"

"I need to talk to you"

"Alright, talk. Fast. We can't be here!"

"Don't freak out. Someone is having our backs"

"Don't freak out... You have some nerve..."

"Look, I don't want to fight"

"So what the hell do you want?"

"I need to know something"

Catherine's heart is racing. She is almost certain what he will ask her and she doesn't know what to. So she does the only thing she could think of: she tries to avoid it.

"Really, I need to know something too... Since when you've become a heartless son of a bitch, Steve?"

Her voice rose slightly. He is taken aback. Why is she so mad at him?

"What are you talking about?"

And now she is not afraid anymore. She feels anger. She feels anger at him and his attitude.

"Oh, don't you know?" And she takes a step further in his direction. "Why the hell you brought me into that bookstore bathroom and asked all of that questions just so I learned right now how you have been happy?! Are you fucking kidding with me?!"

Steve's eyes widened. She is jealous. He can't lie. He wants to smile with amusement, grabbing her and show her how much he loves her, how much he craves her. But he can't. He has to ask an important question.

"We can talk about that another day. Not now."

"What? You wanted to know if I loved you and I open my heart to you, and what? You rub in my face how happy you are with your family?"

"Catherine..."

"What? You wanted revenge, isn't it?!"

"Cath..."

"Don't call me that, stop with the bull-"

Steve grabs her arms and interrupts her ranting.

"Is he my son?"

His tone is firm. All the seriousness in that question made her stop. Despite the anger she felt, she realizes that the question just came out from his mouth.

"Is John my son?"

Catherine can't say anything and the silence fills the room, but Steve breaks it.

"Tell me, Catherine. Is he my son? I need to know that now!"

Now the fear is back. She is terrified of what he could do to her.

"I did the math, Catherine"

"Everyone knows that John has born with eight months" it's the only thing she can say right now.

"People lie, Catherine... You could've lied. Like I said, I did the math, and you said _I'm so sorry for lying,_ in that bathroom. His name is John, for God's sake!"

Catherine swallows hard and just looks at him. Why she can't lie to him? She shuts his eyes while he asks again.

"Tell me! He is my son, or what? You have no idea what's going on. If he is my son I need to protect him. TELL ME!"

Steve looks deeply into her eyes, grabs with more urge her arms and almost slams her to the door. He doesn't want to be an animal. But he needs to know the truth.

"Protect him from what?" She whispers while opens her eyes. They are in danger?

Now, Steve knows. By the way she is answering to him, he knows: he has a son.

"I can't believe it. How could you? I'm the heartless one?!"

He is a wise guy. Always was. She didn't have to say yes. Just by her reaction he knew he was right. The grip on her arms isn't hurting her... at least not much as his words. She is sure: he will despise her.

"How could you hide him from me? And give him a father? A criminal? What the fuck were you thinking?!"

"Steve..." She quietly says.

His grip is stronger and the tears start to run down Catherine's cheeks.

"We could have done things differently... If I knew I have a kid…" his mind starts racing. If he had knew that, he'd never ever joined the mission, because John will be the first one to suffer the consequences of this war.

Catherine doesn't move from her place, but she needs to know what is happening.

"What? What could've been different?" She asks and manages to look at his eyes. They are burning with rage. He is furious.

"I don't know where we could be now, you made that choice for me!"

He is almost yelling at her and finally let her go. She almost stumbles to the floor, but manages to lean on the door, breathing harder. ""I didn't know what to do. You left, Steve. You left, and I knew that my father would've killed me… He would've killed me and my son. And you… I couldn't… I. I was weak, yeah. I'd only found out about the baby two weeks after you left. I was lost and my father had already presented me to Billy. One thing lead to another. I just wanted to protect you, protect your son"

"No. You wanted protected yourself."

That hurts. Only her knows how she had suffer in that life. He is hurt, but she can't accept his words.

"You have no idea what you're talking about"

He turns to her and she can swear that she see some tears there. Steve feels betrayed by her, but, more than that, he is worried about what will happen. Maybe he has to tell her the truth to her put John away from here.

"Oh, yeah? I don't? So tell me, what I should know to not look at you like a selfish bitch!"

Catherine is taken aback by his hard words. He grabs her arms again.

"TELL ME! Because, you have no idea of what you've done!"

"Let me go, Steve"

"Are you going to tell me that you suffered? You hide my child from me! You let someone else took my PLACE"

"Steve, stop!"

Steve seems to wake up from a nightmare with her scream. He let go off of her and goes near the window.

"You don't understand what will happen… This is so messed up"

She can say that something more is bothering him besides the truth about John and his heart is clenching.

"What is happening, Steve? Talk to me. John is in some kind of danger?"

"Billy knows that he is not his son?"

"No"

He breathes hard.

"You lied well…" He is burying another knife in her heart, but she doesn't care. She wants to know what's going on.

"Steve, what is happening? You can hate me, but if my son is in danger you have to tell me!"

Steve looks at her and he is not certain about what he is going to do. But he needs to protect John and the only way to do it is talking with her. he knows that Catherine and Billy doesn't have a life together. They don't are a couple, that's for sure, at least with all the evidence he has.

"I'm a cop"

"What?!" This is too much. Steve is about to speak, when his phone starts to ring. He grabs it and it's Danny.

"Yeah?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for keeping up with me... I think this is a chapter for real McRollins fans :D Thanks for every reviews. Good or bad, the important thing is your opinion so I can keep going and improve my job of writing and my ideas! So, feel free to express your opinion! By the way, do you think I should put OCC on my story's description? Kisses and Hugs to everyone!**

* * *

 **(continuation from previous chapter)**

"Steve, you better get moving. Billy is back and Lynn is asking for you. The road is clear for you to get out"

"Shit. I'll be right back"

Steve hangs up and looks at her.

"We have to go. Look, I'm a cop, I'm undercover and I'm about to take down my family business and Billy's business and my father-in-law."

Catherine is speechless and Steve only seems to talk faster.

"I need to get John out of here. Think a way of doing that"

Steve is already on the door and opens it, but before he disappears he only say:

"I want to see John. I want to talk to him"

And he left. He needs to be in that room.

Catherine is left behind with her mouth open. She leans on the door and puts a hand on her head. God… That's why he came back. She is confused and doesn't know what to do about all of this. But, somehow, her heart is steady. Maybe he hasn't changed so much. She tries to compose herself and gets out of the room too with no clue of what will happen next.

* * *

 **Next Day**

 **Rollin's House – 08:00 AM**

She didn't get too much sleep. Her mind was on overdrive. Steve is a cop, she told him the truth about John and all of them are in danger. Catherine is running in the garden, like she always likes to do in the mornings. But today she was running for almost two hours. She takes a sit and tries to calm herself. She had been all night thinking in what she will do. She doesn't know why Steve wants to see John and Catherine decides to postpone that. She knows John. If he knows that his father isn't Billy he won't rest till he gets every answer. Her son will hate her? She just shuts her eyes and doesn't even want to think about that. She has a mission more important ahead: she needs to take her son out of here. But how will she is doing this? She needs to talk to Steve. She needs to know something else.

 **McGarrett's House – 08:00 AM**

"How could she not tell me?"

Steve asks Danny outside, in the garden. Steve is angry, sad, disappointed... he is feeling everything and he can't deal with that.

"Man, I don't know what to tell you..."

"I just... What we're going to do, Danny? I can put him in danger!"

"I knew something was wrong with that marriage. I told you, something was not right for her getting married so fast... besides her father being ill, of course. I don't know how are you feeling right now..."

Steve puts his hand on his head.

"I just... God... If I had known this before, everything could be different, you know? I want to protect him but I don't know how"

Steve's phone rings on his pocket. It's a message. From Lori.

 _Need to talk to you. In half an hour in my house. Lor._

Steve sighs.

"Catherine wants to meet me"

"She must be crazy. She texted you?"

"No. It was Lori. But I know it's her. I need to go"

"Take it easy with her, Steve. Don't think it was easy for her. She was afraid"

Steve sighs and doesn't reply and turns to get on his way.

 **Lori's House - Living Room**

Catherine is already there. She knows that Steve knows that she is there. She hears a knock on the door. It's Lori and she is with him. Catherine feels Steve's gaze on her and shudders. She can't define what his look is about: anger, despise, disappointment, fear... Maybe it's a little bit of everything.

"Hi" She says quietly.

The tension could be sensed one mile away. Lori looks to both of them.

"Well, you have time to talk without interruptions. I'm going to head to work. See you later"

Catherine looks at her friend and nods. She left the house and Catherine goes near the door, closing it. Steve stepped away from her. Now it's her turn to start this conversation. She looks at him in the eyes.

"I think we need to talk about yesterday... I don't know what to do to put him away."

"Tell him the truth"

She glares at him.

"I can't, Steve. If I tell him the truth he will hate me... How can I help, if he..."

"Look, I don't know. But you have to find a way... he can't be here. You two should not be here" He says nervously. And Steve McGarrett doesn't get nervous.

That last sentence caught her attention so she tries to push it.

"You don't have to worry about me"

"I'm just saying that perhaps it will be easier if you go with him" he tries to shrug it off what he really feels.

"No... It will be weird... I can't... I can't leave with him... Look, how much time do you have?"

"I haven't talk to my people... But the first proves were sent this week. I already have people working to your husband that are trying to get to him"

She tries to stand calm.

"But... You think we can keep this quiet till two weeks? John will have holidays, so it will be easier send him away because of that-"

"I want to know my son" he says bluntly.

Catherine's breath is caught on her throat hearing him talking about John "Look…"

"No. Don't say anything else. I have that right"

"Maybe, but you don't have the right to put him in danger by telling him that right now, do you understand me?"

Catherine is not aware of how much she had raised her voice.

"You're afraid"

"Of course, I'm afraid! He is the most important thing of my life! The only thing that kept me from going insane all of those years!"

"No... You know he will blame you!"

She doesn't say anything else. Deep down that is her biggest fear.

"You know he will hate you. You lied all these years! You gave him a dad that is a criminal!"

"I do! I'm afraid of that!"

"How could you have done that, Catherine? How?! I don't even know you! How could you put him into that house?!"

"I WAS ALONE! Can you understand that? I was fucking alone! I didn't want to die. I didn't want you to die! Don't try to judge my choices! I paid well for that all those years! Don't you try to fucking judge me!"

He wants to understand, but he can't. Her outburst made him calm his own voice. She puts her hand on the doorknob "In two weeks he won't be here. I'll tell him the truth when all of this is over"

"You should go with him"

She turns to him.

"I won't! STOP SAYING THAT!"

Hearing her yelling at him lightens something inside of him that makes Steve to want to stop her. He goes to her grabs her arms and leans her to the door. Catherine is breathing harder and their faces are inches apart.

"Just go." He says in a low tone.

"I won't" her voice is firm.

Looking into his eyes all she could see is pain. And it kills her knowing that it is her fault.

"How could've you done this to me?"

All her strength has gone away. Being so close to him it's intoxicating.

"I'm sorry, Steve...I just-"

"I thought you loved me"

His grip softens and she tries to get away from him. But, when he feels her attempt to get away from him he squeezes a little harder.

"Did you ever love me, Catherine?"

His question it's like a bullet. How he dares to question her love? And that indignation makes her talk without thinking.

"How could you ask me that?! I've always loved you, Steven! Even all of these yea-"

And he kisses her. Kisses her harder, blocking her every move with his own body. He just wants to forget everything. Everything that made him hurt. Every lie. This war. He just wants to forget everything and think that he is in another life, with the woman he loves. With Catherine.

She is taken aback. She could wait anything from him, not this. Not a caress. Not a gesture like this. But she doesn't want to think. She doesn't want to feel the regret she feels for lying to him. She doesn't want to think about all of her suffering. Their suffering. She just wants to feel him. She manages to put her hands on the side of his arms, grabbing him and, suddenly, his grip softens and she is able to put her hands on his face, kissing him deeply. They broke apart a little to breathe but, they know that if they stay a little bit longer without feeling each other the reality will come over them. So, they don't waste any more time. Steve wants to rediscover her body. The body he had loved so many times, years ago.

He lowers Catherine to the floor, carefully, but not without some force to let her know that he wants her. That he doesn't want for her to go away again. He is on top of her, roaming all of her body, opening her blouse, feeling again her skin against his. He ravishes her neck.

The sensations he is causing to her starts to make her not thinking. She hasn't felt like that for too long. She never felt so loved by anyone but Steve. Only he could make her feel like that.

 **Lori's Living room – 10:00 AM**

They are naked, lying on the floor. Catherine is on her side looking at Steve. They made love... She made love to Steve. At least for her was love. She shuts her eyes, because everything starts to come up to her mind. His wife, whom he was so happy with, yesterday. God, what she has done... She is fooling herself, isn't she? He doesn't love her. How can he? He has a wife, has a job to do... he hates her for God's sake! She wants to kick herself for not stopping what they were doing. That was absolutely wrong... And, maybe it's the time to go. It's better to not embarrass herself even more. At least she had this moment and, certainly, she won't forget about it even if it doesn't mean anything for him. The truth is: she never felt so safe like moments ago. She never felt so loved since that afternoon, sixteen years ago, on that motel room.

Steve is lying on the floor on his back, looking at the white ceiling. God, what have he done? One minute he hates her, in another he is undressing her, rediscovering her body with his own... Feeling her come while he is inside of her. Her facial expression, the same from sixteen years ago... The way she holds onto him... he felt like he turned back to that time and he felt so happy. But now that the adrenaline of the reconnection has gone, everything floods to his mind. One thing he is sure: she is the only one he had ever loved. She was scared, she told him. That's why she never told him he was a father. That's a valid point, but... he can't stand the fact she married Billy, named him the father of his child. But she had said something about how she had paid for that. Did he hurt her? The scars he just saw... Steve moves his head and watches Catherine sitting herself on the floor, reaching for her skirt.

"Did he hurt you?" His question breaks the silence between them.

"What are you talking about?" Catherine is confused about what he is asking, and turns to look at him.

"Earlier you said that you paid well all those years because you had married with Bill"

Her eyes widened and she feels trapped again. Somehow, he always made her feel with no way out.

"I paid. I paid hard for that" she says while she dresses her underwear.

"How?"

And why he is being so pushy? She clasps her bra and looks at him.

"It's not easy to be married because of fear, not because of love, I think. Well, I won't have that chance to know the difference between those two situations anymore, am I? He is not an easy person I guess, but I did what I had to do"

"No, you didn't"

She huffs. She knows that Steve will bring back the accusations and she is tired of that too. She dresses her skirt and doesn't say anything else.

He wants to know what she is talking about, but maybe he hasn't said the right words.

"Did he abuse you? You have some scars on your body..." He says quietly.

She flinches. She hoped he wouldn't pay attention to that, but she was wrong. She dresses her blouse and starts button up without looking at him.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: As always, thank you so much for all of your support and reviews! Hope you like this one! Love you all :D**

* * *

 **(continuation from previous chapter)**

"In the beginning I made an effort to stay with him, but things started to go down south. One day he drugged me, I kept saying I didn't want, but I needed to comply him. At least I didn't felt anything... Other day he just wanted to get some, well things got a little bit violent... Eventually, sometime later, he understood that I didn't mind he could have his lovers. At least he stopped with the attacks…" She finished to dress herself and starts to put on her boots.

Steve feels a new range of anger. This time not towards her. He looks at Catherine and can see that she is crying, trying to hide it from him. He grabs her arm and, in a second, she is on top of him.

"Just... Just let me go" she whispers while sobbing.

"I can't" He shakes his head. "I can't let you go" he says almost pleading. She looks straight into his eyes.

"Why are you doing this? You are married! Why are you here?"

Steve sighs and leans his forehead on hers.

"It's not like that, Catherine. I married her with one purpose"

"What?"

Steve places a hand on her head and leads her to rest on his chest. She embraces him, doing what her heart is telling, not her mind.

"Marrying her was part of the job... I've been collecting evidences from her father business too"

Hearing him saying those words made her heart racing again. She knows that feeling is because she is relieved.

"How did you become a cop?"

He rubs her back. Maybe he has been stubborn, she has been suffering too, but now it's just the sadness that is preventing him to tell her that he have always loved her.

"Back in Hawaii, some years ago, an officer contacted me. You know I always wanted to be away from this business... So one thing led to another... If I... Look, if I'd known I had a child I wouldn't accept doing this-"

"That's why you hate me"

Now is his turn to huff.

"I don't hate you, Catherine. It's just, I don't know how things are going to be, I'm afraid for him, that's it"

"I know... Me too"

The silence fell between them one more time. She doesn't know what this is about, being in his arms.

"What does this mean?" She looks at Steve, motioning between them.

"I don't know... I.. I want to forget that you lied to me, but... It's hard. But being here, I don't know"

She sighs.

"I'm sorry, Steve. The next day when I heard you left to Hawaii, I was shocked. I'd started thinking in ways to get away from home to be with you. But then my father started to talk to me about marriage, then I started to not feeling ok. I thought it was because of you, I wasn't feeling well since you left. One day, Lori helped me and well... I discovered I was pregnant. I freaked out, I think. The problems between your family and mine started to grow bigger and I was afraid. One day I heard my dad saying that they would send someone to kill you... I was scared, so I took advantage from Billy and decided to marry him"

"First month I was there I thought that I would die... But, somehow I managed to escape"

She lets a tear fall and can't stop crying silently. Steve feels her tears on his skin which tore him apart.

"Why did you left?" She manages to ask.

"My father found out about us. If I didn't go there, he would let your father know about us... I wanted to protect you"

Now she can't stop crying.

"We just wanted to protect each other"

"Hey, at least we are alive"

Steve has been right all the time... What she had done was unforgivable. "So much pain... I should've been braver"

"If you had come to me, we would be running by now... I'll find a way to end up this mess, we'll see everything later"

"It's that a promise?"

He nods. "It is"

She leaves a kiss on his chest and leaves his embrace. He grabs her wrist, making her look at him.

"You should go with John, Catherine"

She shakes her head "I won't, Steve. I'll be here, I can handle it... I can even help you-"

"Catherine, don't even think about that. In two weeks you'll go with our son"

Hearing him talking like that makes her heart burst in tears... of happiness.

"Our son..." She says quietly smiling.

"Yeah... Our son" he says firmly. It's weird saying this, but at the same time, it starts to give him some kind of good feelings... "Look, you should go too"

"Steve, I won't go. I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

"I'm afraid that if something happen, I won't be able to protect you"

She doesn't know what this is between them. Neither does he. But his worry about her only makes her smile. It's been sometime since anyone wants to protect her. Steve let go off of her wrist and she places a hand on his face, caressing it.

"I'll do everything that I can to help you, Steve. And I'm not leaving this… Even if we don't stay together" Catherine shuts her eyes and leans on his chest. "Even if we won't see each other agai-"

"Don't even think about that. Don't even say that, Catherine" He says seriously. Steve doesn't want to let her go, but he can't say how much he loves her right now... Steve doesn't know how to deal with his feelings. So he does the only thing he can do right now: he shuts his eyes, tightens his embrace, feeling Catherine even more pressed into his chest, and leaves a kiss on her hair.

* * *

 **Rollins's House – 12:00 AM**

She hasn't felt like this since the last time she was with Steve sixteen years ago. Catherine enters in her bedroom and closes the door. She goes to her bed and lays on it. She can't help but smile. She had made love to Steve… her love… The one man she thought she would never see again. She closes her eyes for a moment and the tiredness is taking a toll on her and she falls asleep.

 **Freddie's Bar - 12:00 AM**

Steve left Lori's house ten minutes ago and he didn't know what do to. So he ended up where he felt safer in this city: with Freddie. He enters on the shop and sees Freddie on the counter. His friend is already greeting him.

"Hey, man! I thought you have forgotten about me!"

Steve hears Freddie saying. He gives her a small smile and leans on the counter.

"Freddie, I need to talk to you"

Freddie is aware of his friend's demeanor and he can't help but tense a little bit. Freddie says to one of his employees to take care of things and grabs two beers from the fridge. He goes near Steve and sits with him on the last table on that room. He places the beers on the table and Steve almost drinks one bottle with one gulp.

"What's the matter, Steve?"

"I was with Catherine"

Freddie furrows his brows.

"Alright… Did you two fight?"

Steve sighs and puts a hand on his face.

"He is my son"

Freddie doesn't get what Steve is saying. But he knows that Steve is lost just for the way he is acting…

"You have a son?" Freddie asks with confusion all over his face.

Steve puts his hands on his face and, almost in a whisper, he says:

"John… Catherine's son is my son. I'm a father"

Freddie wants to believe that is not hearing well.

"What?!" Freddie almost yells. "He is your son?!"

Steve is only able to nod to his friend.

Freddie slumps on his chair and just looks at Steve. He motions to one of his employees and orders another round.

"I'm a sixteen years old boy's father, Freddie… What the fuck am I doing?"

"Steve… This is… This is so messed up, man. But you need to think straight about this"

Steve gives a sarcastic laugh. "Be straight about this… You don't have an idea of how fucked up this is…" He shakes his head. "He is in a middle of a war…"

"Yeah, that's for sure… But no one could ever thought that you would be leading your father's business… Maybe she thought she would be-"

"You don't understand, Freddie. I didn't come back to lead anything. I'm undercover" Steve whispers.

This time Freddie doesn't really understand what his friend is saying. Freddie doesn't say anything, just stares at Steve.

Steve looks around and he is aware they are alone in the bar "Yes, Freddie, I'm a cop" He sees his friend face going white. Now, Freddie is the one who drinks his beer with one gulp.

"You are what?" He, finally, manages to ask.

Steve tells his friend how he got into the police.

"So, you married a woman because of your job and you are here to take Rollins and your own family business down? This is suicidal, man!"

"I know, Freddie… But I couldn't expect that things would be like this. I wasn't expecting to find Catherine the way she is now… I wasn't counting on having a son, for God's sake! I wasn't counting on anything, man! With what I'm doing, I'm putting him in danger" Steve says without looking into his friend eyes.

"Steve, you need to get John out from here… does Bill Harrington knows about John?"

"No, Catherine assured me he doesn't know. Nobody knows besides her, me, Lori, Danny, and now… You"

Freddie shakes his head.

"Man… This is so messed up! When did she tell you all of this?"

"Yesterday"

"Does she know… Does she know what you are doing here?" He asks, almost with fear.

Steve sighs.

"Yes… And…"

Freddie looks expectantly to him.

"Freddie… We made love today"

Freddie hangs his mouth open "I think I need a break from this conversation". He stands up, get another two beers and he is back on his seat.

Freddie drinks a little from his bottle before he speaks again. "What the hell are you thinking, man? One day you want to rip her head off in other day you are in bed with her... Man, you're playing with fire"

Steve understands his friend worries. He has the same, but the biggest one has to do with her stubbornness of not leaving.

"I love her, Freddie. What can I do? Even after all... She lied to me, but... Man, she didn't know what to do... And... Let's say she is not living a fairytale..."

"I told you, Steve... I tried to tell you that she wasn't happy, but you didn't listen to me... But now I can understand why she got married with Billy...I told you something was off about this marriage"

"I know, Freddie... I just couldn't bear the thought that she was with someone else and I avoided everything... I should've done the things differently"

"Steve, if Billy knows that you slept with her, everything is going down... What you're going to do?"

"The first thing is to get John out of here... Catherine will do that in two weeks, in summer break. I can wait two weeks, I just have to talk with my people"

"She will go with him, right?"

"This is the worst part. She won't go. I told her that I didn't know how to protect her, but she didn't listen to me. I... I can't say I have forgiven her for everything... But, I love her. I love her and I know that she will do anything to help me"

"What do you mean?"

"She says that she will help me to find documents that incriminate Billy. Offshore accounts, and everything else"

"What?!"

"I know, Freddie... It's dangerous, but I know that she won't back down"

* * *

 **Rollins's House - 07:00 PM**

Catherine fell asleep. It's already late afternoon when she stirs from her sleep, hearing someone knocking on the door.

"I'm coming" she manages to say.

"Mom, It's me!"

Catherine gets up from the bed and heads to the door. Even now, she can't help the big smile she has on her face.

"John... Everything is alright?"

John enters in her room and says.

"Mom, I should ask you that... I haven't seen you all day and you were here all the time. Are you ok? Are you sick?"

Catherine closes the door and takes one of his son's hand and they sit on the bed. She smiles at him and notices, one more time, how much John is like Steve.

"I'm ok, honey. I was a little tired, that's all"

And she beams at him. John is not used to see her mother like this, but he enjoys it.

"You're smiling"

Catherine smiles even more.

"I'm fine, John."

"I was worried... So why are you smiling?"

"Nothing, John. I'm smiling because I really needed to sleep, and everything seems so much better now... And, I need to talk to you, John"

"What?"

"I was thinking that you should go on a trip in the summer, what do you think? Maybe you could go with your aunt Lori to LA, what do you think?"

John furrows his eyebrows. He can't see where this came from.

"Why? Well... I don't mind it, but it's summer and I would like to spend some time with my friends..."

Catherine understands what her son is trying to say so she comes up with one idea.

"Look, what If you and your friends went to LA together? It might be good... what do you think?"

With that, John doesn't have too much to say. It could be a good deal, he just doesn't get why they have to be with his aunt.

"Well, if you could talk to their parents... maybe could be a great idea. But why do we have to be with Aunt Lori? I love her, but..."

Catherine knows that his son is with the impression that something is weird. But she has to be convincing and get her son out of here.

"John, I know you could behave yourselves but I think that's better that way. Besides your aunt let you do almost everything"

At that, John has to chuckle. That's right. Sometimes it's like that she has his age.

"Alright, mom. I'll talk with my friends"

Catherine is relieved. Thank God, her son didn't ask too many questions. John gives her mother a kiss, but before he leaves the room he asks her.

"Mom, who is Steve McGarrett?"

At his son's question, she lost her words. Why is he asking for him?

"Why are you asking?"

John turns to look at her.

"I heard some people talking about him... It seems that he is different, you know? People have been told me that since he came back, his family has lost some deals and money... Is dad doing something?"

Catherine doesn't know what to do. This revenge is already causing this effects?

"John... I don't... Look we've talked about this before. I don't want you to worry or think about this"

"I'm not a kid anymore, mom. I know what dad does... and what grandfather did. I know all of that. I know that dad looks at McGarrett's as enemies"

Catherine sighs. Are moments like this which tell her that she shouldn't have stayed here with John and built this kind of life...

"I just want to know if I should avoid this man or no"

"You shouldn't" her words comes out without warning.

"Are you sure?"

"You don't have to worry about that. Besides there's none possibility you two would meet..."

John nods and opens the door.

"Alright"

* * *

 **Next Day**

 **Freddie's Bar – 09:00 PM**

He grabs the beer and takes a sip. It's good to be with his friends, especially in a new place. Well, at least for him it's a new place. He has never been here, but today his friends decided that it will be a good idea to hang out in a new place. And he had accepted that. They are talking about the college and what the future can bring to them. Everything will change, but John doesn't want to think about that. Besides they will have a vacation together. He has talk to them and everyone was excited to be together in LA. John is facing the door and sees someone coming. One blond man and the other... John knows that face from somewhere else, but he can't quite get from where. He nods to his friend Joan and asks her "Do you know him?" Joan looks at the door and says "this is the guy I've been talking about… This is Steve McGarrett!" She whispers.

John is sure that he has never been with him but it seems that they already know each other. John watches Steve greeting with great affection the owner of the place. They certainly know each other... But... And then, for a moment, the man turns and found his eyes. John feels something strange and puts the beer on the table. He has been caught and he recognizes him. It's the same guy from the beach... and the bookstore.

"Wait, the guy is the Steve McGarrett?"

"He is" Joan says.

John looks away from Steve and tries to engage in the conversation with his friends.

Steve and Danny know that they are close to the end. They just need to have some more information about Billy's and Lynn's father business. His own family business had been suffering some casualties that Steve had provoked. They decided to go to the bar to talk about some things they had to send to Chin, their commander. But when they are near the counter, Steve hears some people talk and turns around. And he is there. His son is there and he just stood there looking at him. Everything resurfaces and Steve just wants to grab him from there and tell him the truth. But he can't.

"Steve, don't you dare" he hears Danny saying.

"Danny is right, Steve" Now, is Freddie talking "I know it's hard but you have to let it go, at least for now... You have to keep in mind John and Catherine's safety"

Hearing Catherine's name made him look at his friends.

"I know... It's just... This is so fucked up, man"

Freddie leaves the counter and he is behind them.

"C'mon... you two can go to my office. It's safe"

They head there and didn't notice that a group from Billy's people has arrived.

John notices them and starts to think that something is wrong.

"What's up, man? You look worried" his friend Charlie chimes in.

"There are some people here who work with my dad..."

His friends know that John doesn't like to be controlled. And he has that right, because he doesn't do anything wrong or illegal. And this kind of presence always put his mind on overdrive. But things get worse when one of the man gets near John and says.

"Your father told us to get you home"

John feels even more anger. Why in a hell he has to do what they want?

"I'm sorry, but I ain't going anywhere. You can tell him that"

The man doesn't say anything else and grabs his arm trying to force him to move. Charlie and Joan ends up to his side trying to help him. But the man doesn't care and with some force sends Joan to the floor. And now John is angrier than before. He tries to get away from him and yells.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

The confusion starts and the guys land over the kids.

Steve, Danny and Freddie are in the office talking about business when they hear some noise. Freddie is the first one to get to the door and when he sees what is happening he knows that something very messed up is about to happen.

"What's the matter, Freddie? Need some help?" Danny asks while he gets to the door too. Steve gets up and when he sees what is happening, he forces the two man in front of him to get out of the way. Steve is the first one to be on the top of the guys and Freddie and Danny know that they had to help him.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi people! First of all, I'm so sorry that took me so long to update! December was crazy... But, i'm back with one more chapter. Hope you like it! And thank you so much for sticking with me! Happy New Year to you all! Send messages, leave a replies, I'll take anything :D Big Hug to you all!**

* * *

 **(continuation from previous chapter)  
**

Everything turns in a huge fight, but Steve manages to hit one guy. He puts him on the ground, blocking him from grabbing his gun.

"What the hell do you want?"

"This is not your fight, McGarrett. The father just wants the kid!"

Steve notices that there is no noise. Freddie and Danny were able to take down the other guys. Steve never leaves the guy's eyes while he asks "You're ok, John?"

"I am, sir" John looks at him, holding Joan "But my friend has her arm twisted..."

"Do you want to go with these men?" Steve asks.

"No, sir. I would like to take her to the hospital."

"Just wait five minutes. The Police is arriving here."

Freddie's employee had made the phone call, when his boss asked him to, before going into the fight. They won't be arrested but, at least, the police will drive them to the station and it will give some time to Steve.

The police get in the shop and start to ask some questions. They have to do it, because it's the protocol, even knowing that nothing will happen to the Billy's guys. When Steve, John and Joan were ready, Steve offered himself to go to the hospital with them. In his truck, Steve says to John "You should call your mother"

"How do you know my mother?"

This kid is wise. "Everyone has a mother"

"She could be with my father"

Steve grips the steering wheel and doesn't say another word in the way to the hospital. John grabs his phone and looks at Steve, deciding to let him know what he thinks "Don't worry, she isn't. Although I have a feeling that you already know that"

Steve doesn't get his eyes off the road. Yeah, right. This is his kid. No doubt about that.

John dials his mother's number.

 **Rollins's House – 10:00 PM**

Catherine couldn't believe in what she was hearing. Billy knows that she had been with Steve? Billy closed the bedroom door and trapped her, asking how she had done that… Yelling at her, asking how she could have bang his worst enemy… She doesn't know what to do. She hears her phone and she is sure that it's her son calling.

 **Steve's Truck – 10:00 PM**

"She doesn't answer?" Steve's gut is telling him that something is wrong. Billy tried to send John home and Catherine doesn't answer her phone, even doesn't call him back?

"No... It's weird... My mom is always with her phone, you know? Maybe I should call home"

Steve speeds up and tries to think about in what to do. "Don't do it, John. Just go with Joan into the hospital. I'll try to talk to her"

Steve stops in front of the hospital. John glares at him. Who is this man who is telling him what to do? He doesn't know why, but something in his voice makes him nod to Steve.

John hands Steve his mother's number. Steve nods and John and Joan get out of the car, heading inside.

Steve parks the car and looks to his phone. He grabs it and tries to call her again.

Nothing.

Something is going on and he calls Danny.

"Billy has Catherine"

"What?"

"Danny, Billy has Catherine. Something is going on, she doesn't answer her phone"

"Look, I'll call Adam. Don't freak out. The incident on the bar was more than what we needed at the moment"

"I know, Danny. Call me back"

 **Hospital – 10:15 PM**

"Are you ok?" Joan asks John.

"I should ask you that... I'm so sorry. But I don'-"

"Don't, John. I'm ok. My parents won't like it, but I'll make up an excuse, don't worry"

John nods, thinking about what had happened. This is about to get worse... What he will do when he gets home?

 **Steve's truck – 10:20 PM**

Steve is waiting for some news, but his mind is already on overdrive. God! If Billy has Catherine, everything can be jeopardized. Steve can't let John get to home, no. He will stay with him on his safe house. But, Steve needs to find Catherine too. In that moment his phone rings and he picks it up.

"Bad news. Billy has locked himself with Catherine on the bedroom"

Steve shuts his eyes and tries to clear his head, while listening to Danny.

"Adam can't get in there, without being seen"

Steve swallows the lump on his throat. All the bad things he could've ever imagined are happening. He takes some minutes to say anything else.

"Do you hear me? Steve?"

"I'm thinking, Danny!" He says abruptly. "Danny, you come to the hospital and take John from here"

"Ok. I can go there, but what will you do?"

"Just be here in a minute, I'm not leaving without you being here!"

"Steve what the hell are you going to do?"

"I'm going in"

* * *

 **Hospital – 10:30 PM**

Danny is standing outside on the hospital, not believing in what Steve is about to do. He sighs when he sees John coming. Danny stays in front of him and blocks his way out.

"You have to come with me. Steve has told me to take you to somewhere safe"

John recognizes Danny from the fight on the bar. "Steve? Where is he?"

"C'mon"

 **Rollin's House – 10:45 PM**

The only way to solve this first one problem is to expose it. Billy has no way to find out about his job. So, to not put at risk his investigation, he needs to expose this first secret: his relationship with Catherine.

He gets to the entrance and first he needs to pass the security. No. That's not an option. He gets his phone out and access to the files where the blueprints of this house is. He knows how to get in. He looks at the house, and sees the only room with the lights on. This is their bedroom. He breathes in and starts his work.

 **Billy and Catherine's Bedroom**

Catherine is feeling the pain on her wrists for some time, but Billy doesn't get off of her. And there's nothing she could do about that. How in earth did he know about her being with Steve? Thank God, he doesn't know the whole truth.

"You are a little bitch, aren't you? And I thought that at least you would behave".

And another slap right across her face. Catherine groans with pain, but doesn't say anything. She had yelled everything she wanted an hour ago. Since they are on the bedroom, she had almost lost consciousness and she is starting to have problems in thinking clearly.

"Stop" she mutters, blood already swiping down her face.

"No. I won't stop it! You fucked that guy, how could you? You and your friend are little sluts, uh? Did she knew or what?!"

Billy's shouts is putting her mind in an over stressed state. She registers he is talking about Lori and, suddenly she finds some strength to yell back "I have a key from her house, remember? She doesn't know and… Yeah, I fucked him and it was so good!"

Another slap that hits her right eye and… fuck! She can't do it anymore. She is praying for John and for Steve. She knows: she is dead. But, then she hears a voice... That strong, deep, voice that she loves so much… And she thinks that she is already without conscience… Already dreaming about Steve.

Steve reaches the balcony and from the window he can see Catherine tied up in the bed headboard, hanging, with blood all over her face. Steve feels a different kind of anger and can't stop himself when he sees Billy slapping her. Steve breaks open the balcony glass door and just says deadly calm.

"You should check the security of this house again"

Hearing the noise, Billy turns to Steve and he is surprised, at least. And he couldn't expect the punch he suffers right across his face. Billy falls on the ground and tries to get up, but Steve is quicker than him and puts his boot on his mouth on the floor.

"You want to say something, little scum?"

Billy tries to speak and Steve places even more strength on his foot. He knows Billy is about to do some smart move and he kicks him right across his face, letting him unconscious on the floor. Steve rushes to Catherine's side and cuts the ropes around her wrists.

"Catherine? Catherine, do you hear me?" He asks with worry, noticing that it's so hard for her to open her eyes. "C'mon, Cath, say something".

And instantly she starts smiling and mutters. "It's been so much time since you called me that" Steve shuts his eyes and embraces her carefully. "Let's get you out of here." He whispers and she doesn't do anything, being numb on his arms. And suddenly, Catherine asks worried "No... John isn't home... Need to stay for him"

"Don't worry. John is safe, he is with me. Now calm down. You can walk?"

"Don't know"

Catherine tries to stand up, but she feels too weak and falls near the bed. Steve takes her on his arms. He doesn't know how to get her out of here. But he knows he can get some help, so he calls Adam.

"Need your help. I need to get her out of here"

"I'm on my way"

Steve carries her on his arms, opens the bedroom door and descends the stairs to the entrance of her house. He hears a soft knock, with a code, and he knows that it's Adam. Steve opens the door and he is right.

"Think we can pass to the entrance?"

"There are some men around the house, but we'll manage pass through them"

* * *

 **McGarrett's Safe House – 11:30 PM**

It's a wooden house, safely hidden on a nice neighborhood. This is the place where Steve and his team meet and plan their moves on this secret mission. And, for now, this was the best place to hide Catherine and John.

Steve is cleaning the wounds on Catherine's wrists, after he had cleaned her face and treated some cuts. He doesn't say anything. Seeing her like that, made him bottle everything up inside.

"Hey, it's ok" She whispers.

Steve raises his head and looks at her.

"How is this ok, Catherine?"

"It wasn't your fault" She quietly says.

"How it wasn't my fault? I shouldn't have... I started it"

"No. It was me. I started this sixteen years ago, when I wasn't able to run. When I chose to have your child without letting you know"

Steve shakes his head and tries to steel his emotions. But it's just so damn hard by seeing her like that...

"Steve, I've just put my son in danger, because of my decision. Look, Billy only knows about me and you sleeping together. But I know it's just a matter of time till he knows the whole truth, so, please just protect John, ok? And we need to protect Lori too"

Steve frowns. He knows that Catherine is thinking about something.

"What are you saying, Catherine? You and John, both of you will go immediately to Hawaii. First thing, tomorrow, do you understand me?"

Catherine shakes her head "No"

"What are you saying by no? It's done. You're going with him"

"I won't"

"Catherine"

"Hey! It's my decision. I'm going to stay, I'm sure you have someone there to be with John. I'll be here and I'll help you"

"What?!"

Catherine flinches with the raise of his voice. Steve stares at her and he closes his mouth, trying to calm himself down.

He stands up. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to yell at you. But... You can't stay here, Catherine. I can't protect you, if you stay here. Can you understand that?"

"I don't want you to protect me. I have some things to solve before everything. And I think I know how I can help you. Don't be mad at me. I just... I just want to help you to take everything down, you know? So, any deal won't be hidden"

Steve shakes his head "Ok. Tell me now. And you go with John next morning"

"I can't. I can't because all the evidences that I have are safe and hidden"

Steve places both of his hands on her arms.

"Catherine, I won't allow it"

Steve is about to convince her that she is not thinking well, when someone opens the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: First, thanks a lot for keeping up with me and this story! It's been a pleasure to do this story :D Feel free to favorite, follow, review or just message me! Thanks for the support! Hope you all like the new chapter!**

* * *

 **(continuation from the previous chapter)**

"Mom!" John enters in the room. Catherine looks up and sees John and can't help but cry. Steve steps aside, and John hugs Catherine.

"Mom, what happened to you?" He asks worried.

"Nothing, John. I'm ok"

"No, you're not ok! This was dad?" John asks looking at her bruises.

Hearing John's question, Steve places an arm on his eyes and leans on the door.

"No. It was not your dad, trust me"

"Yes! Yes it was. You didn't answered your phone, and I know you were home"

"John... Please. I don't want to talk about that right now"

"What? Mom, someone hit Joan and they wanted to get me home. What the hell is going on?"

Catherine stares at her son and she doesn't know what to do... What to say. Is this a good time to let him know that Steve is his dad?

Steve senses her discomfort and he steps in. He doesn't want to lie to his son ( _son how weird is that?)_ , but he has to do what it's necessary to protect him.

"I slept with your mother" Steve says gravely.

Catherine is without words and looks at Steve. John is taken by surprise with that. He blinks one, two, three times and turns to look at Steve. Steve meets John's eyes and keeps talking.

"Billy found out about us and... well, he wanted revenge"

John had always known his mother wasn't happy. He had always asked why the hell his parents were together. Then, when he grew up, he knew about the business, and everything else. He had always known his dad mistresses.

John takes a deep breath, his eyes boring deep in Steve's, and asks calmly "For how long has this been going? Did you two were together when I met you on that beach?"

"What beach?" Catherine chimes in, but she doesn't have an answer.

"No. No... We weren't together back then", Steve says.

"How this happened?" John asks Steve.

"I... We know each other since we were younger, before I left. And well, one thing led to another"

"What? But, but, you are a McGarrett, my grandfather couldn't stand you"

"We managed to escape some rules when we were younger"

John doesn't say a word for a moment and then sits beside his mother. He places a hand over his mother's and says "I always knew you've never loved dad... If you like Steve, it's ok"

And hearing John's words just makes her cry even more. Steve just notices how Catherine and John interact with each other and sighs. If the kid knew how this is so much more complicated than that... His thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door. Steve opens it.

"We need to do something. Your wife is calling, Freddie is at the Police Station and Billy has woken up. What the hell did you do to him?"

"Danny, I need to get Freddie out of there. Call Chin to press the authorities here. I need to be home to control the damage. Besides that Lori needs to be here"

"What do I do with them?" Danny asks, gazing to Catherine and John.

"Hawaii. First thing tomorrow morning. Catherine doesn't want to go, but she will"

"Ok, what if she doesn't?"

Steve stares at his friend.

"Let me talk to them"

Steve reenters on the room.

"John you will leave this town tomorrow morning. You and your mother."

"What? No. I want to stay. Hey, I have my life, I won't go anywhere"

"John, Billy is crazy. You need to let Steve help you"

"Listen to your mother, John. Besides she will go with you too"

Catherine looks up at Steve and it's like they are having a conversation without saying a word.

"John, you'll go alone, because I'm sure it's easier... And in Hawaii you'll have Steve's friends to look after you"

"Hawaii? No, mom. If dad is crazy, you're the one who needs to be away from here. Besides that, I'm his son; he won't do anything to me"

Catherine and Steve places and hand on John's shoulder.

"You'll be the first one Billy will come after... to get to Catherine" Steve says quietly. And John resolves his mind quickly.

"Ok. When do we leave?"

"Stop saying that! I won't leave this city!" Catherine yells. And that makes Steve and John flinch at the same time.

John senses that there is something that they aren't telling. Something strange, because it doesn't make any sense his mother doesn't want to leave because of this.

"John, can you stay out for a minute? I need to talk with Catherine" Steve says firmly. John nods and leaves the room. Once he does it, Steve turns to Catherine.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Like I've told you, I won't leave Chicago"

Steve lets out a huff.

"Damn it! Catherine! You will and this is not under discussion!"

"You know, I'm going to leave this place right now. Take care of John". Steve watches as Catherine tries to stand up and walks slowly to the door.

"Stop this nonsense! You can't even walk alone!"

Catherine turns with full force.

"It's not nonsense. I'm not going! You can't make me to do it! Do you understand?! I'm tired of people telling me what I should do!" She snaps at him.

Catherine doesn't know if she stood up too quickly or if it's something else, but she feels the room spinning. Steve knows she can't stand up too much longer and notices how she is fluttering her eyes, so in a moment, he is already beside her, grabbing her arms, avoiding she collapses on the floor.

"God..." She whispers. Steve leads her to the bed and they sit there in silence. Catherine lays her head on his shoulder and sighs.

"You can't be here alone, Catherine"

She nods at his words. "That's why I need to stay with you"

Steve shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"I'm afraid, Catherine. If Billy knows you are here, he will do anything to get to you"

"If Billy knows I'm here, he will think that John is here too. And that's what we need..."

Ok. She has a point there. "Besides, that can be a chance for you to get him, you know?" She starts to say what she has been thinking about. "Billy would be after you, tomorrow, knowing that you have me. He doesn't love me, but he is a possessive guy... Besides, he needs to defend his honor, you know?"

Steve doesn't like this plan at all and he huffs.

"No... You're not bait"

Catherine moves her head and looks at him "Listen, Steve. He will be after you, you just need to get him, and it's easier that way"

"How is this easier, Catherine? Besides, I can't arrest him only for that... I still need evidences from his business... Evidences that Adam is still not able to give me"

Catherine frowns. "Adam? He is with you?" Steve nods. "Well, he doesn't have them, but I do. I just need to sleep a few hours and then I'll get it from the place where I have it secured"

Steve is speechless and now he understands her reluctance in being away. But he still feels worried and afraid that something could happen to her.

"You'll tell me where it is, and I'm going to look for it"

"They are in a safe box on a bank, I need to open it"

Steve shuts his eyes "I don't like the idea of you getting out of here before Billy is behind bars"

Catherine rests his head again on his shoulder.

"Everything will work out, believe me"

They stay silent for some minutes, till Catherine talks.

"And I know you'll be here with me. That's all I need"

Steve hangs his head down and then looks down at her.

"How are you feeling?"

She stares at him and lets out a tiny smile, enjoying this closeness.

"So much better now"

"C'mon, lay down for a bit"

Steve stands up and helps her to lie down on the mattress. But when his hand touches hers, he gets lost in her eyes and he reaches her face. He caresses it and kisses her forehead.

"I'm going to get John to be here. Danny is here and he will give you the instructions to get John out of here"

Catherine nods and grabs his hand which is on her face, caressing it.

"Just... Do what you have to do to be safe"

Steve nods and touches her nose with his own "I'm only safe when I'm with you"

And he kisses her so gently that it brought tears to her eyes.

 **McGarrett's Home – 00:00 AM**

"What the hell happened, Steve?" Lynn asks him for a tenth time.

"Nothing. I'm here. That's what you need to know"

"Why did you start a fight because of Billy's son?"

Steve stops what he is doing on his office and looks directly at Lynn.

"What do you know?" Steve asks deadly serious and Lynn doesn't answer him. Instead, she asks another question: "What do you have with Catherine Rollins?"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Hey guys! So here's one more chapter. Let's see how Steve deals with Catherine and his son... Besides that, well, someone is going to die...

Share your ideas and opinions! Thanks to all of you!

* * *

 **(continuation from the previous chapter)**

 **McGarrett's Home – 00:00 AM**

Steve is taken aback for his wife's question "because that would be the only reason that would lead you to start a fight because of her son… I noticed the way you looked at her on my father's party, Steve. I'm not stupid!"

"I was helping the kid. I don't even know what you are saying... Helping him was a way to piss off William" Steve smiles "Why would I have something with his wife? I just got here!"

Lynn takes a moment to look at him and then she leans on to kiss him.

"I'm going to believe you, this time... And we have other things to talk about. My father just told me, someone at the police advised him to move his money to another accounts. Seems that some investigation is going on... Maybe you should be more careful..."

Ok. That's good information. Finally, his actions are hitting the right point. With all the evidences he had sent to Chin, about her father, were enough to charge him. Even so, they needed to catch him during the gun deal, next day. Furthermore, this can be helpful to catch the mole on the police.

"But the next shipment will occur, right?" Steve asks.

"Yes. That will happen tomorrow night, but that money won't go to the usual accounts"

"Don't worry, honey. Everything will be fine" Steve smiles and leaves the office, being followed by Lynn. At least his father in law will be down soon. "But since we don't want any problems, I must go to talk to my people. Don't expect me home till morning". Steve leaves the house.

 **McGarrett's Safe House** **–** **01:30 AM**

Steve had been talking with Danny, Kono and Chin, via skype, for an hour. They had to plan everything right, when it comes to the gun's shipment. And everything was settled.

Steve couldn't stop thinking about Freddie, whose bar was closed since that fight had happened. But, his friend was secure, he was sure. But Steve knew that sooner than later, Billy would be after him. And Steve is sure Billy would be after Lori to, who was still on the hospital working, though when she ends her shift someone will be with her to protect her. Steve wants to make sure that no one will be harmed because of this situation.

"Maybe this can be good. I'm sure Billy will make some mistakes, and I will catch him in time. If he distracts himself with me that can be good" Steve says.

"That can be suicidal" Danny says as matter of fact.

"I knew this could happen"

"You have a son for god's sake! You're not alone in this!"

"I'm aware of that, Danny. That's why I need to stop all of this shit!"

Danny huffs and throws his hands in the air.

"I can't deal with this! Stop being selfish! You have a kid and a woman who loves you!"

Steve stops and glares at his team.

"We are not focusing on the job. We need to apprehend Billy's accounts when the shipment happens. Billy will need another supplier and in that time we need to figure out his deal with the Colombian cartels."

"You are missing the part where he will come after you. Besides that, it's only a matter of time till Lynn learns about you and Catherine!"

Steve shuts his eyes. He had thought about that, but he is not concerned, because he is counting on the take down will leave Lynn without anything and he is sure that she would also have to deal with the justice... He slumps on a chair and asks Adam "where is Billy?"

"When he woke up, he left the house. I think he must be on the restaurant down the street where he has his office"

"And my mom?"

"Your mom has left Chicago this afternoon, don't worry. We are only waiting for some message from her, saying she is safe in Oahu"

"Let's focus on the shipment. We have to make Billy do some mistake, so we can catch him" Steve stands up and heads to the door. Looking to Danny he declares "And don't worry about Lynn. I will handle her"

Steve leaves the room and tries to breathe. The uncertainty about what Billy is about to do is what worries him the most. Danny is right. He is not alone anymore. But if he needs to sacrifice his life for John and Catherine, he will do that. Steve decides to go to the other room see how she's doing.

When he gets there he sees how she is sleeping and John is by her side, watching his mother. The young guy looks up to Steve when he opens the door.

Steve smiles at him.

"For how long is she sleeping?"

"A couple of hours... How is Joan?"

"She is doing fine, with her family. Danny contacted some people, don't worry"

John rubs his face. "This is so messed up. Yesterday, everything was ok, you know?"

Steve gets near to John and places his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean this..."

John looks up at him.

"I know something else is going on, but I won't ask about it, till my mom is safe"

"Look there's nothing that I want more right now, than have your mother away from here, but she won't do that..."

"I'm listening..." A tired voice creeps in. It's Catherine's. "We've talked about this..."

"I have to keep trying" Steve says between a smile, feeling overwhelmed… For the first time he is with the woman he loves and with his son with no commotion.

Catherine smiles back at them.

"John... You should be sleeping, tomorrow you will move early"

"I know mom, I just... I just couldn't do it"

Steve smiles at John.

"Do you want to sleep on the other room? It's more comfortable and has Jerry"

John laughs.

"Well, at least he makes me laugh... See you tomorrow" John nods to Steve and hugs his mother. He leaves the room and Steve looks at Catherine.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine... I slept and it was good for me..."

"Do you feel sore?"

Catherine nods "Yes..."

"I'll go grab a pack of ice; it will be good for your arms"

Before he could move, Catherine places a hand on his arm.

"Don't go" She whispers "For how long you'll be here?"

"I'm going to stay here for the rest of the night"

Catherine motions for him to sit across from her and she sits up on the bed, waiting for him to move.

"You don't have to be at home?"

"No, no... Don't worry. I have things covered" he says while he sits down. He caresses her cheek and asks "do you want to eat something?"

Catherine's eyes are glued to his face and she doesn't say a word. She just caresses his cheek with his finger, tracing unknown patterns.

"Thank you. Thank you for coming for me... I know that will cut your time for end the mission"

"Don't worry about that. I wouldn't leave you behind. Never. I'll figure a way out"

She places a finger on his mouth and she leans on to him, kissing him lightly. He kisses her back. She pulls back and slides her fingers to the top of his shirt, unbuttoning the first button of his shirt. And that simple gesture sends shivers up his spine.

"Let's just forget about that for a while" Catherine says, while she unbuttons another one. "Let's just be us, Steve" She says, while she takes her time to open all his buttons. Steve just looks at her, drinking in her gesture. He feels her hands on his naked chest and he shuts his eyes for a moment, wanting to prolong this moment. He feels her moving and she is closer to him, he can feel her breath on his neck and he opens his eyes, looking at her, enjoying the way she takes off his shirt, running her hands over his arms. The shirt falls on the floor and she kisses his neck and Steve just wants to die right there.

Then she kisses his jaw till she ends on his mouth. He kisses her gently, aware of her injuries, but the way she is caressing his naked skin, makes so hard to think. After a while he pulls back, and whispers "are you sure? Don't want to hurt you"

She nods and smiles "I'm so sure" Steve smiles back and kisses her carefully. "Maybe I should lock the door" Steve grins, stands up and locks the door. When he turns, Catherine is trying to get his blouse off. Steve goes over her and stills her movements, placing his hand on hers. He doesn't need to say a word. Slowly and carefully, Steve takes off her blouse, kissing each one of her shoulders, lowering her on the bed. He wants to heal all of her suffering and maybe this is a way of doing that.

Catherine feels her breasts pressed against his chest and she thinks she would lose it right there. She uses her good hand to run her fingers on his hair, making him deepened the kiss. She has no bra, what makes everything so easy. Steve knows she is eager for him, hell is like that for her too, but he doesn't want to get her hurt. So, he descends to her body, leaving tiny kisses all over it. He takes off her pants and kisses her legs, grinning to the way she squirms underneath him. He stands up and, despite everything, she is, indeed, the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. And it's like it's only them on the world right now. Nothing else matters... Just like sixteen years ago...

He strips off his cargos and takes off his boots and starts kissing his way up till he ends again on top of her, kissing her deeply, caressing her body with his hands. Catherine moans at the feeling of his hands on her, opening up for him, letting him know he is doing everything so right. "Make me yours" She whispers in his ear. He kisses her hard, and takes his time kissing her collarbone, then her chest, then her breasts, making her moan even more for him. "Steve..."

He grins and kisses her deeply, placing his hands on her hair, caressing it. Before entering her, Steve looks at her and touches his nose with hers. He doesn't lose the eye contact with her, when he finally thrusts into her. Both of them moaning at the feeling.

/

Steve is breathing hard, trying to not crush her. He keeps embracing her, her naked smell on his nose and it seems the best thing in the world. He nuzzles her neck and kisses it, being able to open his eyes. He kisses her face and looks at her "Did I hurt you?"

Catherine wears such a content smile that he just wants to stare at her. "No... No... You did everything so right" she says breathlessly. Steve laughs "good... I haven't lost my touch..."

"You didn't, believe me"

Steve kisses her deeply and let go off of her. He lies on the bed, for a while, trying to get his breathing back to normal. He closes his eyes and he feels like he is somewhere else, in a different world and in a different life.

Catherine looks at Steve and she can't be more in love with him than she is here right now. She knows she loves him and she is certain Steve loves her too, although he would take his time to say that words again to her. She moves and places her head on his shoulder. Steve feels her closeness and opens his eyes. He places his hand on her back, feeling her sweaty skin, making him smile.

"What?" She asks.

"Nothing... I don't even know when was the last time I felt like this..."

Catherine kisses his arm, and moves a little so she could rest on his chest.

"I just want to be here... Away from everything"

Steve tightens his embrace and kisses her hair.

"Here it's just you and me, remember? Let's take some sleep?"

She nods and soon she drifts off to sleep. And so does he.

 **McGarrett's Safe House – 7:00 AM**

Steve had covered Catherine's body and is already dressed. He needs to get back to work and John would be there soon. Before he could leave, he hears a sleepy "Steve" which seems the best sound in the world. He smiles and turns back to her and sits on the bed.

"Hey" he caresses her face and pecks her lips "Did you sleep well?"

Catherine smiles into the kiss "In fact I did... Very well"

Steve caresses her face and notices the purple splotch on it "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, don't worry... It's just a bruise... It will disappear"

Steve looks at her red arms and sighs. "I'm ok, Steve. I'm here" She says and he focuses his attention on her face. He nods and kisses her cheek "I need to go... I have to keep going... John is about to leave to the airport... I need to be at the house and pick up some documents. After that I will go with you to the bank" Catherine nods, feeling that she just wants this to end soon.

Steve caresses her face and suggests "Maybe it's better if you'll get dressed, so..." Steve blushes a little and Catherine laughs at him. "What? It's not weird if John gets in here and see... We are his parents..." Hearing his words, Catherine stops laughing and looks deeply into his eyes, caressing his face "we are" and that almost make her cry. And so as Steve. They keep looking at each other, but then a knock on the door woke them up. Steve pecks her lips and stands up "yeah?"

"Steve? Where is my mom?"

"She is right here, can you hold on a second?" Steve says hurriedly, embarrassed, being red as a tomato. But Catherine is so calm, and seeing Steve like that, only made her laugh again. "Why are you laughing? C'mon" Steve whispers.

"Why are you whispering?" She laughs "you're so funny when you are embarrassed, c'mon give me my blouse and my panties, please..." Steve picks the items from the floor and gives them to her.

"Stop laughing at me..." He smiles at her. Seeing Catherine is presentable, Steve opens the door a little bit awkwardly. "Hey, John..."

"Everything is fine?"

"C'mon in John..." Catherine calls out.

Steve makes room for John enter in the room. He gets there and Steve wants to say goodbye to him, but he doesn't know how to do it, without sounding weird. John is talking with Catherine and Steve is trying to find the right words. What the hell...

He goes near him and places a hand on his shoulder. "John... I've got to go... But, uh... You follow every single detail Danny will tell you, alright? In there you will meet"

"Kono... Danny had told me that"

Steve nods. John stands up and places an hand on Steve's shoulder. "Like I told you yesterday, I don't know what is going on. But I know there is so much more beyond the fact you and mom are together, but I... Thank you"

Steve's eyes waters and he doesn't hold it anymore and hugs his son. "You don't have to thank me... And I promise you, you will understand everything later, when we will meet with you in Hawaii"

It's so strange, but John feels so good in this man hug.

"You two will meet me later?"

Steve places his hands on John shoulders. "We will... When it will be safe, we will be meeting you" He says promising himself he would anything in the world to be there.

"I believe you"

They stare at each other. If only Steve could tell him the truth... Steve nods and leaves them.

 **McGarrett's home – 08:00 AM**

Lou was with Steve in his family house. As soon as they got there, Steve finds strange the silence. No one is at home, though he was expecting to find Lynn. They get in the office, heading to the computer. Steve needs to find some information about the offshores accounts which his dad used to transfer some money to pay to some detectives and dirty cops. In that moment, Lynn gets in their home. And she compliments her husband, before leaving them alone.

But, in that moment, a fire erupted outside of his house. Steve stops what he is doing and grabs his gun.

"Lou, are you alright?"

"I am, but two men are down outside" Lou peeks on the curtain.

"Shit. It's Billy" Lou says.

They hear someone get in the house and the fire starts again.

"We need to see where is Lynn" Steve whispers to Lou and the fire stops. Steve is behind the door, aiming his gun and opens the door, signaling to Lou to follow him. He only hears silence and they go to the first floor. When they get upstairs, Steve sees his bedroom door open. He goes in there, hearing a muffled breathing.

"Lynn" He says when he gets in the room. The blood is all over the place and Lynn is lying on the floor. Steve rushes to her side. "Lynn!" He calls for her, but her pulse is too weak. Lynn has been shot on her chest and she stops breathing. Steve stares at her and knows that she is dead and there's nothing he can do about it.

Lou witnesses everything and he doesn't know what to say. He notices a small paper near her the bed and takes it. After read it, he hands it to Steve.

Steve lays Lynn on the floor and closes her eyes. He stands up and takes the paper from Lou, ordering him to clean up the situation.

 _"_ _Thought I could have some fun with your wife… since you've taken mine. Billy_ "

Steve closes his eyes. He has been married with her for two years. She would be down along with her family. But he can't quite define what he is experiencing. He is not a cold human being. He sighs and he knows he needs to be quicker, otherwise Catherine will pay.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey guys! So here's one more chapter. Let's see how the story goes...

Share your ideas and opinions! Thanks to all of you!

* * *

 **(continuation from the previous chapter)**

 **McGarrett's Safe House – 09:30 AM**

Steve is with his team trying to figure out what would be the next step regarding to the mission. Steve knows that Lynn's father won't do the deal with Billy after what had happened. According to their conversation, Andrew is ready to kill Billy for what he had done, so the deal is cancelled. The guns will be delivered but won't be sold which takes away the chance to Steve to arrest Andrew and Billy at the same time.

Steve sighs and hopes that John would say anything, letting them know he is ok. At least, that would be some good news. And Lynn… Her body plastered on the floor, so much blood. Lou was the one dealing with things. Steve will just need to be at the funeral. They decide to take some time to plan another move.

Steve decides to check on Catherine. He needs a break, and maybe could be good to be with her. He needs to know she is better. No one has seen her, only Jerry had made sure she was ok. He enters in the room and there she is, still asleep. A tiny smile appears on his face and he sits on the foot of the bed and just looks at her and he is not able to think. Just by looking at her, it made stop his thoughts and worries. He stays there some minutes till he senses her movements. First her legs, then her torso and finally he watches as she flutters her eyes open. Steve places an hand on her foot, making her to look at him.

Catherine feels his hand on her foot and smiles a little before looking straight into his eyes.

"Hey" she whispers. Steve smiles at her and quietly says "Hey"

Catherine rubs her eyes, but can't stop a groan. She feels her sore arms and some pain. Steve's smile disappears from his face and he is worried.

"Take it easy". He advises "I'll get you a painkiller" Steve is about to stand up when she says "no, no. It's ok. Stay, please. I just forgot I need to be careful" Catherine places her hands on the bed and sits up on the bed. "I'm ok, see?"

Steve sighs again and shakes his head "you'll need to take some pills, believe me…" He stops talking and drinks in her eyes. Catherine senses that something is on Steve's head by the way he is looking at her… and she starts to worry…

"What had happened Steve? It was John?"

It had always amazed him how she seemed to read him so well. Though the years had passed, it seems that had never changed. He stands up and sits beside her. Then, he lays his head on her lap. Being aware of her injuries, he embraces her torso.

Catherine can't name what she is feeling right now. It's so overwhelming being like that with Steve, that she doesn't say anything. She just places her hand on his hair and runs it with her fingers. Steve feels her fingers on his hair and closes his eyes. He takes a moment to enjoy this closeness… And then he starts talking.

"He killed her…" and Catherine stills her movements and feels her heart racing. Is he talking about Lori? "I know it was part of the job, but… I didn't want her dead" Steve completes. And she sighs with relief. He is not talking about her friend, that's for sure… But… Is he talking about Lynn? Catherine decides to give him the time he needs to start talking.

When Steve feels that she had stopped her caress, he knows she doesn't understand anything. So he is clearer than before. "Lynn is dead".

Catherine shuts her eyes and doesn't know what to say. Steve changes a little and looks up to her "I don't know what to feel…" He whispers and Catherine opens her eyes. She looks directly to him and caresses his face. "I know… I know you're not an animal" Steve feels the tears on his eyes, feeling so loved with Catherine's words. So loved and so understood by her. Catherine lingers her touch on his face and Steve leans on it "I think that in the end, she would be in jail too, but… Billy went after her and decided to-"

"To get revenge by what you and I did. Billy got his revenge by killing your wife" Catherine completes.

Steve just embraces her torso and let his head fell on her lap again. "Everything was put on hold after this morning…"

Catherine is shocked by what Steve had just said. But in another way, she feels an urge to do something. She needs to do something to stop everything before Billy gets to Steve.

"Let's go to the bank" She says firmly. Steve opens his eyes and looks at her again "I'm not letting you go out of this house" he says gravely.

She shakes her head "No. it's the chance you are looking to end this. This is the opportunity we are looking for to end everything"

Steve sits on the bed and places his hands in each one of her arms. "Catherine, Billy is out there looking for you. If you step out fr-"

"Stepping out is the only way to get the evidences from Billy's work and you'll be able to catch him today. You don't need anything more, don't you see?"

Steve shuts his eyes and shakes his head. "No, Catherine. No... I..." Steve opens his eyes "I can't"

"You won't lose me" she completes. "You won't lose me, Steve. We just need to be there and in one hour you'll have what you need"

Suddenly, someone knocks on the door. Steve gets up and opens it. It's Danny.

"We need to move. Billy knows that you are here."

"Fuck" Steve curses. "He knows everything?"

"I don't think so. He must think you are here with Catherine" Steve sighs and an idea starts to form on his head, but he is not sure about what to do.

"Steve, it's the chance we need. You just need to trap him here, while we get the files" Catherine chimes in.

Steve knows she is right. This could be what they need to end everything... at least to end with Billy. Steve is only able to nod and tells Danny what will happen from now on.

 **McGarrett's Safe House - 10:00 AM**

Steve's car is there in front of the house and Billy is sure, Steve is there... He is there with his wife and he needs to defend his honor, since this war is about to get worse. After all, he killed an arms' dealer daughter.

The quiet neighborhood has now two strange cars in front of that wooden house. Billy and four men get out from the cars and he decides to be polite. After all, Billy thinks that this is a simple house that Steve uses to be with Catherine, nothing more. He goes and orders to one of his men to knock on the door.

/

Steve is with Catherine by his side. They are being followed by Jerry carefully. Steve glances at her and she is too concentrated. "You won't need anything more? You don't have any document with you"

She looks at him and nods. "That's why we need to go to the train station first… You know how to open a locker, right?"

"I told you that I can do it" he says with assurance. "It would be weird if an officer couldn't do that, don't you think?" Catherine laughs quietly "you're right… Sorry"

"Let's go"

/

Danny took off his shirt, pants and shoes and put a robe. When the knocking happens, he knows what he has to do. His gun is on the table near the door. With his hair disheveled he picks up a glass that has some whisky on it.

He opens the door and says "hey honey, finally" but his smile faded, looking at the guy who looks as much as confused as him. Danny moves his head a little and can see Billy there. Danny feigns a shocked expression and tries to cover himself a little bit "what the hell is happening?"

Billy is surprised too. "Cut the crap, where are they?"

"Where are who? What do you want? Get the hell out of here!"

/

In the train station, Catherine told Steve what the number locker was. She stayed with Jerry and after ten minutes Steve is back.

"Let's go"

In the car, Steve starts driving to the bank that Catherine had told him about. She has the bag Steve had brought from the locker on her hands and opens it. In there, she has her fake ID, which had been essential for Catherine to have opened a bank account; a red wig, black sunglasses, blue contact lenses and some makeup. Catherine starts to get herself ready and Steve glances to his side "obviously, you thought about things…"

"Uh uh" she nods while she puts the wig. Steve glances again and says "must say you look good with red, though you know how I love your hair"

"And you can be sure I would never change its color… But, when we get bored maybe I can use this…" She says with a glint in her eyes and Steve caught that perfectly.

"First, I'll never get bored of you, second I think we can play with that just for fun" and he grins and she laughs. Despite the situation, it's good to be with each other like that.

/

"I'm expecting somebody; if you need to talk about business you can do it on a proper place. Why the hell are you here?!" Danny says exasperated.

"Steve. I'm looking for him" And he motions to get on the house. Danny grabs his gun and tries to stop them, just to put on a show. He knows is useless to do anything. They pass through him, while one of them grabs Danny's arm and immobilizes him.

Billy is sure he would find Steve and Catherine there. After all, that was what his contact had told him. But he was wrong.

/

After twenty minutes on the road, Catherine has done her work and she is completely disguised. "You think Billy has done something to Danny?"

Steve shakes his head "Billy won't do anything to Danny. Everything would be worse than it already is… After what he had done to Lynn..."

Catherine nods in silence "I just hope he will be safe"

Steve gets to the bank and parks the car. "Jerry will be supervising the building while we go in there"

Catherine nods and they leave the car, heading to the bank. In there, they wait about five minutes for her manager to come to them.

"Miss Adams"

/

Billy's men search every inch of the place and they can't find what they are looking for. Billy shouts out orders and Danny only is able to curse.

"You will regret this, William!" In that moment, Danny suffers a low punch and he groans. Billy is standing in front of him "Why McGarrett's car is in here?"

"You don't expect me to answer that"

Another blow to Danny's ribs.

"Don't you borrow your car to other people? Are you so stupid that you don't get it? I'm alone, asshole, waiting for someone!" And one of guys kicks him on the abdomen, leaving him on the floor groaning, while they leave the house.

/

They are already on the car. It's a hard drive. But it's not any hard drive. It's a copy from Billy's personal laptop.

"Where we'll be going?"

"To an hotel room in the whereabouts. We can't go back to the safe house."

Steve's phone starts to ring. It's Danny.

"Are you alright?" Steve asks.

"Well, I few punches but I think that I'm fine. Did you get it?"

Steve glances to Catherine, who has the hard drive on her hand.

"We did"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: First of all, I'm so sorry for my delay in posting a new chapter. Life has been crazy, lately.**

 **If you are still with me, thank you so much for your wait. Just to let you know that this story is coming to an end... Maybe more two or three chapters and it will be done.**

 **Thanks for all of your support and I'm so sorry again! Let me know your opinion and everytime you want, you can contact me! Kisses and hugs for everyone!**

* * *

 **(continuation from previous chapter)**

 **Hotel Room – 12:00 AM**

Jerry is typing on the laptop while Steve and Catherine are beside him

"How did you get this?" Jerry asks.

"I was always afraid that the police would come after me one day. Besides, I needed something to protect myself and John in any case. I made a copy from Billy's hard drive. I know that are softwares that you can use to get all the files, even the ones he has deleted. He is always with his laptop, I'm sure you'll find his transactions…"

"When did you do this?"

"A few months ago… I made sure to make copies every year, to get the files more updated as possible"

Jerry looks at her surprised "Indeed you are amazing!"

Catherine smiles at him and Steve smiles with proud. He couldn't believe she has done that. And that could be the easiest way to end up everything.

"I just needed to find him asleep… We were at the same room, so it was kind of easy to get to it"

The files start to get copied to the laptop. "You weren't afraid to get caught?"

"I think at one point that is not a question anymore…" Catherine shrugged and Steve places a hand on her shoulder. He is sure she has given up on living to put herself to that danger.

"Well, you did an awesome job." Jerry says while the copy is done and he starts to see some documents. Transactions, plans of the missions, financial orders, arms deals, drugs deals. Everything was in there at their disposal.

Their eyes were focused on the screen while Steve orders to Jerry.

"Send that to Chin. We only leave this place when we are sure that Chin has everything"

Catherine turns at Steve "What do we do now?"

"Now you'll leave this place."

Catherine frowns. "What?"

"We had a deal, right? Now that you'd helped, you'll leave this city. You go to meet John. I'll make sure Lou is with you"

"No way, Steve. I'll leave with you. It isn't just because we have this that it will be easier to get Billy. We just completed one part of your mission: getting evidences of Billy's crimes. But we need to find him too!"

Steve sighs at her stubbornness and decides to have this conversation when they would be alone.

"We'll see about that…."

Catherine is not convinced by his words, but Jerry made her to not answer him.

"Chin has received the files"

"Ok. Let's take a while to make sure he has everything. Meanwhile, you'll be here with Catherine".

* * *

 **McGarrett's House – 04:00 PM**

Andrew is pacing on the living room yelling at Steve.

"It's disrespectful and you can consider our deals canceled. You missed your wife's funeral!"

"You should thank me, Andrew." Steve says calmly, looking at the open door from his office.

"What?" Andrew asks, fuming.

"I could have done this earlier and you wouldn't be able to go to Lynn's funeral. But, I didn't"

Andrew is glaring at him and takes his gun, pointing at him "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Kill me now and everything will be worse" Steve watches as the man is without a clue of what to do. And that hesitation is what gives him the time he needs for Danny to appear and pointing a gun in the man's head.

"Drop your weapon"

"What the hell is going on, McGarrett?"

"Do what he says, Andrew. And I'll tell you" Steve says, never losing the eye contact with him. Andrew motions to put his gun on the table and Lou is quick, taking Andrew's hands behind his back, arresting him. "One more down"

"What the hell is this?" Andrew yells, trying to free himself.

"Let's go" Steve orders them ignoring the questions the man is doing. He puts Andrew on the car, Steve says near his face "I've always known you were a weak man. You should've use your gun when it was time".

* * *

 **Hotel Room – 06:00 PM**

Andrew is being taken to the FBI; Chin has made every arrangements that was needed, till he lands on Chicago. Now, they just need to find Billy.

Everything that Catherine had managed to get from Billy's hard drive was more than what they needed to frame him and his business. Even some information about the dirty cops who had helped him through the years was there. Catherine had stayed with Jerry in that hotel room, while Steve went to take care of Andrew's business.

Steve knows that it' just a question of time till Billy knows everything. Steve gets to the hotel, making sure he hasn't been followed. Everyone else is dealing with the case. Now, he needs to convince Catherine to leave Chicago.

Catherine is still on the bed, almost sleeping. Someone knocks on the door and Catherine becomes fully alert. Jerry is already behind the door and he hears Steve's voice. Instantly, Catherine calms down.

"Commander" Jerry greets him.

"Hey, how is everything?" Steve asks, already stepping in the room.

"Everything is fine. Andrew is already in jail?"

Catherine looks at him and Steve smiles at her. "Everything is going like planned. Chin will be here very soon"

Steve and Jerry talk about some details.

"Jerry, you can meet Danny. He is downstairs waiting for you. I'll stay here, don't worry".

Jerry says his goodbyes to Catherine and leaves the room. When he closes the door, Catherine stands up and goes near Steve, reaching his waist, snaking it with her arms. She leans her head on his chest, feeling his heart and closes her eyes. Steve embraces her and tightens his grip on her.

After a while, she is the one breaking the silence.

"You're alright?"

Steve nods. "Andrew is on the prison. It's almost done..."

"You just need to find Billy..."

"I do."

"Any idea how to get him?"

Steve moves a little, so he can look at her face. "We need to talk"

Catherine frowns hearing the seriousness on his voice and she nods to him. She takes his hand in hers and leads them to sit on the foot of the bed. She is across him and gently caresses his knuckles, waiting for him to continue.

"You need to get out of here"

Catherine sighs and places a hand on his face "Steve, we've talked about this. I won't go anywhere"

Steve leans on her touch and says "I can't protect you, Catherine. I'll be more focus on this, if I know you are ok... With John. Can you help me? Can you help with that?"

Catherine looks deeply into his eyes and... damn! With his words, she doesn't know what she should do. Sensing her hesitation in answer him, Steve places both of his hands on her face and says "I'm not ordering you to do something. I'm just asking your help, Catherine. I can't lose you. I have my ways to get him, I don't need you to be a bait. Please, help me and go away from here"

Catherine closes her eyes. She wants to help him, but she knows she is the easy way to get to Billy. Otherwise, they could spend several days or weeks trying to arrest him.

"Catherine, look at me."

She opens her eyes again and sighs, placing now, the other hand on his face.

"Steve, I... I know what you're saying, but... I know he will come after me, Steve. It will be ea-" Steve couldn't help his will to get closer to her and silence her words with a bruising kiss. She welcomed it and kisses him back, wanting to feel that they are, again, alone in the world. He breaks the kiss to take some breath and he says:

"I'm not gonna lose you"

"You won't" she assures him and kisses him. Catherine keeps kissing him and she starts to not think about a thing. She just wants to be close to him and this time she can tell that Steve can't suppress his own needs anymore. Steve places her on the bed and kisses her over and over again, till he is on top of her, nudging aside the strap of her top, kissing her shoulder. He caresses her side, then her leg, while she places it around his waist. She moans into his kisses, and his gentleness. He takes her blouse off and kisses her collarbone, biting into her chest. She gasps at the feeling, being already so turned on. "Steve" she whispers, when he finds the button to open her jeans. She wants to feel his skin, so before he could open her jeans, she rolls them over, being now on top. Steve let her take the lead and now it's his turn to moan, feeling her mouth on his neck, while opening his shirt. Finally, every buttons are undone and she clasps her mouth to his chest, flicker her tongue on his nipple. "Cath..." He whines. She is the best, the only one who knows his weak spots.

When she is about to descend on him, Steve sits on the bed, taking his shirt off to the floor and embraces her, kissing her neck, unclasping her bra. "God..." He whispers, pushing his hips up, to touch her core, eliciting a moan from her. He grins and sucks on her breasts, knowing she would go mad. Catherine can't contain herself anymore and moans out loud his name. Then, Steve starts licking her belly and Catherine feels she is come right over there while she scratches his bare arms and back. Feeling the need to make love to him, she pushes Steve onto the bed and stands up, getting his jeans and panties off. Steve is about to do the same, but she stops him and takes care of the job, smiling at his obvious interest in her, touching it lightly.

Steve gasps to the feeling of her hand and before she could do anything about it, Steve grips on her upper arms, making her landing above him. Her core near his need and she rode her hips, making him shudder with pleasure, silencing his moan with a fierce kiss.

Steve is searching for his own release, feeling so close when she is so tight around him now, after another orgasm. He increases his pace, thrusting a little bit harder and erratically into her, feeling the first signs of his own orgasm. She bites into his ear and that was enough. His mind went black while he thrusts forward into her, coming inside of her, feeling how his cock twitches inside of her. Steve stills his movements and he is panting hard above her.

Catherine can't form a coherent thought... She is only able to kiss the side of his face, tasting his sweat on her lips, feeling like she is in heaven.

After a while, her caresses are the ones which wake him up from his state and he smiles into it, kissing her lovely, while he embraces her. Steve sighs feeling so relieved to be alive and to be able to make love to her and keeps kissing her face, while he gets off of her. He rolls to his side of the bed and takes Catherine with him who is not able to stop kissing him.

She smiles at him and kisses Steve one final time, before she tucks on his side, placing her head on his chest.

"I'll make a call and tomorrow morning you'll catch a plane"

Catherine closes her eyes and sighs. She knows he will try to deceive her from her plan. She kisses his chest and raises herself up, looking intently at him.

"Steve, don't be mad at me, but you'll need to trust me. We need to work in this together"

"Catherine..."

"We'll find him. This will be finished by tomorrow"

Steve feels the calmness that sex brought to him, slipping away.

"No. You won't be here"

Catherine sighs and sits on the bed, across from Steve, taking the sheet with her.

"I know you can't find Billy. You won't say anything, but I know it. Don't forget I've been with him, and I know that he can be hard to find. But if I'm the target he will appear. He hates me, Steve. He despises me, but he can't get over the fact that I am his wealthy, you know? He will come after me; don't forget that I'm the part of the heritage. He needs me"

Steve closes his eyes and rubs his face. What the hell is he going to do?!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: first of all, an huge apology to all of you that are following this story... I'm so sorry, but life has been hectic and I haven't had a chance to continue this. But the good news is that I intend will all my heart to complete this... Maybe more 2 chapters and the story will be finished. Thank you all for your support! ;) It's been an hell of a ride! I'm still counting on you to review, favourited and follow this one. Thanks to every each one of you that still is there, waiting for this story. Love you guys!**

* * *

(continuation from previous chapter)

"Steve, I love you and I will do anything to help you and to... to give my son the chance to be free"

Steve takes his arm from his face and looks at her. He notices the tears on her face so he sits on the bed and hugs her.

"Billy is out of control, Catherine. He won't waste the chance to hurt you"

Catherine tightens her embrace. "No. He wants revenge. He wants to kill you first... He is a ruthless heart son of a bitch"

Steve kisses her neck, trying to calm her down. "That's why I need you to leave this place"

Catherine leans her head on his shoulder and says "no. We need to have a plan" She looks at him "we need a plan and we need to do this together. That way you'll be able to catch him. I'm tired of this. I'm tired of not be with you and my son. I'm tired of being so unhappy. I want you; I want you right now, by my side, with John. Billy needs the money. I'm the money, Steve"

Steve closes his eyes and leans his lips on her forehead. He is about to say something when his phone starts ringing. He sighs and goes near his cargos, searching for it. It's from Hawaii.

"Steve?"

"Yes... John?"

"Hey, Steve! I asked Kono to call you. How is everything? How is my mom?"

Steve smiles into the phone "She's fine. Everything is ok with you?"

"Besides the fact I can't do too much in here alone, yeah. I've never been here before, it's awesome!" Steve laughs lightly and sits on the bed. "Would you like to live there?" And he is engaged in a conversation with his son, leaving Catherine anxious to talk with John. Steve places a hand on her leg to caress it... As if everything could be so easy.

"John, your mom wants to talk with you, ok? Be safe and, please, do everything Kono says to you, alright?"

Steve smiles, saying his goodbyes and gives the phone to Catherine.

 **Hotel Room – 05:00 AM**

Catherine is the first one to wake up, still in Steve's arms. She needs to find a way to end this mess. She places her arm on his waist and snuggles even closer to him, resting her head on his chest. Catherine knows she needs to expose herself. Maybe showing up alone in a public place... She doesn't know. But Billy needs to know where she is first.

She feels Steve moving his hand on her back. He is awake. Catherine kisses his bare chest. Steve rubs his eyes "Hey"

She looks up at him "good morning". Steve shot his eyes open "Morning?"

Catherine laughs "Yeah, morning..."

Steve kisses her hair "did my phone ring?"

"Nope. Not that I've noticed."

Steve reaches for the device and sees that no one has called him. But he has a short time till someone does. He places it again on the table and leans on her touch.

"I think I need to be on public", she says suddenly.

"So, Billy knows where you are"

She only nods "though he would send someone to drag me out…"

Steve feels so uneasy with all of this "and what will you do when that happens?"

"GPS"

Steve sends her a look.

"Yeah, Steve. You can put something on me"

"They will search you, Catherine"

"And if… If you follow me?"

"I can arrange that, but I'm afraid they know"

Catherine sighs when his phone starts ringing. He doesn't know the number and asks Catherine to not make any noise.

"McGarrett? Are you having fun with my wife?"

"Billy… How are you dealing with that?"

"How are you dealing with the fact of being a widower?"

Steve swallows tickly, remembering Lynn on the floor… But he motions for Catherine to get up to start dressing.

"What do you want?"

"I need to speak with my wife."

"Too bad. I'm not with her"

"Really? That's not what I've been told"

Steve stands up and goes near the window. Everything seems normal.

"Tell her, she has something that belongs to me"

Steve frowns and looks at Catherine quizzically. Does Billy know about the hard drive or he is talking about the money?

"I don't know how to talk to her. I haven't seen her"

"You fucked up my mouth because of her and you don't know where is she?!"

"She is not with me"

Catherine starts fuming. Steve is not taking advantage of this chance.

"Don't play with me, McGarrett"

In that moment, they hear a noise which comes from outside. Steve starts dressing himself and picks up his gun. Is Chin trying to defend himself, he is sure. Steve holds up his gun and heads to the door. He won't let Chin being hurt because of him. Steve disconnects the call and lands the phone on the bed.

"Under de bed" Steve instructs Catherine. She complies, but she is not happy. When she is under the bed, Steve opens the door.

The first guy he shoots was holding Chin against the wall. With him being free, now they have to take down two more. They engage in a dirty fight, but then a "stop" resounds on the corridor.

Steve and Chin look up and it's Billy. Damn it. He is here.

"Impressive… Not only you are a cheater, you are a good fighter" Billy's voice resounds in the hall. The two men are pointing their guns to Steve and Chin while they do the same.

"I just want my wife. Where is she?"

/

Catherine is able to hear everything that is happening outside. Maybe this is her chance to end all of this.

/

"I told you: I don't know where she is"

"Hum... Maybe I should enter in the room"

/

With a swift move, Catherine grabs the phone Steve left on the bed. Quickly she advises Danny about what is happening with a text.

/

Steve blocks the entry in the room. "You have to pass through me" Steve says gripping his teeth. Four shots erupt in the building. Chin managed to hit one guy, but he was shot too, collapsing on the floor with a loud thud, and he loses his senses. Steve's reflects made him kill the other guy, but Billy was quick too and he had shot him.

Catherine places the phone in a pocket. She needs to buy time, so she decides to appear. Billy is already getting in the room when she appears under the bed.

"There you are, little slut. You could've appeared before. You could have avoided Steve being shot.

Catherine tries to calm down, steeling her nerves. She tries to run to Steve, but Billy grabs her arms "where are the documents? You give me all of your assets and I let you enjoy your life with this scum… But for that I just need to let him live… better… you just need to let him live"

Catherine feels her heart in her throat, not believing in what is happening.

"No" She says quickly. Billy raises his gun and points it to Steve's left leg and shot it without a blink. Catherine screams and starts trembling. Steve is on the floor being shot in his shoulder and now his leg…

"Are you sure?" Billy teases Catherine.

She places her hands on Billy's shoulders "you can have me. You can have me, but leave him alone."

"I don't want you, slut. I despise you. I just want your money. Now, what are you waiting for?"

Billy pushes her to the floor. "Sign the fucking papers, now"

Catherine prays for Danny arrives soon, because she can't let Billy kill Steve.

"Where are they?" She asks with tears in her eyes.

"Don't do this, Catherine" Steve mutters, feeling weak at every moment that goes through.

Billy smirks and takes the papers from his jacket. Then he points the gun to Steve again "Now, Catherine. I'm waiting…"

She tries to gain every second she can, so she takes the papers, starts reading it. But each second more, seems even worse."SIGN THAT NOW!" He barks and shots the same Steve's left leg. Catherine screams at the same time and she tries to starts writing her name. But another shot ranges in the room and she sees Billy kneeling on the floor. Before he could pull the trigger again, Catherine launches herself on him. And another shot echoes in the room.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I'm finally back and I hope it won't be too long till I end this story. Hope you like this new chapter! Thanks a lot to everyone who is still with me in this :D I've just heard that McRollins is over... It's true? Well, at least I still can write and read about them... Tell me your thoughts! and Thanks a Lot!**

* * *

(Continuation of the previous chapter)

Danny knew he couldn't kill the guy. But all the blood he found made him react the only way he knew: protecting his team. He shot Billy right in his thigh and knee, making him lose balance. Steve is too pale and Danny is afraid his friend is near the death. But then everything is more complicated, when Catherine is above Billy, blooding from her side. Fortunately, Billy is not near the gun and Danny is already there, arresting him.

"Are you insane?"

"You are under arrest"

Billy's face changes and he starts to try to get out, but he has no way to move from there.

 **Three days after**

 **Northwestern Memorial Hospital**

 **McGarrett's Room – 10:00 AM**

It's been three days since everything had happened. Steve is trying to get free from his room, but he needs to wait for his doctor. His leg and shoulder are fine; he just needs time to heal it. Fortunately, he has no major injuries, despite all the blood he had lost.

Now, he just wants to check on Catherine… She had been on and off the entire time, always calling for John. A shot in the abdomen is tough and with the amount of blood she had lost… He thought she would die right there, in front of him. But, fortunately, she didn't, though her recovery will take some time.

He notices someone getting near the door and he looks up. Steve groans with disappointment.

"Hide your enthusiasm in seeing me… How are you feeling?"

"Don't get me wrong, I just thought it was the doc… I just want to leaves this bed"

"I see you are better. But you can calm down. Catherine is fine. She is sleeping, I was there before I went here. We need to think about what will happen. Billy is being transported, today, for jail…"

"Finally. And the evidences?"

"Everything is being taken care of by me and Jerry... Though Chin is sending the orders... don't worry. Billy is going to jail…"

Steve nods "ok… But Chin is already fine to work?"

Danny chuckles "not exactly, but the man can't stay away! You know how he is… he lost his conscience, but it wasn't that bad. It's just his arm which has been shot, so yeah. The man is acting like nothing had happen"

Steve smiles "ok, then… Chin is taking care of everything…"

"Good morning, Steve" the doctor says, who is already entering in the room.

 **Northwestern Memorial Hospital**

 **Catherine's Room – 11:30 AM**

He knocks on the door, but has no answer. Carefully, Steve opens the door, wanting nothing more than to be with her. He gets in and closes the door. It seems she is peacefully sleeping and he sighs. Carefully, he sits on the chair near her bed. She is pale and it seems she is so tired, even if he hadn't seen her eyes in three days. He places his hand on hers and caresses it lightly. God… He was so close to lose her, right before his eyes. What the hell could he do if she had died? How he would tell that to John?

Steve is lost on his thoughts when he feels her hand squeezing his. He looks up to her face, finding her eyes glued on him "Catherine…" he whispers and drops a kiss on her forehead. Steve leans his head on hers and they are like that for some time.

"Steve… are you ok?"

She asks him quietly and he chuckles "you're the one who got hurt and still on this bed, Cath… I'm the one who is supposed to ask you that…" he moves a little so he could look at her "how do you feel?"

Catherine closes her eyes "I'm tired… It seems that… it seems that everything had just happened, you know? Like… like I could see you being shot for him"

She squeezes her eyes even harder and Steve caresses her face "shshsh… don't… I'm here, alive, and you're here with me…"

"And John? I need to speak with him…"

"John is fine… he is still with Kono… He is safe… I've talked to him, but I didn't let him know what had happened…"

"Please, let me talk with him"

Steve nods and picks up his phone.

After Catherine had spoken with John, she was so much calmer. A heavy weight seemed to be lifted of her arms, when Steve let her know that Billy was arrested.

"So, I'm free?" She asks with tears in her eyes, not believing that it's finally true.

Steve smiles lightly and caresses her face once more "well… we might need some testimony from you, but, yeah… you're free…"

Catherine can't stop the emotions which, now, are taking over her. She starts crying, placing her hand over her mouth "I can't believe it" she says quietly and Steve does the only thing he could think of. He stands and hugs her lightly, aware of her injuries.

"It's true…"

"God… thank you, Steve… thank you" Steve kisses her cheek and looks at her "You don't have to thank me, Catherine… I just did my job… but, if we see it thoroughly, you're the one who set you free… the hard drive you had it was everything we needed…" She sighs and wipes her tears "I… I just… Steve… I want a divorce, how can we get that?"

"If you want, I can call a lawyer, maybe even talk with Chin about that… I hope you're aware that Billy will be hard on you… he won't give you the papers that easily"

She nods "I know… but I want to start that right away… I just want to get rid of him… completely, you know?"

"And John…" Steve trails off… there is so much they still need to solve...

And all of a sudden, she is afraid that Steve had changed his mind and doesn't want to be with her anymore. Catherine doesn't understand where this irrational fear had came from, but… what she will do from now on?

"I… Steve… have you changed your mind?" She asks quietly.

Steve frowns. He doesn't get completely what she is talking about.

"Are you talking about John? I want him to know the truth"

She shakes her head "No… Steve, of course… I need to talk to him… I … was talking about-"

In that moment, the doctor comes in "Good afternoon, Catherine… I came to check you out"

* * *

 **Next Day – 03:00 PM**

Steve is talking with Chin about what Catherine had asked. He knows some lawyers and sooner than later, Steve will bring one to the hospital to talk with Catherine. She needs to stay two more days at the hospital. Her vitals were not too good that morning, which had Steve concerned. He barely could talk to her because he was needed at the office… But, he needs to know what she was talking about yesterday, about him changing his mind. Though, he thinks he understand what she needs to know.

Steve has just discussed some details with Chin and finally goes to see Catherine. In his way to the hospital, he thinks that maybe he could buy something nice for her, hoping she will be more humored with that. In a little shop, he found the perfect gift for her.

 **Northwestern Memorial Hospital**

 **Catherine's Room – 04:00 PM**

"I don't know what to do, Steve… I just want to sell everything and meet John" she says frustrated. Steve knows she is tired of being at the hospital.

"I know that from now on, everything will be different, but… look, if you want you can take care of everything once you'll be back on your feet… for now…" he caresses her hair "you should focus on getting better, so you can get out of here… I was worried yesterday about what the doctor said"

She takes a deep breath and leans on her pillow "I just… I'm too anxious, I guess… Steve…" She looks at him "yesterday I wanted to know… have you changed your mind?"

Steve smiles lightly at her and leans on her, touching her nose with his own. He smiles before kissing her lightly, knowing they can't do too much besides that… He ends the kiss and looks at her eyes "you think I've changed my mind? About us?" he kisses her again "never, Catherine. Now, all I can think about is being with you and get to know my son" he says sincerely. Catherine's eyes are wet and she sniffles "how do you know me so well?" she whispers and they kiss again "because I love you, Catherine… and I've loved you for such a long time… I won't give up on this. Never, do you understand me?" Steve reassures her and she smiles grabbing his neck so they could kiss again "I love you too" she whispers near his lips.

Steve smiles and straightens himself up, reaching his pocket "I was passing by and... I thought you would like them" Steve shows her a simple white box. Catherine can't help the tears streaming down her face and she takes the box.

Steve sits beside her on the bed while she opens it. It's a set of three simple rings "It's not the very last ring I want to give you… we will have time for that in some time from here… but…I… I looked at them and… you can think of us, you know?" He touches in one ring "You", he touches the other "John" and then he shows her the third "me". He smiles full of love "our family, you know?"

Catherine can't help but cry, not just because of the rings, but because the comment about what he wants for the future didn't pass unnoticed by her. "Steve…" and she reach for him, kissing him over and over again, forgetting about the pain which shots through her side. Catherine is already playing with his hair, while she keeps kissing him "Cath… Cath…" he tries to get her attention. She must be with pain… He places his hands on her face, making her stop "your wound", he chuckles and she grimaces "I know… I just couldn't stop…"

Steve helps her to lean on the bed "I know" he smiles lovely, feeling finally complete.

* * *

 **Northwestern Memorial Hospital**

 **Two days after**

 **Catherine's Room – 06:00 PM**

Catherine has been feeling better while Steve has been caught up at work. But he manages to be there to take her home… well, it will be her home, until they figure how to bring back John or if Steve can keep his promise and go to Hawaii with Catherine to meet John.

"I see you're already ready to go" he says smiling while gets near her, kissing her lightly "finally… my papers are there… can we go, please?"

Steve chuckles "and the recommendations? Maybe I should talk with the doc?"

"I'm fine, Steve… and all I have to know is on the papers" Steve nods and helps her with her bag and papers, giving her a hand so they could leave that place.

* * *

 **McGarrett Safe House – 09:00 PM**

"Steve… I've been thinking… I don't want to stay in Chicago…"

Steve is massaging her feet, trying to make her feel comfortable. "You don't?" he raises his brow.

"No" she says with confidence "I want to be away from here" she takes one of his hands "I want a fresh start, with you and John… away from here… maybe, Hawaii? Your entire life his there now… so, you think we can do that?"

Steve smiles and squeezes her hand "I think… honestly, I want that too. But I don't want you to feel forced to move to Hawaii, Catherine."

"Steve, I'm only sure I want to be away from here. And I have no idea to where I should go. I just know I want to go to where you are…"

Steve smiles and feels his heart bursting with love for this woman.

"Ok… we can do that… we can move to Hawaii? But… And John? His life is here… how do you think he will take it?"

"I don't know… I don't even know how he will react when he knows… when he will know that I've been lying to him all his entire life" she says quietly. Now, this is her bigger concern. "When do you think you'll be able to get away from here?"

"Well… I… I'm counting on to have to go back to Hawaii in two days"

She nods and smiles "Do you mind to take me? I want to talk with John sooner than later…"

Steve places her feet on the bed and moves so he is leaning against the header board and makes some room, so Catherine is tucking on his side "I'll take you wherever you want to go".

She smiles and kisses his chest and he keeps going "and I'll be with you, Catherine. We'll talk with John about everything… this case, Billy, me… just… no more secrets"

She simply nods, being so worried about how john will react "I just… it will be hard, you know? He is so much like you, Steve… the way he deal with things… Sometimes, I thought it was you before my eyes…" Steve smiles fondly "really? We are that so much alike?"

"Yes… That's why I'm afraid of his reaction, Steve…"

Steve finally understands what she is saying "we'll deal with this together, Catherine and we'll make it work" Steve kisses her hair and tightens his embrace "we can do this"

She simply nods, believing in his words.

"Thanks for the massage…" she says sleepily "I think you are good at it, actually"

Steve chuckles "I am, aren't I?" Steve answers her, lightening the mood.

"Hey… watch out that ego…"

Steve laughs lightly "you know… I'm so good at other things… I have to show it to you when you get better…" he teases her and she laughs. Oh… how he had missed her laugh.

"You're on, Steven" and she kisses his chest again, feeling so safe in his arms.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Well, get ready: finally, John will know the truth! Hope you like it... After all, this story keeps growing up, but I hope it will worth the wait...**

 **Thanks for all the reviews and comments!**

 **Love you people!**

* * *

 **(continuation from previous chapter)**

 **TWO DAYS AFTER – 01:00 pm**

Everything seems so little when you are there. Everything seems so far away... But Catherine knows that it's only a feeling, because she can't know how it will be when she lands… And when she talks with John. She misses him so much...

Steve is well aware of Catherine's thoughts and he tries to show her his support. But the truth is: this is new territory for him... He doesn't know what to do. He had never been in this position...

Steve takes her hand in his and Catherine looks up at him "sorry, I'm just worried"

Steve kisses her knuckles "I know... But hey, you should look at the bright side: soon you'll get divorced; the lawyer said he will take care of it"

She smiles lightly "yeah, that's right... And I think that give to him a procuration to take care of things, to sell the house too, it was good... I ... I didn't want to take care of it"

"You'll see that sooner than later this will be solved... And Lori, have you spoken with her?"

"Yeah, I did... I'll miss her, you know? She has been my loyal friend since... Since we were kids, always supporting me... Supporting us"

"That you're right. She has been a great friend..."

"Yeah, but maybe being at LA was the right thing for her, you know? If something had happened to her because of Billy, I wouldn't forgive myself..."

"Look, who knows if she would like to come to Hawaii?"

Catherine smiles lightly "that would be perfect..."

"Did you mention it to her?"

"No, Steve... I haven't even thought about that... But... Who knows? Maybe I can give her that suggestion... And Freddie?"

"Well... I don't know... Since everything had happen, I was only able to talk with him by short messages... But he is fine and I'm planning to call him when everything is settled down…"

Catherine looks intently at him "I think you have a plan..."

He grins at her "maybe... But I still have to figure some things out, before I can explain it to you" Catherine smiles at his antics "well, I'm sure Freddie will consider that, whatever is what's on your mind..."

A moment of silence settles between them, only the noise of the plane and some people talking filling the air. Steve stares at her and says "everything will be fine..." Catherine only nods and places her head on his shoulder "yeah... I hope so"

* * *

 **Honolulu International Airport – 04:00 PM**

"Mom!" She hears his voice and easily finds the young man running to her. Catherine smiles, her eyes watering and runs to meet her son "John!". When the kid approaches her he stops. He wants to hug her, but see the bruises on her arms and face "mom? What happened?"

"Nothing, John. I'm fine. Can I have a hug?"

John lets it slide for now and hugs his mother. She makes every effort to not wince. She doesn't want to tell John just yet what had happened.

Steve is only a few steps behind and can't help but feeling anxious to share a word with his son. But his anxiety is even bigger when he thinks about the moment they will tell him the truth.

John and Catherine break the embrace and the kid looks at Steve and extends his hand. Steve swallows the lump on his throat and accepts his hand.

"Steve"

"John..." He wants to hug him, but he needs to give some time.

"Hey, boss" he hears another voice and looks up "Kono". They hug each other and Steve introduces her to Catherine.

* * *

 **McGarrett's House – 06:00 PM**

Steve asked Kono to left them at his home. John has never been to there, but he had picked up his things before he went to the airport. When they arrive at Steve's house, he feels like has been an eternity since he had been there.

"This house looks amazing" John's voice echoes in the room. Steve turns and looks at Catherine "well, if you want this can be your house too... Yours and your mom's"

John frowns. He thought that he would be able to return to his home at Chicago.

"Well... I thought... Mom, we won't return to Chicago? Dad is free?"

Catherine sighs and a realization comes over her. Now, it's the right time. She steps in her son's direction and grabs his hand, guiding them to the couch "we need to talk..."

"Ok..."

They sit beside one another and Steve sits on the table in front of them.

"John... First of all, you need to know that all I did was to protect you"

"Okay..." John encourages his mother to talk.

Catherine closes her eyes and Steve stands up and goes to sit beside her, placing a hand on her arm, trying to give her some kind of support. He is too anxious for this, but he is sure: he needs to be there for her...

She feels his hand on her arm and she opens her eyes again "John... Billy is not your father".

John's eyes widened at her words and he leans on the couch, moving a little from her "what? What are you saying?"

"John... I... You need to understand that I was too young and I was so afraid of my father, that I-"

"Mom, who is my father?" John's tone is higher than before.

Catherine sniffles a little and looks at his son eyes "Steve..."

John stares at both of them like they were some kind of aliens. Steve feels his heartbeat quicken by her words, not knowing what is going to happen next.

"No..." John stands up "No, no, no... My father's name is William Harrington"

Steve's heart is stabbed by the kid's words. He knows John is hurting, but that words hurt him too. "John, I'm your father..." Steve stands up and faces him "I know, it's hard to believe, but-"

"Hard to believe?" John says angrily "Hard to believe? Don't tell me you knew about this... You knew you were my father, uh? Since when? Since I was a born? What kind of man are you?!" John starts yelling at Steve and Catherine stands up, being beside Steve "No, John... Steve only learned the truth a few weeks ago... I...I'd never told him about you, John..." She tries to reach him, but he steps away "what?"

Now, Steve tries to explain what had happened.

"John... In that time, my father knew about me dating your mother and forced me to move in to here. She didn't have the chance to tell me-"

"STOP! I don't want to hear you! You lied, you lied all my life!" John yells and leaves the house "John!" Catherine shouts and Steve goes after him "John!"

"Leave me alone! You have nothing to do with me!" And John runs. Steve watches him leave. He knows that he won't go far away and maybe he needs some time alone... "Steve!" Catherine is beside him and Steve places a hand over her shoulder preventing her to go after the teen "No, I have to go!"

"Catherine, let him go. He has no money and knows little from the island. Let him be alone for a while..." Steve turns her to him "No, I can't-"

"Catherine, it's ok" He stares at her and she sighs "if he is like me, trust him, and trust in me".

* * *

 **McGarrett's House – 08:00 PM**

Steve hands a cup of tea to Catherine "please, you need to calm down"

"Steve, it's been hours since he had left the house... Where he could possibly be? I shouldn't have listened to you" Catherine places his hands on her head.

Steve is worried too, but he is trying to be strong for her. So he sits beside her and embraces her, leading her to rest her head on his chest "It's going to be ok" Catherine tightens her embrace and cries into his shirt "He hates me, Steve..."

In that moment, the front door opens. Steve and Catherine jump from the couch "where were you, John?" Catherine asks, trying to reach him "Don't" He says sternly "you know what I don't get? Why you'd you stay with Billy for all of these years, uh? You could have done differently! How could you give me for dad a criminal? All of the problems I had with him, uh?"

Catherine has lost her ability to answer him and just stares at John. "Leave me, Leave me alone" and he motions to go outside when Steve decides to step in "John. You shouldn't talk like that with your mother"

"Who are you?" John turns to look at him "you are nothing to me; I don't know you from anywhere!" And Steve has enough "you don't know me, you're right. But you know your mother. And you should respect all the sacrifices she has done for you!" Steve says sternly and John stares at him. "How can you defend her? She had hid me from you!"

"She did, and I forgave her, because I've heard what she had to tell me" Steve says, leaving no room for argument.

They stare at each other, not backing down. Steve feels Cath's hand on his arm and he looks at her. It's clear what she is asking with no words. And he complies, because he is sure: she knows what to do. He steps aside, and goes to the office, leaving them alone.

Catherine takes advantage of the fact that her son is still on the living room "I... I was with Steve, living the dream that would be possible to stay together. I was 17 years old... I thought everything was possible. But, in the day we've decided to run away from Chicago, together, Steve's dad found out about us and send him away, here to Hawaii" Catherine looks up to his son who is still at the same place looking at her, so she proceeds. "I was shocked when I found out he had left. And I didn't get it why it had happened... But I knew that something had happened that night, I was sure he wouldn't leave me like that. Then, a few days later I was feeling pretty sick and Lori helped me. And I'd just found out I was pregnant. Your grandfather had made clear he wanted to put me with Billy... I had always refused, but I felt trapped. And I knew that Steve would be in danger, especially if I'd runaway to meet him or if I told everyone I was pregnant. So... So, I decided to accept the hard truth and I married Billy. I needed to, in order to protect you and Steve. I was sure that my father will kill Steve if he knew... And... Who knows what he would do to you, my baby, if he knew who the father was"

Catherine rubs her face "yeah, to you I know it seems I'm a weak woman, but in that time, I just wanted to protect you, both of you, nothing else mattered"

"Nothing? You... I could've followed dad... Billy steps... I could've followed his steps!" John snaps.

"I know! But I always made sure you wouldn't fall for it. Do you think it was easy? It was easy to protect you from the crime?"

John moves from his place and starts pacing. He is nervous, mad and he doesn't know what else to think. But he wants to know. He wants to know more.

"I had to..." She shakes her head, reliving all her arguments and the violence she had endured by her father and Billy. The tears start to fall from her eyes and she shuts them. John is startled by this and stops pacing "mom?"

Catherine shakes her head again "I... Look I needed to endure everything, but I managed to keep you safe... All I wanted to do was that" she says brokenly, memories about the years she had spent with Billy flashing into her mind.

John can't hide what he had witnessed through time: how his mother had suffered. But he feels betrayed and that's something he couldn't expect from his own mother... And, apparently, by Lori, his godmother.

"Look... It's... It's unbelievable..." John croaks out "I... I'm lost. I don't know what to think or feel. I... I always knew you were not happy, but... Hiding my own father from me? I just... Now, I just can't deal with this... It's just... It just doesn't enter in my head!" John places his hands on his face, feeling defeated.

Catherine stands up and goes to stand in front of him. She places her hands on his own and guides them down, so she could see his face "I'm not asking you to accept Steve as your father as nothing had happened. I'm not asking you to forgive me right now. I just wanted to tell you the truth... Well... Part of it" she add quietly.

John takes his hands from hers and steps back. There's more?

"What? What else you have to tell me?"

Catherine takes a deep breath "there was a strong reason, besides your safety, for you to be here in first place..."

John frowns "what?"

* * *

Steve was pacing in the office. He hadn't noticed John getting out from the house, so they must been talking. He just hopes he will get what this is all about. Maybe he could check on them?

* * *

"Steve is an infiltrated agent. His mission was to destroy Billy's empire as his own..."

John eyes widened "what?"

"Yes, John. I'm an infiltrated agent" Steve's voice echoes through the living room. John just stares at him, wanting to ask a million questions at the same time, but no words comes out. "My mission was to burn down my father's business and then Billy's... I was chosen when the police from here got to know who I was..."

John starts pacing slowly on the living room "where is my fa-" He stops midway "Where is Billy?" He rephrased it.

"He is in jail. I got him... I... Let's say my mission is done"

"If... If you were there to take down Billy... What you were thinking to do about my mother and me?" John asks quietly, looking into Steve's eyes.

Steve swallows the lump on his throat "you and your mother were never in danger. I knew you were out of the business"

"And you didn't know about me? Not even for once?"

Steve sighs "No, John. I promise you, I didn't know. That part of the job was being take care by Danny, not for me... I... From the beginning I didn't want to know nothing from Catherine. For me, she had run away and married with the enemy... Even worse, she had a kid with him... I couldn't deal with that"

John shakes his head and sits on the couch. He places his hands on his head. Steve's heart breaks for the kid and he sits beside him "I'm so sorry, John"

Seeing Steve is approaching John, made Catherine does the same. Maybe this is the right time. Catherine sits beside him and takes a deep breath when she sees that he is not moving.

"It's like..." John speaks "It's like I didn't know a thing anymore..."

"John... I don't know how you are feeling, but... Don't shut us out" Steve says quietly "I... I don't know a thing about being a father, but... But I just know I want to. I want so much to be your father" Steve manages to say and Catherine starts crying quietly. John looks up to Steve with his eyes shimmering with tears "maybe... Maybe sometime I would want to be your son too" he says quietly and stands up. He looks down at his mother "I need some time... Where is the bedroom?"

 **McGarrett's House**

 **Bedroom – 10:00 PM**

Finally, Steve is able to get on the bed. What the hell of a day. He has been quiet since they got to his bedroom. He leans on the headboard trying to process everything they had said to each other.

Feeling the need to reach for some comfort, Catherine leans her head on his shoulder. She is a mess, but she knows Steve is having a hard time to process what had happen. Hell, she is like him...

She moves a little and turns off the lamp. She rests her head on his shoulder again "what's on your mind?" Catherine asks quietly.

Steve feels her closeness and he appreciates it. He takes a deep breath.

"I... I'm having a hard time processing things, you know?"

"Hum... At least he didn't close the door…"

"I guess... But... I don't know... He finally knows the truth."

She starts crying lightly "I'm so sorry, Steve..."

Steve sighs and takes her hands "Don't. We've been through that. I just want to be with you and John, nothing else".

* * *

 **How will John cope with the truth from now on?**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So, first of all, I want to wish everyone a great 2018. Second of all, to those who are following this story, I'm so sorry with the time I'm updating the chapters. Since September till December from last year, my work was really crazy. So, now, I hope I'll have more time to write and finish this one. So, thanks for keeping up with me, really! I've heard Catherine will appear at 8.20. Are you guys excited?**

 **Review and comment, ok? If you have any idea to a fic, let me know! thank you all from the bottom of my heart!**

* * *

 **(continuation from the previous chapter)**

 **The next day**

 **McGarrett's House - 07:00AM**

Steve woke up early. He looks beside him and Catherine is still sound asleep. She must be exhausted after the previous night. He stares at the ceiling and the uncertainty of what may happen worries him too much and he can't stay in bed. So, he decides to do the one thing that he had learned to love over the years: swim.

 **McGarrett's House - 08:00 AM**

Steve is enjoying the water on his skin and he had forgotten about time. He feels his fingers are wrinkled and ok, maybe now he should get out of the sea. And he needs to see how is Catherine... And John.

Steve turns to the sand, and he notices that there is someone there. He swims back and goes to him.

"Good morning" John is the first one to speak.

Steve approaches him "good morning, John. Do you want to get a swim?"

"Nah... Maybe later... I was just... Just thinking, I guess..."

Steve decides to sit beside him; after all it seems that he is calmer than yesterday "This is a good place to think..."

"Maybe..." John looks up at the sea "at least it's beautiful"

"It is... The best place I could've found, when everything had fallen apart..."

John glances at him "How... How did you managed to... To move in?"

Steve scratches his beard "well... I needed to step up, you know? I came here because...well, my grandfather had some contacts in here… But, I don't know how, my mother was able to put me living with my grandpa John... Your mother named you after him" Steve reveals.

"Why?"

"Well, I loved my grandpa John... He was so righteous, so loyal... I just loved him and... My mom was wise, you know? She had always encouraged my relationship with my grandpa, because she knew, he was good for me. A good example. Grandpa John despised my father, he had never understand how my mother had married him... To be honest, neither have I..."

John is quiet, trying to process what Steve had just told him.

"I know it must be hard, but... John, just like my mother, yours just wanted to protect you..."

John glances at him. "I always believed in what she told me, you know? I'd never had a good relationship with m d-" John gets quiet and Steve nods "you can call him dad, I don't expect you don't feel that way..." Steve shows him a sympathetic smile.

"Old habits die hard I guess..." John sighs "Despite I feel like my mother has lied to me all my life, I can't believe in what dad has become... Is he an assassin? A man who can kill with his own hands?" John asks quietly.

"John, those kind of business always bring what is worst in a human being... Billy always wanted so much to be the head of a gang..."

"You met him before you came here?"

Steve stares at the sea. He needs to choose wisely his words since John apparently is so open to talk this morning.

"Actually, I didn't. I've just heard about him when the engagement between your mother and he was announced.. I was so mad back then, I couldn't understand how she chose him over me, especially with so little time between our separation... I should have listen Freddie... If I had, everything would be different by now"

"Freddie? The guy from the bar?"

Steve nods "he is my best friend. We know each other since we were kids..."

"That explains why d... Uh... Billy had never wanted for me to go there... But... Why you should have listened to him?"

"When the news about the marriage spread out, Freddie told me that something was off... She wasn't happy, she had never been seen with him how come they had a child? But I was blind, and I thought Freddie was saying that because he had been with me when I started see your mother... He was so supportive of us being together... So I let my jealousy and anger blind me..."

They stay in silence for a while and Steve has no clue about what John might be thinking. Then the kid stands up and says "you couldn't have known... I think i'll go get that swim" and he heads inside the house.

Steve takes a moment to collect himself. Has this been a step? Steve decides to stand up and heads into the house too. Catherine is already up.

"Already up?"

She doesn't turn to him and she is still rummaging around the kitchen "I... I want to make some coffee"

Steve goes beside her and places a hand on her wrist, making her turn to him "Catherine... What..." She rests her head, immediately, on his chest and sniffles "I just... He hasn't even talk to me" Steve rubs her back up and down "It's ok..." They stayed like that for a while in complete silence "it's ok... But you need to take it slow. You are still recovering..."

"I'm fine, Steve... But... I feel so tired"

"C'mon" Steve takes her and leads her to sit on the chair. "I'll make the coffee... You can slice some fruit, ok?"

"Has he eaten? He should eat something..." She whispers.

"He told me he will grab a swim. We let something for him to eat, don't worry"

She nods and Steve kneels beside her, seeing her sad face "you need to be patient, Cath... He will come back to you, I'm sure"

Catherine places her hand on his face and shows him a small smile "I love you"

* * *

 **One week after**

 **McGarrett's House – 06:00 PM**

Catherine is still getting everything in order at home. John had shown some signs of communication... He needs to decide what to do: apply to college or take a year to do something for himself. Deep down, Catherine is worried he will run away from there.

She has just got the mail and she sees an envelope with her name. It must be because of the divorce. She could open it with Steve, but the curiosity won over her. Steve is with the HPD taking care of the details about the mission, trying to figure out what to do next.

Catherine sits on the couch and opens it. As soon she starts to dig up on the documents, the tears stream down her face. They are tears full of anger, dismay and hurt. How could he not give her the divorce? She was willing to give anything to him so she could be free... How can he do that?

"Mom?" Catherine sniffles. She doesn't want John to see her cry. "Mom?" He asks, being now in front of her "what had happened?"

Catherine doesn't know what to say to him... She is afraid that he will be even madder with her. John reads the sender of the letter "can I read it?"

"No, John... I... I'm ok... It just..."

John takes the papers from the table and starts reading them. His eyes widened "he wants a litigious divorce and fight for me?"

Catherine has no words and just stares at him who keeps reading "how can he say you're the one with lovers?!" John finds his mother eyes "he was the one who had several women... Everyone saw that! I saw that!"

"I know... I think he is trying to get to me, you know? To make me suffer..." John sighs and finishes reading the papers. "Though I'm sixteen I have a word with the judge, right? I can choose where I want to stay?"

Catherine only nods and John places the paper on the table. He sits beside her, for the first time she didn't feel the tension in the air "I can be you witness. He doesn't deserve a thing. He had several women, I can testify that".

She is surprised. She thought John will talk about the parenting guard. But no. Well, at least she is sure he can see what is good for her and that gave her some kind of hope "thank you, John" he stares deeply in her eyes and she thinks again how he is alike his father.

"You should fight for your patrimony too. He needs to pay for his crimes"

Catherine frowns. He knows something else?

"What are you talking about?"

"I know what kind of crimes he had committed. I've known for some years... But... Yesterday when Danny came over I overheard he and Steve talking... Human trafficking? How could he? Did grandfather did the same?" He is not accusing her. He is just asking questions, which makes Catherine to not feel scared so she nods "he did. I knew some of their business... I just knew what kind of deals they had made when I made a copy of Billy's hard drive."

John hangs his mouth open "you did what?"

"That was the only way to give Steve all the proves he needed to arrest Billy right away"

John gets quiet for a while, but suddenly he stood up "For how long did you have it? Haven't you thought about send it to the police?!"

And there it is. The accusatory tone is back.

"John... That was your protection. If he would put you in danger, I would destroy him. He would kill me, but he couldn't do you no wrong!"

"What? You rather prefer to live in a living hell? To put me in a living hell? I can't believe this!"

In that moment, Steve arrives home. He opens the door and senses the tension in the room "Good night" he quietly says, looking at John and then to Catherine "something had happen?"

John turns to climb up the stairs "I will eat something later" and he disappears. Steve goes beside Catherine who hasn't moved from the couch.

"Catherine?"

"Everything I do it's a mess! It's wrong" she says with a huff, leaning on the couch, closing her eyes.

"You need to give him time, Catherine. What does he know?"

"About the hard drive..."

"He blames you for that? You saved him, you saved all of us"

"He thinks I should have ditch Billy in the first place when I got the files"

Steve takes a deep breath. Definitely he is his son. So stubborn.

"Look, eventually he will understand that things were not that easy. Besides you didn't have anyone..." Steve rubs her arm up and down "order something for us to eat, okay? I'll try to talk to him" Steve kisses her forehead and goes upstairs.

 **John's bedroom**

Steve knocks on the door. "John, it's me... Want to go and catch some waves?"

Steve doesn't get na answer. But the noise on the room made him stay outside. Then his son opens the door "I don't have a board in here..."

Steve makes every effort to not smile widely, thinking that this is the first time John accepts his company. "But I do. More than one".

 **McGarrett's Beach**

They had been surfing for an half an hour. He decided to not talk about any delicate matter, because he knew: that wouldn't be the right way to get to John.

"You think you can ride that wave or what?" John challenges him "what? I can do that and so much more. And you?"

John nods "watch me!" Both of them face the wave. Steve got it with no problem, but eventually John fell. Steve smiles at him "hey, look at this" Steve teaches him how to do it right and sometime later John takes his advice and he can ride the wave. Steve feels like something can be good... Maybe they haven't lost the opportunity to build something good between them.

They are getting out from the sea and John asks "for how long do you surf?"

"Since I was little... I used to be here a lot of time..."

"With your grandfather?"

Steve nods "actually was a great friend of mine who had helped me... When I moved here when... Well, when my father had known about me and Catherine, I met Chin Ho Kelly. He was a young officer back then, but we establish a good friendship and he taught me some moves..."

"Chin Ho Kelly? He is one of those who were leading the mission, right?"

Steve nods. "He is kind of my boss..."

"It's hard? Be a friend of the boss?"

Steve chuckles "you just need to have your head on the right place... I was always able to separate the two things. Besides, I won't do any other undercover job, which is his department."

"What?" John stares at him and Steve doesn't miss a beat.

"I've learnt there are things so much more important than this kind of missions"

John nods "but, it's a noble job. You can save lives..."

"That isn't enough if you can't live your life properly... I found... I found what I thought I lost and with that... I've found what I needed the most. And I want to live that... I don't want to risk my life and not live this..." Steve motions between them. John's silence makes him wonder if he did right in talking with him that way. Then his son gets up and rubs a towel around her neck "want to grab a eat?"

Steve's eyes widened "can we do that tomorrow? I already asked Catherine some take out..."

"She will get Chinese. I'll eat with you two" and he heads inside the house. Steve stares at the ocean enjoying some time alone, thinking about in what had just happened.

 **McGarrett's House – 08:30 PM**

"So, I just told the governor about my intention to leave the force. He can't make me stay" Steve ends telling about the day.

"What will you do, when you resign from the police?"

Steve ends eating and leans on the chair "don't know... I was thinking about being a mechanic..."

Catherine looks at him and shows a little smile "really? You've always loved being around cars... And motorbikes..."

Steve nods and he feels his son eyes on them. He looks at John and the kid nods. "That's good... I have some news too" John keeps going "I decided to end up the high school next year. For now, I need to do something and I decided to work on a surf shop at Waikiki. I've been there yesterday and they need help".

Steve glances at Catherine. This is not bad at all. At least he wants to stay which means something.

Above anything, Catherine is proud about him. He wants to do something with his life. And she trusts him. She knows this would be temporary. "That's good, son" She says sincerely and, for a moment, she feels that he still loves her.

"It's great actually, John. I'm glad you decided to do this", Steve agrees.

 **McGarrett's House – 09:30 PM**

Catherine is placing the dishes on the counter. Steve gives her the cups so she can wash them. Since John had left for his room, Steve and Catherine had't said a word, enjoying the routine for a while. But then Steve leans on the table and watches her every moves, thinking how life can change.

She senses that and turns to him "what?"

Steve smiles and snakes his arms around her waist "I was just thinking... Thinking how life can change, you know? When I left here, I couldn't imagine I would be back with you and... with a son" he says into her ear, kissing it. Catherine dries her hands on a cloth and places hers above his own.

"I know... And I? I'd never thought I would see you again, Steve. Much less, being here with you..."

They enjoy being there, wrapped around each other for a while. "I received the documents about the divorce today" she says quietly.

Steve senses how she tenses in his arms and completes her "he wants a litigious divorce..."

"He does, besides he wants to fight for John"

"What? He doesn't have a chance" Steve says angrily, leaving her arms. He starts pacing around the kitchen "I can't believe it. He wants to take you from me... He wants to mess with us..."

In that moment, John arrives at the kitchen door frame and stays there, without being seen, hearing what they are saying.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey, so there is a new chapter. Hopefully, we are close to the end. Just one warning: this can be a M rated Chapter...**

 **So, are you excited about Catherine's return? I must confess I think it will be kind of a disappointment for us, McRoll's fans...**

 **As usual: leave a review, a comment, a suggestion! I'm here to listening you! Even if you have an ideia for a new story! Just let me know!**

 **Thanks to you all who are still with me! It means a lot!**

* * *

 **(continuation from the previous chapter)**

"But he won't. I'll be here Steve... Always"

He looks at her and rubs his face "I know... I know..." He grabs her arm and embraces her "I know he wants to mess with us and I'm just opening my arms to that, I'm sorry"

Catherine rubs her hands up and down his back "it's ok... I'm just worried about John, Steve. Billy can do whatever he wants with me... But with John? I won't allow it."

"Me neither" Steve kisses her neck "me neither... Look you should take care of you, Catherine... What is about to happen will be hard on you and I know you haven't take those pills... Besides, you need to eat. It's the only way to get better after what had happened"

"I know... But... The wound looks like it's healing well"

"But you should be seeing a doctor and we haven't done that yet. Being shot is not a joke. And you were unconscious"

"You think... You think the lawyer will use the shot Billy had given to me like an evidence on the divorce?"

"Don't know... Look, you need rest"

"You need rest too..." She says quietly.

Quietly, John just turns his back and goes upstairs.

"Why didn't you tell me it sooner?" Steve asks her when they break the embrace "you, bounding with John is so much more important than this..." Steve smiles at her and pecks her lips "you two were talking about that when I came in earlier?"

She nods and Steve sighs "I'll call my lawyer and we can discuss what to do next, ok?"

"John said he would testify in my behalf... Especially after he read the papers... Billy says i'm the one with several affairs through the years"

Steve feels the anger inside him boiling up again "what? How dare he?"

"He is just playing dirty... That's all"

Steve paces in the kitchen "he is lucky we are so far away..."

Catherine stands before him and places her hands on his biceps "I can handle this, Steve. Don't worry. I can handle him" she says with a renewed force.

* * *

 **Next day**

 **McGarrett's House – 02:00 PM**

Catherine is trying to find her bag with some documents. She needs that mainly because she will go with Steve to meet their lawyer. John is at home, getting ready to work. Finally, she gets everything in order and descends the stairs. But it seems that all the strength she has disappears and she leans on the stairs. She tries to descend what is left from the stairs, but she is afraid to fall. Catherine takes a deep breath and leans on the rail for several seconds.

Without expecting it, she feels a hand on her arm "Mom, what had happened?" A hint of worry in his voice "my head is exploding" she says quietly.

"Do you think you can take a few more steps? I'll help you, c'mon"

She feels like she is flying with no sense of balance. Finally and without know how, she is sitting on the sofa "mom, I'll call Steve..." Catherine tightens her grip on his arm "no, he is still in a meeting, John"

"Mom, you're about to fall on me. Did you take your pills?"

She only nods and he starts to feel helpless "have you eaten?"

Catherine chuckles "now, you sound like me" she quietly says and John can't help a little chuckle "you need to eat. I heard Steve saying that yesterday. The pills can be too strong" John stops and heads to the kitchen. He gets her a glass of juice and an apple.

"Here" he places it on the table "eat, please"

Catherine nods, feeling like her head has given her some slack "ok..." And she drinks some of it. "I don't know... Maybe it was a migraine..."

John's eyes clouds with preoccupation "mom, really, maybe we should go to the hospital"

"No... I'll be better, you'll see"

She closes her eyes and leans on the sofa. John is there with no clue about what to do. He had never seen her like that "I know Billy shot you"

Catherine freezes and she doesn't know what to say. "I didn't want to sneak up on you, but I heard your conversation yesterday..."

"John..."

John signals her to keep leaning on the sofa, and places a pillow on her head "just try to stay here for a while..."

Catherine nods but she feels her heart beating faster. She knows John must be with a million questions on his head.

"Ask me what you want, John"

"Are you sure you're up for it?"

 **McGarrett's House – 03:00 PM**

Steve gets home at the time he had said to Catherine. In some time they need to leave to meet the lawyer. When he opens the front door he couldn't expect what he sees: Catherine and John are hugging each other.

"Steve..." John says and breaks the embrace.

Steve feels overwhelmed by that image in front of him. "I..." He takes a step forward and notices how Catherine is pale. Though being confused, now he is worried "what had happened? Catherine, are you sick?"

"She has not been feeling well..."

Steve places his hand on her forehead and she is so damn hot "God" he grabs the hem of her shirt and pulls it up, so he can see the wound. "God" He says again "Maybe she has an internal infection"

"No, Steve... I'm just tired"

Steve picks her up and says "we are going to the hospital".

 **Hospital – 04:30 PM**

John is sitting on a chair and Steve is pacing. Damn it! He should have been more aware that she wasn't taking the pills. Why? She should've known that they were an obligation.

"Maybe it's my fault" John says and that made Steve stops. He turns to his son "no, it's not. Why are you saying that?"

"I was too hard on her. I... I was so stubborn" he says and leans his head on the chair "I know... She had just told me what had happen... The shooting... I..."

Steve takes a deep breath and places his hand on his son's shoulder "no, it's my fault. I should have been more aware of her, you know? Since we came to Hawaii, it's been so many changes and... I should have been more aware of her health"

"And you were. You told her yesterday about the food and the pills... I heard that"

Steve understands what had happened "and that's where you heard about the shooting" Steve slumps on the chair beside John and places his hand on John's hand "look, I know you must be pissed because we haven't told you about that, John. But we thought that it was too much"

"I understand" he simply says.

Steve turns to look at him with a shocked expression. "Yes, Steve. I understand why you did it. I'm madder with the shooting than not knowing about it" John stood up and starts pacing "I can't imagine that, you know? I can't imagine Billy shooting her, even if it was by accident... He shot you first... I just" John shakes his head "I just can't accept it. How can a man do that? How can he do that and besides he even wants to hurt both of you by fighting for the money and for me in court? He should rotten in jail!" John says angrily. Steve is speechless. How can a kid understand that? He doesn't know. And that makes him remember when he was younger and he had discovered what his dad was doing... All the crime and the suffering. He couldn't understand. He can't understand, even today. "I know how you feel" Steve says and John looks at him with no words, but with so many questions in his eyes "I know that feeling of not understanding, John. Even today, I can't understand why my dad was connected to the crime. How he could do it, you know?"

John returns to his seat and sighs "I just... I just want to start over, you know?"

Steve nods "I know..."

Apparently, Catherine was developing an internal infection. Therefore, the doctors had suggested for her to stay overnight. Steve wants to stay with her and John won't leave her side too. Steve had managed to pull some strings and the staff allowed for son and father to stay beside her. She is still sleeping while both of them are sitting near her bed on the room.

"How did you meet her?" John asks all of a sudden "You'd never told me that"

Steve glances and his son and then returns his gaze to the bed.

"First, I noticed her in the school. She is younger than me, but I was always fooling around in school, ya know? I knew all the people... though I found her so beautiful I also knew who she was. An internal voice was telling me always to stay put and I did. We only exchange a few looks...But, one day I saw her with Lori in the coffee shop I used to go with my friends. And them... I couldn't" he glances at John "it was something different. I didn't know what that feeling was, but I needed to know more and... well... she didn'tt say no. But it wasn't easy till she accepted to pass sometime with me, ya know? Lori was a great help...Even today, I wonder how we managed to stay together without our families knew about it... But we were so young, thinking we could change the world... Besides, I knew I needed to leave Chicago, to be able to run away from my dad's business"

"I've never had a real relationship with d-, uh, with Billy. For some time I thought he wouldn't love me. He was so cold around me which made me wonder why... My friends were always with their parents; Billy was just a presence... I learn how to not talk with him. It was hard..." John shares with Steve. For the first time, he was talking about his relationship with Billy. And in that few words, Steve is picturing himself when he was younger.

"You were always seeing new persons in your house, with no clue who they were... people talking under their breath, like they were afraid and you shouldn't know what was happening. Your dad always was saying that one day you need to be with him to learn what is the real power, to learn how to be a fearless leader..." Steve completes and they look at each other. John nods and sighs "despite that, I always had seen him as my father. He was my father. But now... I feel like I'd never knew him, but now it's like... I don't feel a thing, something... anything... Not even anger... is this weird?"

Steve shakes his head "no. It's just how you feel. You stop feeling, because you don't expect anything from him. You don't have built any kind of relationship between you two, it's just what it is. There's nothing more coming from there, that's why... That's why you don't feel a thing..."

He doesn't know what was, if his words or the overwhelmed situation they are in, but for Steve's surprise, John's arms snakes around him. He is so shocked by this embrace that he can't help the tears forming in his eyes. It's so overwhelming that he has no words. He only embraces John too, feeling, for the first time, that they are a real father and son.

"Steve..." He hears her softly plead and in one second, John breaks the embrace and Steve manages to look at Catherine.

"Cath?" He places his hand over hers, trying to collect himself "how do you feel?"

"I'm so tired... John..." And the kid places his hand over Steve's and hers. "you two should be at home"

"We will be here, Catherine. You need to recover and we can't go home without you..."

"Steve is right. And this way you will be better real soon"

She closes her eyes, preventing from a tear to roll on her face "my boys are right..." she whispers and Steve and John look at each other smiling.

* * *

 **Two weeks Later**

 **McGarrett's House – 10:00 PM**

It's been a couple of weeks since she is back home. The work has been good for John. He is closer to his parents and, for the first time since they arrived to Hawaii, Catherine and Steve can breathe. Tomorrow they will start the fight the custody and the divorce. Catherine is a little anxious. Steve knows that but after the talk with the lawyer, he is sure: they will win with no problem. Steve is already in bed waiting for Catherine. He misses being with her, but he knows she needs time. They will have time for that later. The night is hot and Steve needs to take off his shirt. He feels his back is already sweating, so he stands up and leaves his tee on the chair. He hears Catherine opening the door and turns to her "tonight is so hot... I needed to take off my shirt".

Catherine can't help but roam his body with her eyes. Since they are in Hawaii, they have not been together, and she tries to remember why... Oh yeah, she was shot and needed to recover. But she was finally back on track and seeing Steve like that in front of her... She smiles saucily at him "are you sure you aren't trying to seduce me?" Steve caught her tone and lets out a little smile "well, am I accomplishing that?"

Catherine smiles at him and takes a few steps so she is right in front of him "maybe..." She kisses his chest "maybe not" Steve just stares at her "am I losing my charm?" He teases her, but Catherine keeps kissing his bare chest which gives him goose bumps.

"No" she shakes his head and reaches his right nipple "that is impossible" she says before flicking her tongue on his nipple. Steve gasps at the feeling "Cath..." He whispers and closes his eyes, placing one hand on the back of her head.

She enjoys the feeling of his hand on her hair and bites the nipple. He gasps again, shuddering at the feeling "what?" She asks and he opens his eyes "now, I'm the one who is losing the touch?" She teases him, letting her hand wondering south, finding what she craves, and massaging it with care.

Steve gasps again and for a moment he loses his thoughts enjoying the feeling of her hand "are...are you sure?" She doesn't answer him with words. She just places her hand underneath his shorts "fuck" he swears under his breath and she smiles, kissing her way down his chest, kneeling in front of him.

His heart is racing when he looks at her mischievous grin "Cath..." He says again, massaging her scalp. "Just let me", she whispers before slide down his shorts. He gulps hard watching as she licks her lips and he feels his cock twitching. He closes his eyes and places both of his hands on her head in a sweet and caring way, wanting to feel her in his hands, while she starts to kiss his navel, going then to lick him up and down.

She has been making such an effort to not scream which turned him even more. She is spread open, Steve is pushing deeper and deeper, his mouth on her neck, licking her sweat. They were both craving each other and for the time they were making each other feel… they couldn't be happier. "I want you so much" he says with his voice full of pleasure. Embraced to each other, their lovemaking is sweet, wanting to feel each other's skin, touching every place with their hands... Just to know that they are really together and that no one can hurt them. "Just... Just love me" Catherine pleads and he smiles. They are moving in sync and without stopping he just kisses her with more passion that before. He hits her spot again and hears her muffled scream, knowing she is right there on edge. He needs his own release... So he just enjoys the way she squeezes him with her orgasm. "Come, hon", he whines and a few more erratic thrusts and he comes all inside her, a deeps groan echoes in her ear while she lets the waves of pleasure hitting her.

It took them some minutes till they can find their conscience again... Steve is still embracing her, kissing her collarbone, her face and then her mouth ever so lightly. He places his hands on her face, brushing her wet hair from her face. He caresses her face with his thumbs, still hovering above her. He takes a moment to drink in her beauty and then kisses her again, taking his time "I love you, Cath" he says simply and flashes a smile, before landing on his side of the bed. Steve closes his eyes and places his arm over his eyes, thinking that he couldn't be more satisfied than right now.

Catherine pulls the blanket over them and turns to him carefully and slowly, wanting to not breaking the spell they are under. She kisses his bare shoulder, looking intently at his tattoos. "You did not have them". Steve doesn't need to look at her; he knows what she is talking about "I did them in here... Always finding a new purpose to draw something"

"They suit you" she says "I like to see it on you" he grins and turns to look at her "well, one day maybe you would want to do one, what do you think?" Catherine laughs "who knows?" he smiles and returns to closes his eyes wanting to savor this peace. After some minutes they can't fall asleep and he tries to reassure her "everything will be fine tomorrow"

She sighs and changes her position, leaning on her elbow. He opens his eyes and they look to each other "I don't want to talk about tomorrow, Steve. Not now." He caresses her face and smiles letting her to continue "right now, I just want this" and she places her head on his bare chest. Steve places his hand on her back "I just want to be here with you, enjoying this... This happiness"

Steve smiles and nods "I know the feeling..."

Another minute has passed and Catherine thinks how life can change.. How there are second chances "I've never felt so loved..." She confesses and he tightens his embrace, kissing the top of her head "after all... I thought I wouldn't be able to feel this again..." She feels the need to reassure him that she had never loved someone like she loves him. She would never be able to make love to someone the way she did to him. "Steve, I" he opens his eyes and watches as she, again, lifts up to look at him and her slight worried expression makes him to look at her intently. "Steve... I... I'd never loved anyone as I love you... Back then with Billy... I... I needed to be with him" Steve frowns, knowing where she was going "I needed to be with him to look like he was the father-"

"Shushush" Steve says and shakes his head. He knows what she wants to say, but they will have time for that in another time. "Not now, Catherine" he places his hand on her face "not now, please. Right now, I just want to enjoy you, being here, naked with me, after we made love for the first time in this house, in this new beginning"

She stares at him and has to make every effort to not start crying to the tenderness of this man. She places her hand above his, just before she kisses him with time. Staring at him she says "I love you, Steve McGarrett. I love you, so damn much" Steve gives her one of his loop sided grins, places his hand on the back of her head, rolling them over. Now on top of her he says "so, can we do something about that?" He asks before starting to kiss her naked skin.

Steve is with his head on her naked chest while she is caressing his hair. He hears her laughing "now, I think I need a shower". Steve closes his eyes and kisses her collarbone "really? I wouldn't tell" he teases her "oh you wouldn't? I'm kind of sticky" Steve can't help but laugh at her words and lifts his head to look at her "really? I don't know how that had happened..." she playfully punches his arm "oh you don't, right? How can you be like that? It is your fault..."

He places his palms together in a gesture of surrender and pouts at her "I assume. It was my entire fault, Miss. But I'm not sorry; I need to admit" Catherine lets out a laugh "you better not be sorry" and she pushes him to her, kissing him "join me in the bathroom?"

He shakes his head "I'll change the bed sheets first, okay? You need to sleep comfortably for the rest of the night" she snakes her arms around his neck "oh, really?" and she starts kissing his ear, leaving him with no option "you don't play fair..." He says grinning enjoying her touch "who had been playing fair tonight?" He stares at her and breaks laughing "so naughty, Catherine Rollins" he kisses her chastely and stands up giving her his hand "come on".


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So, first of all, a huge sorry for my lack of news. Life has been really crazy, the work has consumpted me and I hardly had any time to breathe since January. Finally, I can garantee that i've already written the end for this story. So, maybe tomorrow or monday, I will publish the last chapters. It's been a hell of a ride, too many changes in the actual show (that i stopped watching after season 5, only breaking the rule to see the chapters where Catherine appears). And it seems that in the next season a new love interest is up for Steve, which I think it's just sad. But I got a new idea for a fic. Maybe it will be my last one. But I will only publish it, when I'd be ending writing it, so there's no hiatus like this one.**

 **What is important is that the hiatus on this one has ended. And i'll be publishing the last chapters. I know you must hate me right now, but I needed to finish this story.**

 **Thank you so much for those who still put up with me and will read this. Thanks. Thanks a lot, really! Leave your comments and reviews. It's always a pleasure to hear it from you!**

* * *

 **McGarrett's House – 04:00 PM**

Steve and Catherine arrive home. She hadn't said a word and Steve wonders in what she is thinking. The first audience with Billy's lawyer wasn't that bad.

"What's the matter, Catherine?"

She looks at him "do you think I should fight for the money too?"

Steve shrugs "Do you think it's something that you really want?"

She sighs and takes her eyes off of the window and looks at him "honestly, I don't want it. I don't want that dirty money... But, thinking about John... Maybe it could be a help for him and the college, you know?"

Steve parks the truck in his a garage and turns to look at her "we decide this as a family, Catherine. We talk together, me, you and John... And we'll see what to do next."

She knows she needs to get used to not make decisions by herself but in family. Something she had not experienced in the past. She nods and smiles at him "you're right".

They get in the house and Steve places his keys on the table in the living room. They are alone in the house; John is still at the surfer shop working by that hour.

"Besides, you heard the lawyer... About the lovers question…" Steve nods at her admission and sit on the sofa while she continues "I don't want John to testify about that, I don't want him to go through this, Steve"

"Honestly, neither am I, Catherine... But... Then again: we need to talk about that together. That way, John will be listened and he will know we won't decide any of this without him being involved. He is already a young man, Catherine. He has his own opinions, and he needs to know that we are together in this"

Catherine approaches him, grabs his head and kisses his forehead. He closes his eyes to her caress "since when did you become so... fatherly?" She asks, smiling. He looks up at her "I don't know..." He smiles back and she pecks his lips "we'll talk about this tonight... About everything" she pecks his lips again "I'm going to take a shower" and she heads upstairs.

Steve leans on the couch thinking how they still have to solve so many things. And, besides that, now the governor wants to meet him. He didn't tell Catherine about that. He doesn't even have any clue on why... He had just submitted his papers to leave the force and now this. He had already decided to be a mechanic... He shakes this thoughts and his mind wanders to the previous night. She had mentioned a shower, why not to make her company? After all, they had such a good time the night before.

Steve heads upstairs. When he arrives to the bedroom, he hears the shower and takes off his clothes. He opens the bathroom door and, silently, he opens the shower door and gets in there.

Catherine had heard him come in, but decided to not say a thing, just to see what he would do. Steve is standing behind her, watching as the water pours in her face. He places his hands on her hips, gripping it firmly, then he starts to roam her body. He reaches her breasts and squeezes them, rubbing his palms on her nipples, making her moan. He starts kissing her shoulder and then the nape of her neck, while with one hand he squeezes her right breast and with the other he reaches between her legs, stroking her. She moans louder than before and he smirks. He nips her earlobe and whispers "thought we could continue what we were doing last night" he bites her earlobe and suddenly she turns in his embrace and says "we should" and she kisses him with passion, rubbing herself on him. Both of them getting lost in each other's arms.

They are still kissing each other, lying on the bed. They feel lighter than before, like they were in their safe place. Steve places his leg over hers, deepening the kiss. But a noise made him stop. Catherine places her hand on his chest, hearing intently.

"John has just got home..." She comments and Steve nods and then glances at the clock "it's almost dinner time..." He says surprised "the time went fast" she completes and he nods to her, kissing her "we should get ready to go downstairs..."

"Mom! Steve!" They hear John, and Steve's face is red like a tomato with fear that John will catch them. Catherine can't help but laugh at him and Steve glares at her "hey... Last time you were laughing about this, John almost caught us" Steve stands up and grabs his shorts and his tee that were on the chair. He pecks her lips "I love you" he smiles and leaves the bedroom.

"John" he calls his son, descending the stairs. John was already on the footstep "hey... I saw your truck here, that's why I was calling... And mom?"

"She is in the room, just got out from the shower. The kid nods and asks him "how was the audience?" Steve scratches the back of his head "we'll have dinner and we'll then talk about that, okay?"

John stares at him and nods "okay..." He says before going into his room.

 **McGarrett's House – 09:00 PM**

"This was just the beginning, John. Though with all the documents it will be easy to get the divorce, the problem is with the heritage and well... Your situation", Catherine tries to explain to John while they are eating some grilled meat.

"The custody won't be complicated. Obviously, I don't want to have anything with him, besides he is not my father".

"Our lawyer knows that, but the rest of the people don't. We think that can damage your mom's image before the court".

John shakes his head and places the cutlery on his plate. "I can't believe this. That shouldn't be a problem. Mom was afraid back then, why we can't let them know the truth? That way Billy won't fight for me"

Steve places his hand on his son wrist "John, in the face of the law you are his son. He had given you his name". The kid stares at him for a while and nods "I know" he sighs and turns to his mother "what I have to do?"

"We don't want you in court, John. We just... I don't want to put you through this"

"I'm not a child anymore. I know what I have to do, believe me. I want to do that"

Catherine stares at Steve and he tries for his son to reconsider "John, are you sure about this? We'll find another way to get this solved".

"I'm sick of this, Steve. I want to be a normal kid, with a normal life. I want to get rid of it, actually. Just let me do this" he pleads with his parents. Steve leaves John's wrist and leans on the chair having a conversation with Catherine just through their look, in complete silence.

"We'll let you know what the lawyer will say, ok?" Steve says quietly.

"And what about the money?" John asks to his mother. Catherine sighs "I... I don't want it, John. None of it. But I know that it could be important for your future, for your college-"

"If your doubt is because of me, that's easy too. I don't want it"

"But, John, you'll need money for school"

"And I will have it. I'm working. Besides it's still another year till I can apply to college. I don't want it. I thought you would want revenge. You deserve that money. It was grandpa's. It's not his"

"That is blood money. I don't want a thing that can relate me to that business"

"Ok. And I don't want it too" John says with no doubt. Catherine places her hand on his forearm "it's settled then."

John nods and looks at Steve "When can I change my name? Only when mom gets the divorce, right?"

Steve is surprised. He had thought about that name thing, but he couldn't imagine that John had thought about that too. "Uh... I think... Maybe a little bit after that, yeah"

"Good... I want to have what is the truth, not a lie anymore"

"I can talk with the lawyer when everything would be settled down for your mother" Steve says trying to hide how much he feels proud of John in this moment.

"Okay... uh, just let me know when I need to be in court" John ends eating "tomorrow, before work, I'm going to see some schools. I need to end the high school in a couple of months... Want to go with me?" John asks Steve and, then again, he is speechless for a moment.

"Of course" he says, nodding.

* * *

 **District Court, Honolulu - Two weeks Later**

"Like I've said, your honor, I want to stay with my mother. Besides, me and Billy didn't have a close relationship".

"Alright. The minor says he doesn't want to be with Mr. Harrington or his family. And the Law can't force you to do that".

John embraces his mother and Catherine feels lighter than before. "I'm so sorry for this" She whispers in his son's ear.

"It's okay, mom. Everything is being settled in its right place" he says glancing at his father. Steve smiles and embraces the two of them. "Should we go and have some quiet time?"

The three of them are reunited in the sand, watching the sea. Steve and Catherine are drinking some beers while John had chosen an orange juice.

"I picked up a school. It is that last one we saw, Steve. I think it can be pretty good... Besides, I know Danny's daughter is there... Grace, isn't it? And well, thought it could be good having a knowing face around..."

"You'll love it. Grace is a good kiddo... John, what do you say about catching some waves?"

"Only if mom wants to join us"

"Me? I don't even have a board... And I don't surf for years..."

Steve exchange a look with John and the kid disappears to the garage "John?" She asks "where did he go?"

Steve drinks the rest of the beer "wait and see" she furrows her brows and she is about to protest his smug grin but she lost her words when she sees John holding a board. It's one exactly the same as the one her son had bought for her back in Chicago. "I think... This is yours?"

Catherine smiles widely "how did you..."

"I and Steve decided to buy it when we were seeing some schools. It's not quite the same as the other one, but it is alike... And... As with the other one, Steve helped me..."

"What? I... I don't understand". Steve kisses Catherine's temple and goes beside his son "so, back then at Chicago, I didn't recognize John. Danny had been the one who had been investigating your life, not me... I was at the beach, Montrose, when I went to a surf shop"

"I was looking for a board to give you, but Nahele wasn't a good help... So, a man, suggested some things..."

"What?" Catherine asks, being surprised by this whole story. "Well, I thought it was awesome that a kid wanted to impress his mother, and I helped him..." Steve completes.

"So, technically, Steve and I bought you that board. But now, here's a new one" Catherine feels the tears in her eyes and picks up the board "It's perfect" she says looking to both of them "you two are perfect" She kisses his son's face and pecks Steve's lips. "Let's go" she says beaming and the guys follow her to the sea.

* * *

 **Two days Later**

 **McGarrett's House – 09:00 PM**

Catherine has just sit on the table along with John. Steve had a meeting with the governor, told them to eat dinner and to not wait for him.

"Do you think it's something important?"

Catherine looks at John and shrugs "I don't know… But Steve will handle it…" She starts picking on her food before sharing with her son something she had been thinking "John, I think… I think I need to find something to do. I don't picture myself being at home all the time"

"You were thinking about in getting back to study... Are you thinking about college?"

She nods slightly "but… our life is different now, and I think that I should be working… what do you think?"

"Well… It could be good for you… but… I don't remember to have ever seen you work…"

"I was checking some offers on the Internet..."

In that moment, they hear the door open. In a second Steve appears on the kitchen. He can't help but be a little apprehensive. The offer Governor had just made it's good and i's tailor made for him... But still. He had told to Catherine and John that he needs to have a quieter work life so he could be with them.

"Hey..." He greets them. But Catherine can see that something is bothering him.

"Hey, Steve. We had just started to have dinner. It's pretty good" Steve smiles at John and nods, sitting beside him.

Catherine waits till he had served himself to ask "How was the meeting?"

Steve starts eating taking some time to answer "apparently, the governor thinks my knowledge about the island can't be wasted... He offered me a job"

John and Catherine stop eating and stare at him, waiting for Steve to keep going.

"He offered me a job as a consultant"

John leans on the chair "about security?"

Steve nods and extends his hand on the table. Catherine gets the message and grabs it "He wants me to work with the special task force where Danny, Kono, Lou and Chin have been assigned to. Originally he was going to propose me as their leader, but I made clear to him that I didn't want any field work. So he had this offer: being their consultant. I just need to work with them when a case comes up..."

"Steve, you love adrenaline. Are you sure you would be able to stay away from the field?"

Steve can see the concerned look Catherine is giving to him and he sighs "the condition for me to say yes, it's simple: only in extreme occasions I'll be on the field"

"Are you considering to accept it, Steve? I know you said you wanted to live without danger and we need you here... But... You've been too many years in the police and that offers seems important: you'd still be around your team, doing some good..." Steve is taking every word John is saying and he doesn't hear any hurt or disappointment.

"Steve" Catherine squeezes his hand "you need to choose what will make you happier: mechanic or consultant... I'll support you in any decision you make" She smiles at him and now Steve feels like everything could be possible in the world.

"Well... You and John are the most important thing in my life and... Yeah, it's true I'd still be more time around, believe me... And the offer is really made for me, so... I think I'll say yes"

John pats Steve on his shoulder and Catherine comes closer so she can give him a kiss on his cheek. "I promise to both of you that whatever I'll do, I'll be thinking in you first".

"That's all we need to know" Catherine smiles at him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Four months later**

 **McGarrett's House - 05:00 PM**

Steve knows what he has to do. And he has been thinking about this... Now that Catherine is officially divorced and John is with them, with his new name – John McGarrett -, though he had't still called him a father. But well, they are together and it's about time to give her and him a happy ending.

He stares at the little box in his hands and sighs. That it's his grandmother's. Grandpa John had always told him that he should give his grandma's ring to the woman of his dreams.

"Steve, do you know where I left my math book?"

His son's question interrupts his thoughts and he looks at the kid "uh... No... I don't know" oh God. Just looking at the face John is making... Steve knows he has been caught.

"Steve... That is...?" The kid stammers, approaching him.

Steve knows there's no reason to deny it.

"Yes?" He asks unsure with John's reaction. The kid sits in front of him in the lanai "are you...?" The kid looks at him in the eye "I was thinking about that" he says sheepishly.

John smiles at him and asks "can I see it?"

Steve opens the box. "That looks old... Old but really beautiful..."

"It's from my grandmother's"

"Really?" John asks, staring at it intently "did you keep it to you all this time? But you were married"

"I'd never loved Lynn, son. That was part of the job. My grandpa had always told me that I should give this one to the woman of my dreams. Only Catherine could have this..." He says admiring the ring "you think she is going to like it?"

"Steve, my mom loves you. Of course she will love it. And she deserves to be happy... Well she and you too... well... I presume grandpa really loved his wife"

Steve leaves the box in John's hand and leans on the chair "they did love each other. They did and were happy. They weren't too wealthy... he had served at the navy. They had met before his first mission and had never let go of each other since then..."

John is admiring the ring; thinking about what had changed in the last few months "you know, like you and mom. Even separated, you two never stopped loving each other"

"We didn't, even with all the hurting..."

"I'd never saw my mom so happy as I see her now, Steve. I think that... You kind of saved her, ya know?"

Steve stares at his son "why are you saying that?"

"She was always so sad... So lost... It's so sad when you don't feel love, ya know? It was like she wasn't complete, always missing something... She took great care of me, of course... But there was always this sad look that I couldn't understand... Well, I understand it now" John smiles at Steve "She will love this... When will you propose?"

"I'm kind of nervous… I know it seems silly, but it's the truth. I feel nervous"

"You shouldn't. She will say yes. It's been too much time with you two separated, Steve. Look, tonight I will go out with some friends from the surf shop. Enjoy the night together"

Steve smiles at his son. He would like to propose and having him around... but if he has the chance to do this alone, he won't waste the opportunity.

 **McGarrett's house – 11:00 PM**

Steve is sprawled on his back, lying on the blanket. It's good he kept one in the living room. That way it's easier and faster when he wants to be on the sand. Catherine moves, placing her head on his chest, making circles around his naked belly.

"Ya know one thing? It may be cheesy, but I always imagined what it would be making love to you on this sand..."

"Hum..." She says lazily "and how that was?"

"So much better than my imagination" he says sincerely and she lifts up her head so she could kiss him "this was wonderful..." She whispers in her ear, feeling like heaven. Then she returns to his chest "it's a good think John isn't around, uh?"

"It is... But we can't stay here like this too much longer" he says before tickling her. She squirms and laughs and for him there's nothing more beautiful than that. When he stops, she lands above him, sitting on his lap. Steve drinks in her sight and caresses her neck, going down to her chest, resting his hand on her belly.

She feels like she is naked in so many ways. Vulnerable but she couldn't be happier. "What?" She asks him, while he keeps staring at her.

"Just admiring the view" yeah, Steve is admiring her, but maybe this could be the perfect moment. Steve reaches his pant,s which were discarded, now lying right beside him. He searches in the pocket and there it is: the small box. He takes it and stares at her.

Catherine is following his every movement. But it was only necessary to see hm reach the pocket to know that this was about to happen. She looks expectantly at him, getting ready for what he has to say.

Finally he finds his words "there's no other place where I want to ask you to marry me. It's when we make love that I feel that I'm alive... When you take me into your arms and tell me you love me. I love you Catherine, would you marry me?"

Catherine places a hand on his face and kisses him profusely, the tears rolling down her face. "I do. I want so much to marry you" she says between words and keeps kissing him "I love you, Steve" Catherine keeps kissing him. Her urgency makes him to place the box on his pants and roll them over so they can feel alive again.

* * *

Catherine is staring at the ring. "Can I place where it belongs?" Steve asks, staring at her. He is beside her, looking at her. Catherine is admiring the ring, her face flushed from the sensational sex they had just had for the second time in the beach. She finally smiles and gives it to him. Carefully, Steve puts the ring on her finger and kisses it "once, my grandpa told me to give this ring to the woman of my dreams" he smiles at her and kisses her forehead "it has always been you, Catherine..." Her smile matches his perfectly and she snakes her arms around his neck "I promise to keep that role on your life" she says and they kiss one more time.

* * *

 **One Week Later**

 **McGarrett's House - 09:00 AM**

"So, yeah, she said yes, man"

"That is wonderful, man. Does she know the good news?"

Steve smiles into the phone. "That is another surprise, Freddie. You sure you have everything you need? Besides, you need to talk with Lori so you can come together. Although Billy is arrested, you know we can't forget about all of his connections".

"I know, brother. Don't worry. We'll be there tomorrow... what about your mother?"

Steve scratches the back of his head "I've been talking to her, but she doesn't want to come back to Hawaii... At least for now. I told her everything, about John too, but she needs some time to recover herself from everything".

"She will be at your wedding, right?"

"Yes, she will... hey, and Kelly? Has she showing already?"

"My beautiful wife tells me that she is fat and grumpy but all I can see is my baby in her belly nothing more"

Steve smiles into the phone. Freddie is a romantic bastard, that's for sure.

 **Next Day – McGarrett's House**

Getting Catherine out of the house for the afternoon wasn't easy. Luckily, Steve had his son's help. She will love to see her friends there, so he just wants to surprise her. After getting everything ready at home, Steve went to the airport to grab Freddie, Kelly and Lori.

* * *

Catherine can tell that something is going on. She doesn't know what it is and John won't help. He dragged her to the mall to get his clothes to the wedding. They will be married soon, but Catherine knows that his son doesn't like to go shopping... even more for a wedding. But she complies, wondering what Steve needed to do at home without her.

* * *

In less than two hours, they are already at home, eager to find what Catherine will say when she arrives. And there she is. Steve hears her car and smiles. Everyone is at the living room when she opens the door.

"Surprise!" Everyone says at the same time. Catherine's mouth hangs open and she can't believe in her own eyes: Freddie, Kelly and Lori are right there, right in front of her.

"What the hell?" she asks surprised and Steve is on her side "so, our family just got bigger, uh?" Catherine glances at him with tears in her eyes and in a second Lori is embracing her. She hugs her friend back and smiles "what the hell are you doing here?" Everyone hugs everyone and laughing is heard all over the house.

"Steve offered us the chance to move in here... and, well, I accepted... Who can say no to Hawaii?" Lori asks smiling and Catherine feels so happy to have her best friend with her. "You'll live here?"

Lori nods "nurses are required everywhere. I just got my papers to get in the Queen's Medical Center". Catherine laughs and hugs her back. "I can't believe this!"

"Can we get a hug too?" Freddie asks and Catherine smiles to him, getting him a hug while John and Lori are laughing together.

"So, I just know that Steve arranged some work for me at a restaurant..." Freddie says while they are sitting around the table eating their dinner.

"Freddie, I told you, man: a friend of mine is selling his restaurant and I thought we could work it out, we'll be partners?"

Catherine and John stares at Steve. He hadn't talked about that, but for Catherine it seems a great idea.

"Where is this restaurant?"

"Down the street, near the center, it's from Chin's uncle... I know I haven't talked about that, but I think that it could be a help"

John nods "well, if you need a pair of hands... I can help you guys while I finish the high school" Steve hangs his hand up, giving his son a five.

"So, you'll be a consultant for security and a restaurant manager, uh?" Catherine teases him, but Steve shakes his head "nope, that position is for someone else".

Catherine frowns and sees Freddie, Kelly and Lori smiling "what?" she asks.

Steve takes her hand, making her to look at him "what do you say about take that position?"

Catherine stares at him "Me?"

Steve nods slightly and John says laughing "Don't know if I want to work with her. She won't give any chance to anyone"

Catherine chuckles to his son remark "I... I accept" she says smiling and Steve hugs her "It's done!"

"One more toast!" says Lori and they keep cheering.

 **McGarrett's House – 01:00 AM**

Catherine is already on bed watching Steve as he undresses his cargos "so, you have thought about all of this, don't you? Planning their trip, arranging work for them... for how long?"

Steve gets his shorts and goes to his side of the bed "hum... maybe when you told me you wanted to live here?"

"For so long?" She is surprised.

"I felt responsible for messing up with their lives but more than that they are our real family, it has been always like this. And I wanted to help them, so why not bringing them here? Besides John and Lori are too close and I really missed my friend Freddie... and soon I'll be an uncle. Luckily, they had agreed with me, so here we are" Steve says sitting next to her.

Catherine can't help but find him so adorable, she can't resist him. So, she just sits on his lap and kisses him slowly and delicately "my hero..." she whispers near his lips and takes her time, kissing him again. She drives him crazy and he can't help but wander his hands up her waist underneath her shirt. She breaks the kiss and he sighs "no, you are my heroine, Catherine". She stares at him and can only see the truth in his eyes. She smiles and kisses him languidly "you saved me" she kisses him again and takes off her shirt "you save me every day" she says and dives in for another kiss.

Steve really appreciates what she is doing but they have the house full of people "hey, Cath…" he moans between kisses "we are not alone…" he finally finds the courage to say, but Catherine just takes off his shirt "I'll make sure we'll be quiet" she says before taking off his sleep shorts.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: First of all, thanks to everyone who took time to read this story. Finally, we reached the end of this one! I hope you liked, even with the big delay between the chapters. But I can't stop feeling proud of myself, because even with my hard time in publishing the chapters I did it! Thanks for all of the love you have shown me! Send reviews, favorites or messages! I will reply! Thanks! Aloha!**

* * *

 **2 Months Later**

 **McGarrett's House – 01:00 PM**

Everything has been a rollercoaster: their friends had moving in, Steve has been adjusting to his new job and Catherine is focused on the restaurant. John and Steve had been having time together, getting to really know each other, but there the "F" word that Steve keeps wondering how it will be when John finally uses it. Eventually, Steve decided to not think about that anymore. They are starting to be like father and son and that for Steve is already a gift.

Steve has been at home all morning, trying to fix Catherine's car. Apparently, it has some problem in the water and Steve decided to give it a try. John has already started school but he keeps working at the surf shop. Today, it's their usual day to lunch together. Steve and John had established that no matter what, they would spend at least a lunch together per week.

Steve decides to head inside to get changed. He is reaching the living room when the front door opens. "John?" It was supposed to meet him at the diner, near the beach.

"Hey, dad. I really needed to talk to you now" John announces in a hurry and Steve stays stunned. Did he had heard right? John had called him dad?

John is confused by his father reaction, not understanding why he is like that. "Dad?" the kid stays in front of him and waves a hand so he could catch his attention.

He had said it again. John had called him dad. Steve tries to speak, but the words can't come out. He stares at john and hugs him fiercely "son…" he cracks up, the tears picking up on his eyes.

John pats his father's back. "Hey, dad, I really need to talk to you" John says into his shoulder and Steve sniffles a little before ending the hug. Staying in front of his son, he can't believe in what had just happened. He can see by John's face that now his son understands what he had said and why Steve is at loss of words. John smiles at him and places a hand on his shoulder "father" he says calmly letting the word sink in "can I talk to you for a second? Like, really? She had sent me a message…"

Steve's heart is beating faster. Jesus, when did he became so emotional? Oh, yeah, right after knowing he was a father. Steve takes a deep breath "who?"

"K… hum… Kalena?"

And suddenly Steve knows what this is about. He shakes his head and lets out a shaky breath, the emotion still on his heart and mind. "Okay?" he says between a smile.

"Okay?" Dad, she had sent me a message!" Okay, now Steve wants to hear John over and over again calling him dad. But he really needs to answer John, otherwise the kid will kill him.

He scratches his head "Uh. Okay, what did she say?"

John gets his phone and shows him the message. "Want to surf today? It's pretty amazing, here!"

Steve smiles and looks up "You say yes, of course. What's the doubt?"

John huffs "Of course I said yes. I just need your advice. Should I get her something?"

Steve laughs "you are really in love, uh?"

John blushes "I need your help not your tease"

Steve pats his son's shoulder "No. You get her a flower from the backyard and treat her well… Did you come here just because of that? You could've told me this over lunch…"

"I couldn't wait… besides, I didn't have the last class"

Steve laughs again "yeah, right. You are really in love!" Steve says it again and they laugh together.

* * *

 **1 Month Later**

 **Hilton's Master Room – 04:00 AM**

"Hum..." Steve rubs her back up and down. Sitting on the bed with their legs intertwined, Steve is kissing her with time "mhmm, my beautiful wife..." He kisses her neck "wife... Finally" he whispers, wanting to never stop feeling her skin under his hands.

Catherine is enjoying every one of his caresses, wanting nothing more than stay with him in that bedroom, making love to her husband. Married. She has married with the man she had always loved. How she cannot be happy? Even more with the news she has to tell him. "My husband" she replies and he chuckles into her skin "hey... What did I tell you? Every time you call me that in this night I got to make love to you…"

And he did.

Three times.

It feels even better, now that they got married just a few hours ago. "Mhmm.. I know, and I want you to respect your promises, but first, I need to tell you something" she whispers in his ear. Steve stops kissing her and looks at her "what it is, Mrs. McGarrett?"

She places both of her hand in his face "I'm pregnant, Steve".

His heart beats faster and his eyes widened, blinking several times. "I wasn't expecting this…"

"I've discovered it three weeks ago, but I wanted to make sure…"

Steve's smile breaks in his face and he kisses her profusely "I wasn't expecting that I could be more happier than I was... but I was wrong, I'm so much happier right now" he kisses her again and guides her to lay on the bed. He is above her and keeps kissing her "I love you, and I couldn't be happier than right now" Catherine kisses him again and smiles "I'm so happy... I thought we wouldn't live this again". Steve places his hand on her face and caresses it "we will, and I couldn't be more excited". They kiss each other enjoying the first night of their honeymoon.


End file.
